


Dalmatian Street After Dark Part 2

by HornyDalmatian, wizard0209



Series: the Dalmatian Street After Dark universe [2]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, everyone is bi, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 78,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyDalmatian/pseuds/HornyDalmatian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: Dalmatian Street houses many pups, of all shapes and sizes. This group of siblings have many different quirks and interests, though every now and then sibling bonding takes on a new meaning entirely.Basically, one story split into as I felt the other fic was getting too many chapters.First Set: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310881/chapters/53290255
Relationships: D.J./Da Vinci (101 Dalmatians), Dante/Delgado (101 Dalmatians), Destiny/Dimitri 1 (101 Dalmatians), Dimitri 3/Dora (101 Dalmatians), Dolly/Dylan (101 Dalmatians)
Series: the Dalmatian Street After Dark universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685380
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. A Date with Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll call this the beginning of arc 4 in the RP

Dimitri 1 had been thinking it over, he hadn't really had a date with Destiny. How that play on words never crossed his mind was beyond him, but that wasn't important. He had decided he should probably have a date with her soon, and now was the best time for it.

Destiny was just now waking up from a nap in her and D1's room. She yawned, got up and started stretching wondering where D1 was.

D1 was making his way to where Destiny was, he felt it would be better as a surprise. "Did you have a nice nap, love?~" D1 asked as he entered, he gave her a warm smile and went over to her.

"Sure did handsome~" Destiny said as she nuzzled him "like, how are you?"

"I'm excited, I have something special planned for you today~" Dimitri 1 said and nuzzled her, all he'd asked was when she'd have a free day and that was today. But, this date was a special present for Destiny.

"Oh?~ and pray tell what is that love?~" Destiny asked, giving him bedroom eyes.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise~" D1 said, rubbing her back, he was trying to be a bit romantic and felt he should be gentle for the moment. "Now, follow me and I'll show you~" D1 said and kissed her neck.

"mm~ well okay then handsome~" Destiny said, kissing him back real quick before following him out the door.

D1 led her to the attic and had set up everything as best he could. Sure it wasn't the nicest place, but it was good enough for some privacy. He led her to a small table with two bowls of kibble and a candle in the center. He went over and pulled a chair out beckoning Destiny to sit.

Destiny sat down and said "you're taking me on an actual date? not that I don't mind but I really didn't see this coming".

"I was just thinking, we haven't really had a date and I tried my best to set this up. I just felt it was a good time to do this," D1 said and kissed her cheek. "We can even have a little fun, if you're up for it~" D1 said with a wink as he massaged her shoulders.

Destiny moaned a bit as D1 massaged her. She apparently has a bit of tension built up on her shoulder "this is really sweet of you D1~".

"I wanted this to be a surprise, I felt it would be more special~" D1 said as he continued massaging, doing his best to be romantic. "How about we eat first? Then, I'll have some fun with you~" D1 said rubbing her belly with one paw and feeling her up with another. He didn't say it, but he was gonna go all out when they got to that part.

Destiny just giggled as she enjoyed having D1's paws all over her "alright handsome~ looking forward to that~".

Dimitri 1 kissed her and took his seat, smiling happily. "I know it isn't the fanciest, but I did my best," D1 said as he began to eat.

"Oh it's alright D1~ if I wanted fancy I would have hooked up with some other celebrity dog~" Destiny said with a laugh as she went to eat as well.

"Hehe, good to know~" D1 said with a smirk as he thought about what to discuss. "So, how's life as a celebrity?~" Dimitri 1 asked, he figured there was no harm in asking.

"It has its ups and downs, all the money me and the girls make is very nice but all the attention is a double edged sword..." Destiny said and thought for a bit about how she wanted to explain this "like there's a reason we made absolutely sure only our manager and limo drivers know where we live, you would not believe the stalkers we get" she then shuddered a bit from thinking about it.

"Yeah, let's just say I don't envy it. The money sounds nice and all, but I'd rather have a quiet life. All I'll say is, my brothers and I tend to prefer not drawing attention to ourselves for many reasons," D1 said and figured he didn't need to elaborate. "Not to mention, I don't really have a talent or anything special that would interest the outside world," Dimitri 1 added as he thought it over.

"I'm sure you could get some talent if you practiced enough but I can understand wanting to live a quiet life, hopefully one day I can join you in that..." Destiny said thoughtfully.

"Maybe I'll start trying things, but for now let's enjoy our date~" D1 said as he finished eating, he could look for something that interested him later. Right now, he wanted to focus on giving Destiny a wonderful time.

Destiny nodded and finished up eating as well "looks like we can get to the fun part now huh handsome?~"

"Oh~ I'm more than ready for it~" He said as he moved over to a couple blankets with a box next to it. "Don't worry, I won't be too gentle~" He said as he blew her a kiss and winked.

Destiny swooned a bit from that and watched D1 curious to see what he was getting.

He began to get out a whip, along with other familiar toys. "I hope that ass is ready to take a pounding~" D1 said and gave her a kiss. He then got out some rope and what looked like a vibrator with a round top that would spin. He made sure that was it, of course he couldn't get too crazy at the same time.

"Oh my pulling out all the stops this time huh handsome?~" Destiny giggled and continued with "be sure to tie all four of my legs up this time~" she was really excited and looked for a ball gag and started putting it on.

"Yeah, I think you should have a gag this time you little slut~ I'll start with simple and work my way up~" D1 said, giving her a hard slap and grabbing the rope to begin tying her up.

Destiny moaned into her gag when D1 slapped her ass and helped him out best she could with him tying her up loving this already.

D1 grabbed the whip and tugged on her ear. "I know you've earned a good whipping you naughty girl~" D1 said as he finished tying her up and making sure the rope was nice and tight. He was careful to avoid cutting off blood flow, as he rubbed the whip against her ass. Since she'd have a hard time speaking or making a motion, he'd have to watch her face when he got going.

Destiny was beyond excited at this point and shook her ass at him to see that with her tied up there wasn't much else she could do to show that she was ready.

Dimitri 1 began hitting her ass with the whip as hard as he could; he was fully erect as he took in the scene. "Oh~ I'm gonna make that ass nice and red~" D1 said, whipping Destiny and pinned her down.

Destiny moaned as he went about abusing her ass. She would have been begging for more if her mouth wasn't gagged.

Dimitri 1 kept it up, and each hit made him want to do so much more. "Oh~ I want you to feel this for a while you little bitch~" Dimitri 1 said and started to show his claws and placed them on her side, but then realized she probably didn't want him drawing blood and stopped himself. He went back to whipping, sure he said no holding back but he wasn't too sure she'd appreciate having a scar from him.

Destiny's heart was racing like crazy when he almost clawed her up. In truth she wasn't sure if she wanted him to go that far. Sure the idea of him leaving permanent marks on her was a hot one but she just didn't know for sure if that was something she wanted to go through with. Something she would have to think long and hard and have a talk with D1 about later she supposed.

D1 noticed her ass was getting a bit red from the whipping and decided to move on. He noticed Destiny sweating a bit, and gave her a look to ask if she wanted to continue. He picked up the device with the spinning top, turning it on.

Destiny nodded at D1 letting him know she was okay for now.

D1 saw the nod and began to place the spinning top of the device on her pussy. "Might as well rough up your pussy a bit as well~" D1 said as the top spun against her pussy.

Destiny moaned as he grinded it against her pussy feeling it spinning on her.

D1 kept that up for a minute, before moving on as he thought of what to do next. He gave her pussy a good smack as he began to come up with what to do next to her in his mind.

Destiny was breathing a bit hard at this point and was close to cumming from all of this.

"I think it's about time I used my favorite toy~" D1 said as he gripped her and began pushing his cock into her pussy.

Destiny's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he got his dick in her.

He wasted no time thrusting as hard as he could, pinning her down with his weight as he slammed against her with each thrust.

Destiny being tied up couldn't stop him even if he didn't pin her down and she loved every second of it and being so close going into this couldn’t hold out for all that long, cumming hard on him.

"Aw~ Come on, finished already?~ I was hoping you'd last a bit longer~" D1 said, teasing a bit, though he knew she couldn't help it. His cock throbbed as he kept going, he kept plowing into her as he felt himself getting close.

Destiny moaned as D1 kept going feeling a second orgasm right on the heels of the last one.

"Ah~ I know you want my knot~" D1 asked with a smirk as he gave a few more hard thrusts.

Destiny would have moaned yes at him if she was able so instead she just moaned into her gag.

D1 finally gave a final hard thrust, knotting her and filling her with his seed. Feeling a wave ecstasy as he finished, and panting.

Destiny moaned loudly into her gag as she came for the second time in just a few minutes and was seeing stars from that alone.

D1 was quick to start untying and ungagging Destiny, feeling she'd appreciate it if he took care of that soon.

"That was amazing D1~" Destiny said cuddling up to him "though I would have liked to been left tied up a little longer~ in fact maybe you could just leave me to sleep like that after you've fucked me sometime~" she wanted to bring up him almost clawing her but still wasn't sure how she felt about that just yet.

"I'll keep it in mind, but I'll still take the gag off~" D1 said and kissed her, he thought about the clawing thing and wondered if he should bring it up. But, decided he would let Destiny be the one to bring it up.

Destiny just snuggled him for a bit thinking things over and said "I saw that you almost clawed me up... I'm going to be honest a part of me finds that hot as hell but another isn't sure we should go that far, I'm going to have to think for a while on this D1..."

"Yeah, I kind of had a feeling you'd appreciate me not doing that. I realized that's something we should discuss, I kind of caught myself and that's why I looked to see if you wanted to continue or not when I noticed you got a bit unnerved," D1 said, explaining himself. He gave her a nuzzle, as he thought about. "Drawing blood might be a bit much, I'll let you decide on that," D1 said, feeling that would need some serious discussing.

"Yeah I like, really appreciate that you stopped and waited until we talked about it but we can't have that discussion just yet because I'm still undecided on it honestly" Destiny told him glad D1 was as considerate as he was.

"Alright, but until then we'll just say no. To be honest, I'm not sure I'd want to hurt you that much," D1 said, pulling her closer to him, and smiled.

Destiny just giggled and just closed her eyes feeling content just to let time pass them by like this.

"I hope you had fun tonight~" D1 said as he closed his eyes as well, wanting to enjoy the moment.

"Oh I did trust me on that~ I mean you got me to cum twice!~" Destiny said giggling while she kept her eyes closed.

"Hehe, I had fun too~ You sexy little bitch~" D1 said as he petted her head and rubbed her back.

Destiny just smiled at that and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Getting it Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious chapter, on April Fools, but okay.

Dante was reading one of his favorite novels, he just felt like relaxing a bit. Dante wasn't sure what Delgado was up to, but had no reason to worry.

Delgado was on his way back to his and Dante's room after spending a few hours with Dora. The two had gotten pretty close lately, but now he was wanting to hang out with his boyfriend for a bit.

Dante had noticed his sister and Delgado getting along, which he was more than happy to see. Seemed everyone had started to come to terms with everything. But, did make him think on a few things.

Delgado walked right on in without even knocking and noticed Dante reading and walked up to him.

Dante heard the door and looked at Delgado smiling. "What's up, love?~" Dante asked as he got up to hug Delgado.

"Not much Dante, just got done hanging out with Dora and I started missing you" Delgado said, teasing him a bit with that last remark.

"Hehe, I'm glad you two are getting along. Also, I've been thinking things over a bit," Dante said and tapped his chin.

"Oh? and what have you been thinking about exactly?" Delgado asked, curious to what this was about.

"I've been thinking about trying to come to terms with my personal history, I feel I need to work on moving on and I'm gonna need your help as much as everyone else's. I guess I'm trying to say, I'm gonna try to talk about... him... I feel I've held onto my resentment for too long, granted he deserves it and all, but I'm doing this for me," Dante said, trying to explain himself. He was ready to try and move past that time in his life, and he was gonna need whatever help he could get.

Delgado just hugged him and said "I'll be more than happy to help you every step of the way Dante".

"Thank you, I feel it's time I dealt with it... Not sure where to start though," Dante said with a sigh as he hugged Delgado back.

"It's okay, take your time, I can't imagine this is easy" Delgado told him, pulling away so he looked Dante in the eyes.

"As you know, my father was very violent... If it wasn't my mother being beaten for nothing, it was me... Dora, he mostly ignored her... Mostly..." Dante said closing his eyes, not really how to continue. "I took so many beatings for Dora... I don't regret it... He would say horrible things about me... And, let's just say he wouldn't have liked me being with you..." Dante felt tears in his eyes as he tried to continue.

Delgado hugged Dante again and just patted his back "It's okay Dante, just let it out" was all he said.

"My mother was wonderful, she put up with him more than she should've... When he wasn't around... Things were so peaceful... We were never good enough for him... He would claim to be working... But, let's just say I'm not very surprised I have half brothers..." Dante said as he cried, not sure what else to say. "One day, she got Dora and I up and took us outside... She said we'd be fine soon and that we'd be taken care of... Dad was asleep at the time..." Dante was sobbing now as he relived the memory.

Delgado was stroking the fur on Dante's back comforting him the best he could while he listened to Dante's story.

"She had to go back in and get something... I think she was taking us to some relatives... Suddenly there was yelling, and crashing... I heard a scream... I noticed the door begin to open..." Dante said, hyperventilating as he continued. "I told Dora to run... I was afraid for my life..." Dante said and began hugging Delgado tightly.

"You can take a minute to calm down if you need to, Dante" Delgado told Dante, really worried about him.

Dante took a deep breath, this was harder than he thought. He knew it would be difficult, but his whole body shook as he shared all this.

Delgado just kept petting Dante's back and was whispering "there there" to him over and over.

"I think that's all for now..." Dante said as he continued sobbing, feeling Delgado against him made it a little easier.

Delgado just kept hugging him for a bit and said "you took a pretty big step on the road to recover Dante".

"I-I'm sorry, I wanted us to hang out and enjoy ourselves... But, I needed to let this out," Dante said, giving him a kiss, as he started to calm down a bit.

"It's alright Dante I understand" was all Delgado said as he kissed him back.

"I've been holding onto this too long..." Dante said as he thought it over.

"Maybe but the important thing here is that you finally got it off your chest, now the healing can start" Delgado said pulling Dante into another hug.

Dante was silent as he hugged Delgado, feeling as if a weight was off him. "I guess, the more I thought it over. I felt the way things have been going, I would at least try to move past it," Dante said as he continued the hug.

Delgado just kept hugging Dante and said "it's for the best that you try and move on, it's not good for your mental health holding onto this forever Dante".

"I surprised myself at how much I managed to say," Dante said as he thought it over, and kissed Delgado.

Delgado held the kiss for a bit, happy to help Dante with all of this before pulling away and said "I can imagine love, I think you've earned a nap".

"Hehe, won't argue with that. As long as I get to cuddle you~" Dante said and smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Of course Dante~ I wouldn't have it any other way," Delgado said walking over to their bed.

Dante helped Delgado out of his wheelchair, and laid with him on the bed.

"I love you Dante" was all Delgado said as he snuggled up to him and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Del~" Dante said holding Delgado close to him and closing his eyes as well.


	3. A Nice Walk

D3 was on his way to find Dora. He had two white roses one of which was painted black with the stems twisted together. He had a plan on giving these to her as a gift.

Dora was listening to some music as she straightened up her room. D3 was out and said he had something he wanted to do. Dora was a little curious, but didn't think too much of it.

D3 came into their room holding the roses behind his back "hey Dora I've got a surprise for you~" he said flirtatiously as he walked over to her.

"Oh, what would that be?~" Dora said going over to him and smiling. She'd managed to get the room looking nice fairly quickly.

D3 pulled the roses out from behind him and offered them to Dora "it's not much but I saw these being sold out in town and thought of you~".

"Oh, how sweet~" Dora said and took the flowers, giving him a kiss. She went over to find a vase for the flowers.

D3 just chuckled sheepishly at that "what can I say? I like doing nice things for you, your face lights up and you get the cutest smile~" he said teasing her a bit.

Dora was blushing a bit when he said that, biting her lip as she grinned and put the flowers somewhere nice.

"So Dora, have you got any plans for today? I was thinking we could hang out at the park for a while" D3 said suggesting the first thing that came to mind "Delgado even told me about a place we could go to be alone there if we get a little too frisky~".

"Hmm, that would be nice~ I wouldn't mind going to the park, we need to start getting out more," Dora said and went over to give him a kiss. Though, remembering she couldn't be too affectionate outside the house.

D3 kissed her back and said "alright then let's go~" and with that he made his way to the door.

Dora followed along, getting beside him as he was smiling happily. "I hope we can all settle down a bit, that was a lot to take in," Dora said as she thought it all over.

"No kidding love, after that I think we've all met our quota for plot twists in our lives" D3 said half joking as they made it to the front door.

"I have to agree, hehe. What do you have planned for today?~" Dora asked before she exited, ready to make her way to the park.

"I was thinking of just going with the flow and just see what happens when we get there, although I do want to try out that private clearing Delgado told me about to have some 'fun' before we leave" D3 said whispering that last part as they got out into public.

"We'll see, first I want to go to where we first met. It's such a beautiful spot," Dora said as she did her best hide her blush. Though, she would love to go to that clearing at some point.

"I can understand that much, I've been wanting to revisit that spot anyways" D3 said as they walked "on top being very pretty it also holds a lot of sentimental value to me, and I'm sure it does for you too".

"Quite, it holds quite the mix of emotions for me," Dora said almost going to kiss him before stopping herself, it was gonna be hard to resist giving D3 too much affection.

D3 just nodded and kept walking not sure what else to say right now.

Dora decided she'd just enjoy the moment, and walked silently as they made their why to the park.

They eventually get to the park and since the spot wasn't too far from the entrance it didn't take too long at all before they got to their destination "here we are... it feels a little weird being here again, so much has changed since we first met here".

"Yeah, to think we didn't even know each other. It's crazy to think of how just a string of coincidences led us to where we are now," Dora said smiling as she took in the view, the memory was a happy one for her. D3 just happened to meet her at just the right time.(edited)

"It's kind of scary how easily things could have been different right now, because I can't imagine being this happy any other way" D3 said holding himself back from nuzzling her.(edited)

"I have thought about how I almost never met you, and would have never been reunited with Dante. To think if I was just a few blocks away from all of you," Dora said as she looked at the scenery.

D3 just looked around taking in the view not feeling the need to say anything right now.

Dora smiled at the memory, to think just how close things had been to going badly. She didn't want to speak either, as she enjoyed how peaceful everything was to her.

Minutes go by in silence and then D3's stomach growled "hehehe, you hungry? I know a corn dog stand around here that's often run by a dog lover, they'll more than likely give us some food if we even hint at needing some food".

"Oh sure, I'd love that. I've never been one to pass up a free meal," Dora said and wagged her tail, it was the only thing she missed about being a stray when humans would give her free food. She let D3 lead the way as she licked her lips.

D3 led the way and when they got there he said "okay just follow my lead" and with that he made his way to the humans feet and gave him puppy eyes.

Dora smirked and rolled her eyes, as she went and gave him puppy dog eyes with a cute whine. Dora knew she didn't have to try hard to be cute.

"Aw feeling hungry you two? well here you go" the human said handing them a couple corndogs each. D3 took his and ran off in a hurry pretty sure Dora would be right behind him.

Dora took the corn dog and let him pet her before running off. She did like the attention, but when D3 ran off she knew he wanted her to follow.

D3 stopped by a park bench and looked back to see that Dora was in fact following him before he started eating.

Dora got beside him and began eating as well, enjoying the corndog and not saying anything.

D3 ate in silence and when he finished said "that was nice, got any other ideas for what to do?"

"Not sure guess we could just have a lovely walk, maybe go to the clearing you were talking about," Dora said as she finished eating. "We could even play tug of war, if you want," Dora suggested, not entirely serious about it.

"We could go for a walk, to be honest I'm not sure how much I still want to go to that clearing after we had that moment we had at the spot we first met" D3 said sheepishly.

"I think the walk part sounds nicer," Dora said with a giggle, she was more up for a nice walk right now.

D3 got up and motioned Dora to follow him as he picked a random direction and just started walking.

Dora walked beside him, it felt romantic even if they couldn't be too affectionate. She was mostly silent, not sure what more to say.

"I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship" D3 whispered to Dora as they walked.

"Same here, I wish I didn't have to hide the truth about us," Dora whispered back as she frowned a bit wishing she could give him a nuzzle at least.

"If there was one thing I'd change about the world it would be this, I just want to scream to the heavens about who the love of my life is and for no one to give it a second thought about it" D3 said looking at the ground.

"I have to agree, I've seen plenty of good and bad in this world already and I'm not even an adult yet. You're the best thing to enter my life, probably more than you know," Dora said as she smiled and walked in a confident posture.

D3 just blushed at that and looked around and saw that no one was looking and was relieved because he would have had a hard time explaining that.(edited)

Dora decided to remain silent as they continued their walk, feeling no need to say more. She enjoyed how calm everything felt, and just enjoyed the sounds of the park.

D3 was silent as well just enjoying spending time with Dora.

Dora noticed the sun going down after a minute, as much as she was enjoying herself she knew they'd need to head home soon.

"Come on Dora, we should get back before dark, Dylan will flip out if we aren't back by sun down" D3 said laughing a bit at that as he made his back.

"Yeah, this was a nice change. But, we should get back," Dora said as she made her way back with him.

They walked in silence back to the house and made their way to their room "we should get out of the house more often, it sucks that we can't show too much affection to each other but other that it was fun".

"I agree, the house can get boring," Dora said, happy with how things went. "I think I'm gonna go to our room and rest a bit," Dora added as she headed upstairs.

"I think I'll join you Dora" D3 said following her and getting a good look at her ass.

Dora swayed her hips a bit to tease D3, as she made her way to their room. She tried not to tease him too much, but felt like giving him a bit of a show.

D3 more than enjoyed the show Dora was putting on, thinking how sexy she was as they got to their room "I love you Dora, I can't help but love every second I'm with you~".

"I love you too~ Everyday with you feels special~" Dora said closing the door behind them and pulling D3 into a kiss.

D3 kissed her back and held it for a minute before picking her up and carrying her to their bed.

Dora was surprised at what he did, but D3 wouldn't hear a complaint from her as she wrapped her arms around him. "So strong and handsome~" Dora said as she nuzzled him.

D3 smiled at that as he laid her down on the bed and climbed in with her "love you Dora~ goodnight" he then yawned and closed his eyes.

"Love you too~ Night~" Dora said as she kissed him and closed her eyes as well, letting herself drift to sleep.


	4. Telling the Truth

D3 woke up the next morning and saw Dora still cuddled up to him and smiled for a bit. After a while of just watching her sleep however he started to feel sad "I think it's about time I told you what me and my brothers did to get the whole family mad at us... you're probably going to hate me, but you deserve to know and I'm as ready as I'll ever be to tell you" he said pretty sure she was still asleep.

Dora wasn't awake, but began to stir a bit. As she stretched and got up she noticed D3's expression. "Is something wrong?" Dora asked as she gave him a worried expression.

"I think it's time I told you I did just before you came live with us Dora..." D3 said after he gave her a nuzzle.

"I... I told you..." Dora started to say as she remembered what she promised Da Vinci. She had said she didn't want to know, but she also knew D3 wanted to get it off his chest.

"I know what you said, but I'm just not going to be able to live with myself if I don't tell you soon," D3 said looking at the ground trying to get his thoughts in order before he started.

"Alright, take your time...." Dora said as she sighed, awaiting what he had to say.

"Dora... me and D1 we... we raped Dante, Dora" D3 said unable to look her in the eyes with tears building up "and we were planning to do the same to one of our sisters, thankfully Dylan had caught us before we had even settled on who it would be, but Da Vinci was one we were considering... hell D2 had even volunteered to distract DJ for us since he had built up some trust with them... they still haven't forgiven him for that last I checked..."

Dora wasn't sure what to say as D3 broke down. Normally she would've comforted him, but she wasn't sure what to do. "I think I need a minute..." Dora said and made her way to the door. Dora didn't want to leave him, but wanted to be alone after that bombshell.

"I understand Dora..." D3 said through his tears, he knew she would hate him but this still hit him pretty bad.

Dora exited and sighed, she didn't hate him but was in shock. Dora felt it best if she let that settle in before she said anything else.

D3 just laid down and tried to cry himself back to sleep, not sure what else to do other than wallow in his own misery right now.

Dora found an empty room and stared out the window. Thinking everything over, she hated leaving like that but she needed some time to think.

D3 eventually fell asleep and would stay that way for a long time if he had it his way.

"What do I say? I mean I know he's tried his best to change, but still," Dora said to herself as she thought it over.

Da Vinci was walking along when she saw Dora go into an empty room and not come out and decided to check on her. she went in and walked over and sat down next to Dora "hey sis something wrong?"

"I... Dimitri 3 told me what happened... I didn't ask, but he said he needed to..." Dora said feeling herself tear up a bit. "I didn't know what to do... I came in here... But, I just couldn't look at him..." Dora said and bit her lip, not sure what more to say.

Da Vinci pulled Dora into a hug and said "Dora I'm sure this is quite the shock and it's okay to not know what to feel right now".

Dora sighed as Da Vinci hugged her. "I know he did his best to change, but I just wasn't prepared for that..." Dora said crying into Da Vinci.

"If I'm being honest there is no way to prepare for someone you love and trust telling you they had raped your sibling..." Da Vinci said just being honest "but look at it this way Dora, I happen to know D3 had gone to Dante to sort of ask for his blessing before he went to confess to you so I'm pretty sure Dante has forgiven him".

"I understand, if you had told me back when I asked... I'd have been angry with him... But, I can't hate him..." Dora said as she thought it over.

"I kind of knew that, which is why I didn't want to tell you," Da Vinci said, patting Dora's back.

"Dante said he was being a jerk until something happened, guess now I know," Dora said as she began to calm down.

"Actually Dora, what they did only played an indirect role in what gave Dante a wake up call..." Da Vinci said.

"Wait, then what happened?" Dora asked though conflicted on if she wanted an answer.

"The short answer is that I happened," Da Vinci said preparing herself to explain this "you see Dora, Dante was angry and wanted to blow off some steam which at the time meant finding any of our brothers who would be willing and roughly fuck them when he found me instead, we had agreed to just hang out and not do anything sexual... but before that I had to get off my chest what I thought of how he was treating our brothers and to my surprise my words got through to him but he said he wasn't sure how to change and be gentle... I actually offered to show him how, we both realized that wasn't the best thing to do since at the time I had recently got together with DJ but it took us until it was almost too late for that to happen..."

"Wow, that's... Sounds like he was acting almost like dad... Not the best dog to imitate..." Dora said as she thought it over, not sure what else to say.

"Dante hasn't told me much about his birth father so I can't verify that but I do know that Dante isn't very proud of how he was acting back then," Da Vinci said trying to comfort Dora.

"Let's just say Dante didn't receive much love or affection," Dora said as she thought over and hugged Da Vinci.

Da Vinci just hugged her back not sure what else to say right now.

"Thank you, Da Vinci. I think I've calmed down from that," Dora said, feeling a little better at the moment. "I think I'll go to D3, I hope didn't hurt him when I left," Dora said as she thought it over.

"Alright Dora you better hurry" Da Vinci told her and waved Dora off.

Dora rushed off to her room, and saw D3 had cried himself to sleep. She was quick to get beside him and pull him to her. She tried not to wake him up feeling that was best.

Despite her best efforts D3 was beginning to stir.

Dora noticed this and gave him a nuzzle. She wasn't sure she knew what to say as her mind was still all over the place.

D3 slowly woke up and saw that Dora was back. "Oh, Dora I-" was as far as he had gotten before he broke down crying again.

Dora just hugged him tighter and leaned her head against him. Feeling there was nothing she could really say and let him get it out.

D3 just hugged her back and cried for a bit and eventually said "I was so sure you would hate me after I told you that..."

"I can't hate you, I just didn't know what to say," Dora said and kissed him.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that Dora" D3 said after kissing her back "I even had a nightmare just now where you came back, gave me a black eye, told me to go to hell and kicked me out of our room..."

"I'm sorry I walked out like that, I just was very conflicted," Dora said, petting his fur as she comforted him.

"It's okay Dora, I'm just glad I didn't ruin things with you after that," D3 said, hugging her.

"I guess it's better I know the truth, we could have lived without you telling me. But, it would've been living a lie wouldn't it?" Dora said not sure if he would know what she meant.

"I think I get what you mean, kind of, and that's exactly why I had to tell you, I couldn't stand living like that" D3 said sobbing into her.

"I'm proud that you worked so hard to change," Dora said cuddling him, as she held his head to her chest.

D3 was quiet for a while not sure what else to say as he continued to cry.

"Ssh, I'm here... It's gonna be okay," Dora said, not saying much else.

They spent quite a while like that, D3 wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours they were like that but eventually he got up and said "I think I'm okay now, really Dora it means the world to you aren't mad at me..."

"To be honest, I had to leave. I probably would've yelled and made things worse. I ran into Da Vinci and she talked with me for a bit," Dora said thinking it over.

"I'll have to remember to thank her sometime" D3 said mostly to himself "I don't know about you but I could really use some breakfast right about now".

"If you feel ready to, I'm pretty hungry as well," Dora said and kissed him.

D3 kissed her back and walked to the door and said "after you Dora".

Dora exited and went downstairs, she wasn't in a teasing mood so D3 wasn't gonna receive a show. She took her usual seat as the rest of the family got seated as well.

D3 wasn't surprised that Dora didn't tease him any and just took his seat next to her and started eating.

Dora began to eat. She did look at D3 every now and again, but mostly stayed silent as they ate.


	5. Romantic Dinner

Dylan had been thinking, there'd been so much happening lately he hadn't spent much time with Dolly. He told her to meet him at the treehouse, he was gonna have a nice and romantic evening with her.

Dolly got to the treehouse as soon as she could, she would have been lying if she said she hadn't been missing Dylan lately.

"Alright, she should be here in a moment," Dylan said and went to wait for her at the door, he made sure everything was perfect as could be.

"Hey handsome~ it's been far too long since we've gotten to spend some quality time~" Dolly said as she saw Dylan waiting for her and then looked at how he had the room setup.

"Oh, you could say that again. Finally we can have some alone time~" Dylan said leading her to a small candle lit table with two bowls of kibble. He let her take a seat first and massaged her back.

"Mmm~ Dyl~ have I ever told you how much I love your romantic side~" Dolly said leaning into the massage.

"Oh~ I'm glad you do~" Dylan said and gave her a kiss as he continued.

Dolly kissed him back and just enjoyed his handy work for now.

"After all that craziness~ I plan on giving you plenty of attention~" Dylan said and playfully smacked her butt. Dylan went over and sat down, he was determined she was gonna enjoy every minute of this.

Dolly moaned a bit when he slapped her ass, she never saw herself as the kind of girl that would take pleasure in that but it was hot as hell for her when Dylan did it "It's been nuts lately and the Dimitris finding out about their biological dad was just icing on top of the cake" she said as she started eating.

"Yeah, personally I kind of hope I don't have to hear about the Dimitris for awhile. I don't think that one could be topped," Dylan said and began to eat as well.

"Same here honestly, I don't think it should be topped either" Dolly said before she remembered something she wanted to bring up "but before we change the subject have you noticed anything odd with D1 and Destiny? I can't shake the feeling that they're hiding something..."

"Actually, have noticed D1 sneak out a couple times. Now that I think about..." Dylan said hoping it was him overreacting. "I'll have a talk with him, I really hope he's not doing something rash..." Dylan said looking a bit weary of the possibility he might need to have another talk with D1.

"I saw Destiny sneaking out a few times as well myself..." Dolly said thinking this over "maybe they've found somewhere in town they can be alone together and just don't want the family finding out about it," although she wasn't too convinced of that.

"I hope that's the case, but for now... Let's enjoy our date," Dylan said as he thought it over and finished eating. This was meant to be a nice and worry free evening and he was determined not to ruin it.

Dolly nodded and finished eating as well trying to get her mind off things.

Once Dolly finished, Dylan carried her to the bed. Laying her down and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Dolly kissed him back, getting her tongue in his mouth, loving how bold and strong Dylan could be when he picked her up like that.

Dylan ran his paws through her soft fur holding the kiss as long as he could. He wanted to take his time, wanting to make sure Dolly enjoyed every second of this.

Dolly moaned a bit as he went at it, Dylan didn't really need to do anything special for Dolly to enjoy her time with him but it was certainly appreciated.

Dylan broke the kiss and wagged his tail as he kissed her neck.

"I love you so much Dylan~" Dolly said, moaning a bit.

"I love you too, Dolly," Dylan said, beginning to thrust into Dolly's cookie.

Dolly moaned as Dylan got started fucking her and went to give him a kiss on the neck back.

Dylan began picking up speed, thrusting deeper as his cock throbbed inside her tight pussy. "How you stay so tight, I don't know~ But, I love you for it~" Dylan said as thrusted in harder and held her tight.

Dolly leaned her head back on the bed and her eyes were rolling to the back of her head unable to leave a witty remark to that from all the pleasure.

He gave her a nice smack on the ass as he thrusted as hard as he could. He was in ecstasy and panting just watching Dolly moan as he kept this up.

Dolly just kept moaning unable to stop at this point loving this to pieces.

His knot began to slap against her ass as he began moaning feeling his cock throb inside her. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

Dolly practically howled in ecstasy as she came hard and as a result her pussy squeezed his dick milking it for all it's worth.

Once again knotting her by mistake, Dylan couldn't hide his embarrassment that was mixed in with his pleasure. He had a feeling that would bite him in the ass one day. He just nuzzled Dolly after he finished not sure what else to do.

"Really Dylan knotting me again?" Dolly said with a laugh after she came down from her high "you're lucky I started taking some of those birth control pills Dawkins been making or we would have a problem one day~".

"I'm sorry, guess I was having too much fun~" Dylan said and gave her a kiss. He pulled Dolly into a hug and nuzzled her, thinking he'll need to make up to her.

"Don't be Dyl~ I actually enjoy you knotting me~ just before I was worried about getting pregnant, I was planning on surprising you with that pills tidbit but I never got a good opportunity" Dolly told him and nuzzled him back.

"Alright, as long as you aren't mad at me~" Dylan said and smiled. "Hey, Dylan and Dolly! What are you up to?!" Diesel suddenly said popping into the treehouse and eliciting a groan from Dylan.

"Oh no" was all Dolly said as she covered her face with her paw.

"Um, Diesel we're a little busy can it wait?" Dylan tried sounding as patient as he could. "Oh, alright. I didn't mean to catch you tied up with something," Diesel said innocently as he looked at the two.

"Did he just...?" Dolly said unable to finish that question.

Dylan did his best not to laugh at that. "I just wanted to tell you, I've been noticing something odd recently," Diesel said, seeming clueless to the situation. "Tell me later, please go back to digging," Dylan said politely.

"Yeah I love you Diesel but now is REALLY not a good time," Dolly said clearly embarrassed.

"Alright, I'll be off. No need to stick around," Diesel said and left, Dylan let out a sigh of relief. "I need to talk with him about the importance of knocking," Dylan said to himself.

"No kidding Dylan, Diesel is kind of slow and for the record I mean that in the best way possible but even he will catch on sooner or later to what's going on in our family sooner or later if he keeps that up" Dolly said a bit worried.

"Yeah, and if he knew when to keep his mouth shut it wouldn't be a problem. But, that I can't control," Dylan said with a sigh, just when he thought everything was going well. Now, to figure out how to deal with Diesel in the nicest way possible.

"Oh well nothing we can do right this second, I say we just cuddle for a bit until we're not stuck~" Dolly said give Dylan a kiss.

"Great idea~" Dylan said and cuddled with her, this was supposed to be a lovely night with Dolly and he was gonna do his best to ensure that.


	6. Close Encounter

It was the next day and Dylan made his way to find D1 wanting to talk to him and Destiny about sneaking out sometimes.

D1 was in his room thinking about what he and Destiny could get up to next. He had been thinking of trying to find some hobbies to try out as well.

Dylan came up to the door and knocked before saying "D1 you in there? I need to talk to you".

D1 went over and opened the door for Dylan. "Hey, Dylan what's up?" D1 asked, not sure what Dylan wanted.

Dylan came in and sat down in front of D1 and said "I'm just going to get straight to the point, me and Dolly have seen you and Destiny sneak out at night a few times, what's going on?"

"Oh, we like going to the park at night. Feels really nice, but we do know how you are about curfews," D1 said managing to come up with something on the spot. He hoped that would be acceptable enough.

Dylan couldn't find a fault in that but something still seemed fishy "Alright then, I guess you two are getting old enough to be out a bit later but let me or Dolly know from now on that you're heading out okay?"

"Alright, we will. Love ya, bro," D1 said and thought it over. Actually a night in the park with Destiny sounded wonderful the more he thought about it.

"Love you too bro, I guess that's all I wanted right now" Dylan said as he got up and walked to the door wanting to feel relieved but something was nagging at the back of his mind that D1 was lying but he had no proof.

D1 felt he dodged a bullet, Dylan would flip if he knew the truth. He'd talk with Destiny when she got back, as she needed to know Dylan was suspicious. All D1 had to do was cover his tracks.

Dylan walked out the door and walked down the hall passing Destiny on his way. Destiny came into their room and said "hey D1 I saw Dylan come out of here just a second ago, what did he want?"

"He's noticed us sneaking out, apparently my cover stories are getting better. So, how do you feel about a night in the park?" Dimitri 1 said as he quickly tried to explain.

Destiny was a bit worried but glad D1 managed to get Dylan off their backs "That would be lovely actually, I'm guessing you told him that's where we were going?"

"Yes, but we should actually do that at least once. Sounds nice, plus it would help keep them off our backs if we actually did," D1 explained, plus it would be a nice change for him.

Destiny walked up to D1 and gave him a quick kiss "like, that sounds really romantic actually~ we should totally do that~ but I have to ask though Dylan has like, actually agreed to let us out past curfew?"

"Yep, I didn't really ask. Just said we know how he is about it, and he said he'll allow it if we let him know," D1 told Destiny, though he felt Dylan could follow in secret to make sure he was being honest.

"We should probably make sure the first time we do that we like, actually go to the park, I'm willing to bet Dylan will follow us but probably not after the first time or two" Destiny said just thinking out loud.

"I agree, Dylan wouldn't let us off that easy," D1 said and nuzzled her. Dylan was smart and D1 wasn't willing to take chances with getting caught. Destiny had suggested this, but he was gonna be in the family's crosshairs if this got out. Dimitri gulped as the realization hit him.

Destiny saw the look on his face and said "we could wrap up the appointments we have and call it quits if you're thinking this isn't worth the risk D1..."

"Let's see how this next one goes, but I think we may wrap this up soon," D1 said as he thought it over. He needed to decide soon, whether 'Gustav' would retire or not.

"Like okay D1" Destiny said nuzzling him "although I'm happy I even got to do this once honestly, like, I never thought I'd get the chance to live out this fantasy~".

"I've had fun with it as well, but I had my entire family against me before. It's not something I feel like repeating," D1 said and hugged Destiny.

Destiny hugged him back and said "In that case I think we should definitely start wrapping this up D1, this isn't worth the trouble we'll get in if the family finds out not to mention we've been unbelievably lucky with this so far but that luck will only take us so far before something goes wrong, I mean we haven't even needed Boris so far... it's only a matter of time before that changes..."

"Yeah, we're pushing our luck. If someone hurt you..." D1 bit his lip as he didn't want to think about it.

Destiny pulled D1 in tighter and said "let's not worry about that right now and just focus on finishing up with the 'clients' we already have booked and after that getting the word out that we're done".

"Agreed, better to quit while we're ahead," D1 said and gave her a kiss.

Destiny kissed him back and held it as long as she could letting the world around them disappear.

D1 wrestled with her tongue for a bit. Destiny helped keep him calm and focused on what they needed to do.

Destiny held the kiss for a little bit longer before she needed to pull away "I love you D1~ whatever happens moving forward we'll get through it together~".

"I love you too, Destiny~ Thank you for giving me a chance~" D1 said and nuzzled her.

Destiny nuzzled him back and said "You're more than welcome D1~ I like, don't regret that for a second~".

"I think I just want to cuddle a bit for now~" D1 said as he hugged her.

"Same here love~" Destiny said, hugging him back for a bit before walking over to their bed and laying down beckoning D1 to join her.

D1 got next to Destiny and pulled her close to him.

Destiny closed her eyes as she leaned into him, she didn't go to sleep, she just wanted the world to fade away as she laid there with him.

D1 closed his eyes as well, letting his mind settle. He felt calm and peaceful, he could lay here forever without a care in the world.


	7. Night in the Park

It was the evening and D1 figured he'd follow on his word, an evening walk would feel wonderful. It was gonna be even better with Destiny.

Destiny was waiting by the door really excited for this trip to the park.

After talking with Dylan, D1 made his way to the door. "You ready, Destiny?" D1 asked with a grin. He felt as excited as Destiny, D1 was on cloud nine.

"Sure am handsome~" Destiny told him, she wanted to say more but stopped herself thinking Dylan could be eavesdropping.

"Alright, love~ Let's get going~" D1 said and held the door open for her.

Destiny smirked and gave her ass a few shakes as she walked out before they could be seen by anyone and said "I'd tease you the whole way there but there's a chance someone might see us".

"Well, that show will do for now~" D1 said as he followed her out. Dimitri 1 just wanted a nice walk if he were honest.

Destiny giggled and walked in silence for a bit just enjoying being with D1 and said "lovely night tonight huh?"

"Yeah, feels wonderful. Nice to get out and enjoy it as well," D1 said as he checked to see who was around.

"It really is D1, I hope none of our past clients see us" Destiny said whispering the second part.

"I hope not either, actually 'Mr. H' was a complete accident," D1 said, remembering Hansel. "He's the only one we'd have some complications explaining to," D1 said as he thought about it.

"I actually don't think he saw you at all to be honest, he might not recognize you" Destiny said optimistically "and if I'm being honest D1 before I hooked up with you or even started wanting Dylan I had admittedly fantasized about him doing some real kinky things to me, so that's kind of why I didn't call that one off," she was blushing a bit at that point.

"Yes, Hansel has that effect on everyone," D1 said as he thought about Hansel. He figured it wouldn't be a shock, Destiny knew he went both ways.

"Hehehe yeah he sure does, bet Dolly would be jealous if she knew I got a piece of him before she did~ maybe Dylan too~" Destiny said with a laugh "but while I'm thinking about it I've been meaning to ask D1, since you clearly don't have a problem with me fucking other dudes like, what do you say about having an open relationship after we take care of the whoring thing?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind. We kind of have that now anyway," D1 said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I know it's just we've never talked about it and I just wanted to make it official" Destiny said nonchalantly "besides if I can't be your whore then I'll be your slut instead~".

"Oh, I'll be fine with that~" D1 said as he thought it over.

They were coming up on the entrance to the park now and Destiny said "great~ I can't wait to slut it up~" Destiny said daydreaming for a second "being a whore was fun and all and sent shivers down my spine every time but the thought of just giving myself away for free is making me wetter than that ever did~ it'll be a lot safer too since not just anyone is getting a some of this ass".

"I suppose that means I could have some with others as well. I wasn't sure, but it does sound kind of hot~" D1 said as he thought it over, luckily no one seemed to hear any of this.

"We should probably change the subject before someone overhears us D1" Destiny said, suddenly realizing they shouldn't be talking about this so openly.

"I agree, so... Actually, have you seen D2? He seems to have disappeared on us," D1 said, he figured D2 was with a brother or something, but hadn't really noticed him around.

"Now that you mention I haven't... Well I've seen him at breakfast everyday but other than that..." Destiny was now worried about what may be going on with D2 but wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Hmm, that's odd. Even if he is 'hanging out' with someone, we would still see him," D1 said as he thought it over. He was a little worried for his brother, figuring he'd investigate when they got back.

Destiny took a moment to think but all she could say was "I'm really worried about him now, I know you're closer to him then I am but I want to help with this".

"Alright, that will be fine with me. Let's not panic, I want to assume it isn't anything too bad," D1 said, sounding unconvinced, but with no evidence to support anything it was hard to come to a conclusion.

"okay D1, I'll try not to worry until we know for sure what's going on" Destiny said thinking this over "by the way, do you think Dylan is following us?" she whispered that to him just in case.

"I'd be more shocked if he didn't," D1 said, throwing a casual glance behind him. Not sure if he saw Dylan or not, he continued.

"Same honestly it's just I haven't noticed him yet I guess" Destiny said wondering how Dylan has gone unseen so far.

"Yeah, Dylan's not as stealthy as he thinks he is," D1 said as he was sure his brother would have fumbled at hiding by now.

Destiny giggled and said "yeah I know right? it's kind of funny actually, but I haven't seen him at all since we left" she thought for a second and then continued "maybe he had more trust in us then we thought..."

"I kinda feel bad if that is the case," D1 said as he thought it over. D1 felt a little guilt about lying to Dylan, but knew he had to.

"I know what you mean D1, I hate that we're lying to him like this but he'd get super mad at us if he knew the truth... and rightfully so honestly" Destiny said looking at the ground.

"One last time, after that 'Gustav' disappears. I really enjoyed it, but it's better that we stop while we're ahead," D1 said with a sigh, more worried about the earful he'd get from Dylan if the truth came out.

"Yeah it was fun while it lasted but this is for the best" Destiny said feeling a little better knowing it was almost over and noticed no one was even close to being in earshot "oh well, I'm letting the whole family know about the slut thing though, as well as some of our neighbors like Hansel~".

"I'd sub for Hansel~" D1 said as he started thinking about the husky, he had to stop himself before that thought got too far. "Hmm... I might make full use of this open relationship, just need to remember not everyone likes the aggressive approach," D1 said thinking out loud.

"Everyone would sub for Hansel D1, and yeah you might want to tone it down for other people, you hit the jackpot with me~" Destiny said looking forward to what they're going to be up to soon.

"Can't argue with that~" D1 said and smirked, he'd have pulled her to him and kissed her if they weren't in public. Dimitri 1 couldn't help but to smile as they walked.

Destiny smiled wanting to kiss him too but knew they couldn't right now and just walked in silence for a moment.

They were approaching the gate, having made a full circle around the park. "Guess I should get you home, before Dylan starts to worry~" D1 said, feeling as if time went too fast.

Destiny giggled and said "such a gentledog walking his date home," as if they didn't live in the same house.

D1 chuckled at that and blushed a little. "Hey, I've got to treat you like a lady sometimes~" D1 said with a wink.

Destiny giggled again and just kept walking, glad D1 had played along with that.

The walk back home was fairly quiet, D1 just felt like enjoying the silence with Destiny at his side. Once they arrived, D1 opened the door for Destiny.

Destiny gladly walked in first and said "even holding the door open for me~ and some say chivalry is dead~".

"Not to me~" D1 said as he closed the door and noticed that no one was around. He pulled Destiny into a kiss, now that it was safe to do so.

Destiny kissed him back and held it for a while more than happy to be able to do so again.

D1 wrestled with her tongue, pulling her close and holding as long as he could before needing to catch his breath.

Destiny pulled away after a while and was panting hard clearly out of breath "I love you, D1," she said, giving him a look that said she thought the world of him.

"I love you too, Destiny," D1 said with a smile, he saw Destiny as all he ever wanted. In a way, he didn't care who knew it but knew that what they had was better to keep a secret.

Destiny hugged D1 and just smiled while she enjoyed the moment not feeling the need to say anything else.

D1 hugged back as Dylan smiled at the two of them from afar before heading to his room.


	8. A Needed Rest

Doug was as excited as he always was to finally be home to see his kids. He was happy things had seemed to be settling down around the house. Not only was he ready to see his kids, he was more than glad to spend some time with the love of his life.

Delilah had gotten home about ten minutes ago and after making sure everything was okay she went to her room to close her eyes for a bit after a long day at work.

After receiving plenty of hugs from pups, who were happy to see him. Doug finally made his way to his and Delilah's room. "Honey, you in there?" Doug asked as he opened the door.

"Yes, Doug I'm here," Delilah said, getting up and rubbing her eyes, she never managed to get to sleep but still felt a bit more rested now anyway.

Doug went over and kissed her, pulling her close to him. "Rough day?" Doug asked as he rubbed her back.

"It was exhausting but I've had worse," Delilah said, smiling at him with a tired look on her face.

"Oh, we've both been there. I know that too well, but how about you get some rest," Doug said as he noticed her tired eyes.

"Thanks Doug I think I'll do just that" Delilah said giving him a quick kiss before laying back down "but feel free to keep talking to me for a bit before I fall asleep".

"Actually, I think I'll take a nap too. Dylan and Dolly do a good job watching the pups," Doug said trying his best not to think too hard on that. Doug laid down next to Delilah, nuzzling her neck and cuddling her.

"Those two are really something else, we didn't have much choice but they have ended up with so much responsibility for their age" Delilah said yawning and closing her eyes again "I'm so proud of them".

"I agree, I love them so much. Both of them really stepped up to the plate when they needed to," Doug said resting his head on Delilah's shoulder.

"No kidding, I couldn't imagine doing the things they do on a daily basis when I was their age" Delilah said leaning into Doug "even if they... well you know..."

"Yeah... I still feel we should've held our ground, but I guess we'll see what the future holds. Maybe we wouldn't have had that situation with the Dimitris and Dante, but Dylan did a good job handling that," Doug said, still unsure how he felt about everything.

"We've definitely had some bumps in the road sure but look at it this way Doug if we had held our ground back then Dante and the Dimitris would still be doing what they were back then just with some of the neighbor kids and we couldn't have protected them from the fallout of that" Delilah said with a sigh, "and honestly that's just one way that I've seen this work out for the best Doug... it's weird, there is no denying that and I'll always have my doubts and think of what would have happened if we didn't let this happen but as it stands everyone is happy and acting better then they ever have".

"I guess I can agree with that, plus you have a point. I'm proud of them too, the four of them have really worked hard on being better. I remember when I first heard what happened, I almost regretted taking them in. But, they needed a stable home. I'm glad they had a wake up call before it was too late," Doug said feeling himself cry a bit.

"Same here, Doug," Delilah said, pulling him into a hug "I was so mad when Dylan told us what happened I almost did something I'd regret now that I've seen how much they've improved now".

"I know, honey. We gave them a second chance, and they did even better than we could've expected," Doug said and closed his eyes.

"They sure did, I used to offhandedly think of those three as troublemakers but they hardly deserve that title anymore..." Delilah said closing her eyes one more time feeling her fatigue hitting her hard.

"Let's get some sleep, sunshine~" Doug said, kissing her cheek and closing his eyes.

Delilah yawns and said, "no argument here," and soon after she was asleep.


	9. Fair Warning

D2 was laying in his bed exhausted, he had been secretive for good reason lately. Now, he was waiting for D1. As if on cue, his brother entered the room. "There you are, you look exhausted. What have you been up to?" D1 asked which D2 just looked up at him.

Destiny was not too far behind D1. She was walking with D1 on the way to their room but stopped to have a quick chat with some of her sisters and was now running to catch up with him.

"Come on, we've been through this just tell me," D1 said pleading for his brother to speak. "I've been around... Making new 'friends' and doing some investigating on some curious things," D2 spoke being vague about it, much to D1's annoyance

Destiny came in at that moment and saw the two of them and said "Hey guys" she walked over to D1 and continued with "got anything out of him yet?"

"Explain 'new friends' and 'curious things', please for the love of dog," D1 said as Destiny entered, he tried his best to hide his annoyance. "I basically have been having a little fun around town as I did my best to investigate things. I've been investigating your clients and I have found that the next one is... Very interested in Destiny, I had Fergus help me investigate and this next one is bad news," D2 said as he began playing with a nearby ball, D1 watched his brother not sure what to make of this information.

Destiny didn't know what to say for a bit but eventually asked "how did you like, even know what we were doing D2? and a part of me is saying I'd rather not know but bad news how exactly?"

"Short answer, D1 mentioned you talking about it and I could smell your scent with another dog and barely a trace of D1 several times. Basically this guy has all the makings of a violent stalker, who is obsessed with you and your sisters. Apparently he might have a crush on you and wants to force you to be with him. There are other things I've been doing, but let's focus on the one that affects you two," D2 said as D1 stood stunned as he realized his brother had been looking up clients behind his back. "D2, why did you do this?" D1 asked as he looked at his brother. "Because, I wanted to make sure neither of you got hurt," D2 said, being honest as he felt he was in the right.

Destiny shot D1 a look and said "you told D2 and 3 that I offered this? that would have been nice to know!" she sighed and turned to D2 and continued with "thanks for the heads up D2 I guess... this was supposed to be the last one we did before we called it quits, I guess we could send Boris there on his own to tell this guy to take a hike and rough him up a bit if need be because there is no way I'm going near this guy".

"Last time I mentioned it to them was before we even started, I thought I told you we talked... Anyway, probably for the best," D1 said, a bit annoyed with D2, but figured it was better. "Don't get too mad at him, he was more worried about getting you hurt I believe," D2 tried to explain as he started playing with the ball again. D2 would have ratted them out to Dylan if they had tried to go ahead, figuring them being mad at him was better than the alternative. But, he was glad he wouldn't have to.

Destiny just shook her head and said "thanks for not just going to Dylan about this when you knew for sure what we were doing and for the heads up about this creep, I don't like that you went behind our backs to do this, but I appreciate you helping us even if it's in your own infuriating way, but don't think I forgot about you saying that you've been up to some other things".

"Nothing too bad, having some fun with certain dogs around Camden and such. I also had been thinking of giving Dante closure about his past, though I'm not sure I should," D2 said as he thought it over. "D2, I love you and appreciate you trying to help, but maybe try to be less shady. Especially since I know 'sweet and innocent D2' wasn't completely an act, maybe the 'innocent' part, but at the least just let us know what you get up to," D1 said to which D2 nodded as his focus shifted more to the ball D1 tried his best not to smile at the sight.

Destiny just sighed and said "looks like I got to call Boris up and let him know that an 'anonymous' source told 'Gustav' some interesting things about the next client and that he should have a word with him privately" she then went to find her phone to make said call.

"Fair enough," D1 said before sitting in a corner and closing his eyes, trying to clear his mind. D2 finally stopped playing with the ball, thinking about what his siblings had said. D2 still had a long way to go to better himself.

"now where did I? oh there it is" Destiny said finding her phone "alright I'm going to find an empty room to make this call, I'll be back right after" and with that Destiny walked out of the room and made her way down the hall.

D1 nodded as his brother drifted to sleep, as hypocritical as it seemed D1 felt D2 needed to settle down. He worried his brother would get careless with his sex life, and possibly catch something or make another life altering mistake. "D2, as weird as it is coming from me... You need an intervention..." D1 said to himself and sighed.


	10. Honest Mistake

D2 stared at the wreckage in horror, it was an accident. But, it was also an expensive drum kit and not just any drum kit, but DJ's drum kit. "Oh dog, this is bad," D2 said as he began to see if he could fix it before DJ got back. He wouldn't have been freaking out as bad, if it weren't for the fact DJ was still not happy with him after certain events.

DJ had just come back from busking in covent garden (a usual routine of his) however today, not many people had liked his playing, some people hadn't paid for his street performance, and others even booed him, so he was a bit upset about that already. Walking trying to keep his spirits up.

D2 thought he heard someone approaching and started panicking a bit. He'd never really seen DJ angry, but he didn't really want to. Especially when DJ wanted nothing to do with him right now.

DJ was at his door, with his tail a bit down and his eyes in his usual nonchalant stoic expression, sighing.

A sudden chill went down D2's back as he prepared to explain himself. He shouldn't have been here in the first place, but he only entered because he was in a bit of a daze. He turned to leave but tripped into the drum kit and now he was gonna to face the one brother who really wasn't fond of him.

DJ walked in and slowly his went from annoyed to shocked, he trembled, looking at all the destruction in front of him as he scanned the area, and tried to find his bearings.

D2 just stood there frozen in fear as his brother's gaze started to turn towards him. He gulped as he noticed his brother was already looking down. He knew he was in for it now, he wished he'd die on the spot instead of facing the wrath of DJ.

D2 then heard a slight growl from DJ and suddenly DJ yelled. "What. The. FUUUUCK!!!" "For FUCK sake, D2 dogfucking dammit!" "Christ!" DJ blared out at D2 really angry "That's damn essential drum kit!"

"It was an accident, I can explain, I'll do anything to make this up to you," D2 pleaded with his brother, trying not to burst into tears from the yelling as he felt that would make things worse.

DJ pounced on him quickly, bringing D2 on his back. "Why?! Why ME?!" DJ started tearing up a bit, his drum kit was destroyed and the stress was overbearing.

"Wait, DJ... Please, I'm sorry!" D2 pleaded as he started crying as well. "It was an accident, I swear!" D2 tried to reason with DJ, he wondered how much of this was pent up anger from the events of over a month ago.

"Grrr PROVE IT! PROVE IT THEN YOU DUMBASS!" DJ yelled again, getting off him slowly

"I entered on accident, I was leaving and tripped over my own paws. I'll do anything to make it up to you," D2 said, choking up, feeling like shit for everything and wishing he could take it back.

DJ calmed down a bit, if there's one thing he knew it was calming down, he breathed hard and slowly, letting D2 get up He sighed, shedding tears and weeping a bit, “I'm s-sorry I got angry at you, I just....sigh I had a bad day D2, honestly.”

"It's alright, I had it coming I guess," D2 said wiping his face, not sure what else to say. He knew DJ wanted nothing to do with him, and this wasn't helping the situation.

"You're gonna pay for this damage however, one way or another," DJ gazed into D2's face, with a stern look "You won't see it coming but...you'll know when it hits you"

"R-Right," D2 said as DJ's threat reached his ears, he wasn't sure what DJ meant and figured he'd find out soon enough. He didn't want to admit it, but he half wished DJ would pin him to the ground yelling at him while plowing him. "So... Uh... I guess I'll leave now..." D2 said as he made his why over to the door.

“Yeah… Remember don't worry about it, you'll know when it comes you clutz~” he said and surprisingly smacked D2's butt as he went.

D2 blushed and moaned a bit, he was very much a sub and everyone knew it. DJ especially, he walked out not sure there was much else to say.

“Now get the heck outta here~” DJ said with a smirk.

D2 left without a word, curious as to what DJ had planned.


	11. Serious Talk

Destiny was in the attic just laying on her back thinking. She was glad D2 had warned them about that creep they were going to have as a final client but she was also disappointed she didn't get the chance to end her career as a whore with a bang.

D1 made his way to the attic, he was pretty sure Destiny told him to meet her there. He had noticed D2 walk by and noted his brother seemed conflicted, but he'd need to see Destiny first. He was glad he no longer had to try to hide what he was up to. He entered the attic, he felt they'd mostly be talking.

"Hey D1 come cuddle with me for a second," Destiny said after she made sure it was him that came in and laid back down.

"Alright, Destiny," D1 said, laying next to her and nuzzling her neck. He thought about talking to her about D2, but he also wanted to just focus on her.

Destiny just leaned into him for a bit before she said "I'm feeling really conflicted right now love, like, on one paw I'm glad I didn't have to deal with that creep D2 was talking about but on the other I was also hoping to make the last time one to remember you know?"

"I understand, and D2 can be a bit difficult but I know he was concerned for your safety and mine too. Though, I need to give him an intervention. As hypocritical as it is, he sleeps around and I'm concerned he'll get himself in trouble," D1 said as he thought it over, concern of his brother overtaking his thoughts.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I've been cutting him more slack then I probably should because I know he's still heartbroken over Dante," Destiny said thoughtfully, "you'd think he would have started to get better after him and Delgado started inviting him to threesomes but he's just gotten worse..."

"I agree, he needs help... I know some of it's to do with Dante, Da Vinci, and DJ... But, he also had problems before we came here. Only D3 and I know about them, plus he could have a mental issue but that's just me with a theory. I want to help, but I don't know what the right thing to do for him is," D1 said with a sigh as he thought it over. "I'm really sorry for bringing this up, it's just he's my brother and I'm worried about him you know," D1 said and gave her a kiss.

"It's okay D1 I understand and if you want my honest opinion I say we go to mom and dad tell them what's going on and see if we can get him a therapist or something," Destiny said and nuzzled D1.

"Yeah, I think we should. Having a professional help him would be best," D1 said as he pulled her close to him. "Though, he's got to want help and want to fix it. That's something only he'll know," D1 said and sighed, his brother had problems he couldn't ignore and they needed to be dealt with.

"I don't know him that well so I can't say for sure but I think he does," Destiny said trying to reassure him "this sleeping around thing feels like a cry for help but I don't know for sure".

"Maybe, all I know is he needs a healthier way to deal with his problems," D1 said as he hugged Destiny tightly, he would talk with his brother and parents later. Right now, he just wanted to be with Destiny.

Destiny just hugged him back for a bit and eventually said "there's something about this attic that makes spending time with you just that much more special D1".

"I know what you mean, but everyday with you is always special to me," D1 said as he gave her a kiss, this time he held for a bit and gently caressed her neck.

Destiny kissed him back loving his touch and put her arms around him.

He began wrestling her tongue, feeling her warmth as he began rubbing her back. He was just letting the world melt away around him as he did.

Destiny moaned into the kiss loving every second of this as the world melted away for her too.

D1 rolled over onto her, lost in the moment as his mind began to relax. He felt as if he was high as he kissed Destiny and wished he could have held it forever.

Destiny was on cloud nine from all of this and would have been just fine if this moment lasted forever but she was running out of air.

D1 broke the kiss panting, as a bit of saliva still connected their mouths. "I love you, Destiny~" D1 said as he tried to catch his breath.

Destiny was panting as well and said "I love you too Dimitri~".

D1 wagged his tail as he began kissing her neck, it seemed like his thoughts faded away as he focused on Destiny.

Destiny moaned and leaned into him. she hadn't planned on this becoming sexual when she told D1 to come here but right now he could fuck her and she wouldn't be complaining.

In truth D1 just wanted to have a nice talk, and spend time with Destiny. He didn't want to stop, partly because Destiny seemed to be enjoying it and felt she didn't want him to stop. He gave her ass a playful smack as he kissed.

"I think we both know where this is going and not that I mind but honestly it's not what had in mind for this" Destiny told him, deciding to let him choose to go further or not.

"To be honest, I did just want us to chat and cuddle. I'm sorry, I just got lost in the moment," D1 said feeling like he let his emotions get the better of him. "I'll stop if you want me to," D1 said, kind of making it Destiny's choice.

"You know what? I'm kind of horny now from all of that but we fuck all the time, let's just spend some quality time together for right now" Destiny said trying not to let her lust talk for her.

"Hehe, alright my little slut~" D1 said, getting off her, he felt pretty horny as well but agreed with Destiny. "Reminds me of when 'discussion' and 'hanging out' could have meant two different things in this house. I kind of miss it, but that was gonna change eventually one way or another, plus certain brothers of yours used it as an excuse to act like assholes," D1 said as he reminisced, he felt that was all he needed to say as he laid beside Destiny and started cuddling her.

Destiny just giggled and cuddled him back and closed her eyes not really having anything else to say at the moment.

D1 closed his eyes well, he knew they would have to talk with D2 soon, but first he was just gonna focus on Destiny.


	12. Intervention

D3 was standing by mom and dad's room. they both had the day off and D3 had been told that morning by Destiny to wait there for D1. She didn't give any details other than she wished she didn't have a commercial to film today so she could be here for this but he had a few ideas.

D1 was walking to the room, D2 was in tow looking annoyed. "Come on, D2. This for your own good," D1 said as they approached the room, he specifically didn't want to get Dante or Dora involved for what he felt were obvious reasons. He'd let them know when the time was right, but D1 felt this was a matter that needed to be handled with care.

"Hey guys I'm guessing this is about D2?" D3 said not sure how to feel. He knew this day would come but he still wasn't sure he was ready let alone if D2 was.

"He needs this, we all know it. But, we should head inside before we start talking," D1 said as he knocked on the door for his parents. Doug, as ready as he could be for this, opened the door to let the three in and closed the door behind them. D2 sat down not saying anything, he didn't want to have this talk and knew it was coming. Though, even he had to admit he felt he kept digging himself deeper.

Delilah sat in front of them and waited for D1 to start. He had told her and Doug that there was something important he needed to tell them but made it a point that he needed his brothers for this.

"Alright, D2 I love you and I'm doing this because I care about you. You have a serious problem, and even if you don't want to admit it, I know you know that it's a problem. You keep dealing with your problems in unhealthy ways and it needs to stop," D1 said as D2 looked away not saying a word. Doug cared about the three of them, but wanted to see where this was going before he spoke.

D3 sat there uncomfortably as he watched this play out and Delilah felt the same way about this as Doug.

"As much as I wish to ignore this, I can't in my right mind allow you to dig yourself deeper and risk causing more trouble for yourself. Your sleeping around is getting worse, you know full well what you put yourself at risk for. Bottom line is, you need help and that's why I brought mom and dad into this," D1 said as he D2 just glared at him, Doug felt that was enough to speak. "Son, your brother is right. You need to find another way to deal with your problems, I know your still upset and feel a lot of guilt, but you're gonna end up making things worse for yourself if what I've heard is true," Doug said as he felt he got what D1 was getting at, D2 just looked at the ground refusing to say a word.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Doug, D2 we care about you and don't want to see you get hurt here" Delilah said in her motherly tone. "That isn't the only problem we need to talk about sadly" D3 said and that got a really concerned look from Delilah.

D2 began to look up at everyone, looking to be on the verge of tears. "D2, we need to get you professional help. D3 and I have noticed you seem 'out of it' at times, now this is where mom comes in. We need to find out if you have a mental illness, we need to know that way we can make sure you're getting whatever help you need," D1 said as he saw D2 open his mouth to speak, before shutting it again. D2 wanted to argue, but he knew deep down something was wrong. Doug sighed as he felt concerned for his son, wishing for the best possible outcome.

"D1 well I appreciate you thinking I can help your brother but the thing is I'm not that kind of doctor, you need completely different training for what D2 needs but I'll gladly refer him to see the right kind of professional" Delilah said hoping that wasn't too big of a let down D3 looked at the ground not sure how to feel about that "but what about..." "the family secret? Believe it or not I know one that won't have any issues with D2 talking about that, it's a long story but the short answer is they have a similar story to ours in that department if you can believe it" Delilah said not really wanting to go into how she found out about that.

"Alright, mom. We do care about you D2, if we didn't we wouldn't be doing this," D1 said and went over to hug D2, who just leaned against him feeling there was nothing for him to say. "In the meantime, please be careful and try not to get yourself in trouble," Doug and gave him a warm smile.

"we love you D2 and we're only doing this because we care," Delilah said, trying to reassure him. D3 walked up to his brothers and joined the hug not feeling the need to say anything.

"I know..." Was all D2 could say as he began crying. D1 patted his back as Doug brought the three of them into a hug. "I'm so proud of the three of you, your mom and I love you more than you'll ever know," Doug felt himself tear up as well.

Delilah just smiled at them feeling Doug said all that was needed and walked over to them and joined the hug and D3 just smiled hoping D2 would be okay.

"I just wish I could make things up to Da Vinci and DJ one day..." D2 said mostly to himself. "I'm sure they'll forgive you eventually, they just need a bit more time. It's just that you three are as much a part of this family as everyone else. When that happened we all felt betrayed, but you three have worked so hard to be better and we're all proud of you for it," Doug said as D1 felt himself start to cry a bit as well.

"It's true, you three have gone above and beyond all our expectations" Delilah said sounding like she was the most proud she has ever been. D3 smiled, hearing that from mom made him feel like they've done a good job.

Dimitri 1 and 2 were silent enjoying their parents warmth and both smiled. "Now, your mom and I need to call and set everything up. D2, we know it may be hard for you but when we take you I want you to be open and honest. I'm sure this will work out for the best," Doug said he held the hug.

"Your father is right D2 we need you to be completely honest, I promise you he is trustworthy" Delilah said feeling like she needed to say that and D3 just stayed quiet.

"Okay, I will try at least..." D2 said as he closed his eyes. "We more than likely won't be with you, but you'll be fine D2," D1 said, feeling he and D3 would be staying home. "Yes, I know you two love your brother, but I think your mom and I should take him alone," Doug added as he saw no reason to bring the other two.

D3 just hugged the two of them tighter and Delilah just looked at the three of them lovingly wishing they could be there for their brother but knows all too well that D2 needs to do this on his own.

"Now, why don't the three of you get some sleep," Doug said as he patted their heads. D1 let out a big yawn as if on cue and D2 chuckled at him.

"Alright dad, really this means a lot, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to D2" D3 said pulling away from the hug and headed towards the door. if he was being honest he was getting sleepy and was a bit mentally and emotionally drained.

"It'll be okay, he has plenty of pups who care about him. Your mom and I would never let anything happen to any of you," Doug said as he broke the hug.

"I love you mom and dad, you're the best" D3 said, tearing up a bit. "and we love you too D3" Delilah said walking up to him and kissing his forehead.

Doug smiled and nodded as D1 and D2 stood up to leave. "We love the three of you so much," Doug said as he pulled them into another hug.

D3 smiled and hugged him back and yawned.

"I know you three don't want to sleep in your parents room and you three are too old to cuddle your dear old dad so I'll let you leave now," Doug said in a half joking manner as he broke the hug. D1 and 2 just smiled and shook their heads at that.

D3 walked to the door and made his way to his room feeling a lot better about all of this.

D1 and D2 exited as well going to their rooms. Meanwhile, Dora was in her and D3's room. D3 told her he had something to do involving his brothers and it would probably take a bit.

D3 walked in and collapsed on the bed and said "hey Dora, not going to lie, that thing I had to do turned out to be more than a bit draining".

"Hehe, looks like it~" Dora said and kissed his cheek, leaning against him. "How'd it go?" Dora asked, she wasn't gonna ask for any details unless D3 wanted to tell her.

"It went alright, I'll tell you all about it after I get some sleep but basically D2 is going to get some professional help" D3 said wanting to go ahead and tell her everything but he knew he couldn't stay awake long enough.

"Ah, it can wait until morning. For now, you need to sleep," Dora said hugging him and resting her head on his chest. She felt ready to stick with D3 through anything, at this point it felt like they'd already been through so much.

D3 just smiled as Dora cuddled up to him. After all that's happened he felt like he could trust Dora with anything really and was glad he had her in his life as he fell asleep.

Dora soon followed as she rested against him. His heartbeat calmed her as she slept, dreaming of her future with him.


	13. A New Development

Dante had been thinking of talking with Dylan lately, he had been so focused on everything else he hadn't had the time to hang out with him. Dylan was almost as important to him as Delgado, and he knew Dylan was always willing to lend an ear.

Dylan had just gotten all the chores done for today and was looking forward to relaxing for a bit in his and Dolly's room, Dolly was taking care of some of the younger pups right now and would be busy for a few hours.

Dante made sure to knock to make sure Dylan was there and wasn't busy with anything. "Hey, Dylan are you there? I wanted to chat a bit," Dante asked as he waited for the cue to enter.

"Come on in Dante, I've got the time surprisingly" Dylan said while he sat down, he thought talking with Dante would be nice since they haven't had time to in forever.

Dante entered seeming more upbeat and happy since the last time they talked, he figured Dylan didn't have to ask why. "Hey, Dylan I just felt like having a friendly chat. Been a bit crazy around the house huh?" Dante said, laying down next to Dylan.

"No kidding Dante, mom and dad has kept me and Dolly up to date on what you and the Dimitris have been finding out about yourselves" Dylan said with a laugh "plus you hooked up with Delgado since we last talk huh? we really need to chat more, it's been forever since that last talked".

"Yeah, and Delgado was kind of a surprise to me. I feel bad for breaking D2's heart a bit, but well you know what happened," Dante said, feeling no point saying much more on the subject. "Delgado has been wonderful, and acts surprisingly mature for his age," Dante said thoughtfully.

Dylan wanted to say something about D2 but he felt that whatever he had to say Dante has heard plenty of times by now so instead he said "I know what you mean about Delgado, if you only saw him in passing he just seems like the hyperactive racer type and he is don't get me wrong but there's so much more to him".

"Yeah, I can't argue with you there," Dante said as he got to thinking about Delgado smiling. "Oh, and recently I've been working on dealing with... My past, I guess..." Dante said and was pretty sure Dylan knew what he was talking about.

Dylan got up and hugged Dante "I know that can't be easy Dante, I'm glad you're working on this, it's not good for your mental health to bottle these things up".

"It's just... Why did he hate me so much?" Dante said feeling tears in his eyes, he wasn't sure what more to say.

"I don't know Dante, in my opinion he was an idiot for not seeing how wonderful you are" Dylan said, stroking Dante's back trying to comfort him.

"But, I know I need to work through this. It's caused enough problems, and using it as an excuse to lash out others only made me more like him,"Dante said with a sigh, scooting closer to Dylan and leaning against him.

Dylan just nodded and held Dante tight not sure what to say right now.

"Thank you, Dylan. You've always been there for me," Dante said and smiled, not sure what else to say.

"You're welcome Dante, I love you man" Dylan said, smiling as well not knowing what to say either.

"I love you too, bro," Dante said and smiled, closing his eyes. "I'm just glad we're all a happy family again," Dante added as he rested against Dylan.

"Same here bro" Dylan said and closed his eyes and just let time pass for a bit before he asked "Dante? Can I admit to something? it might ruin the moment is why I ask, I can always tell you later".  
"Uh, sure... I guess it can't be too bad," Dante said, kind of curious as to what Dylan was gonna say.

"Back when Dolly first suggested that we have an open relationship" Dylan paused and looked unsure if he should say this but pushed himself to continue "you may have been one of the reasons that I ended up saying yes..."

Dante blushed at that, not sure what else to say. "To be honest, I did have a crush on you at one point. Might be part of the reason I never made D2 and I official, but now I have Delgado and he hasn't said anything about an open relationship. Though, he has been fine with me spending time with certain pups," Dante said kind of enjoying the change of conversation.

"That means a lot coming from you Dante and if I'm being honest Dante, Delgado strikes me as the type to be okay with an open relationship but not one to bring it up" Dylan said blushing a bit as well "might be something you want to talk about with him I guess".

"I'll keep it in mind, but other than that... I'm a little worried about D2, I've noticed he still seems a little depressed. D1 mentioned that D2 was going to get professional help. Which got me thinking, maybe I could try that as well," Dante said as he thought it over, still not sure on it.

"I've noticed that as well and I'm glad he's getting the help he needs, and Dante as much as I hate to admit it we as your family can only help you so much, I didn't want to say anything before but I personally think you should see this therapist mom was talking about but I won't push you into it" Dylan said just worried about Dante.

"Alright, I can give it a try. I'm ready to move on from it, at least as much as I can," Dante said and nuzzled Dylan.

Dylan nuzzled him back feeling like he said all he had to at this point.

"Alright, as much as I'd love to sleep here. I only told Delgado we would be talking," Dante said with a chuckle, as much as he wanted to stay he had told Delgado he wouldn't be long.

"It's alright Dante I understand, maybe after you've had that talk with Delgado we can spend a bit more time together~" Dylan said flirting a bit.

"Oh, I'd be glad to~" Dante said back as he began to stand up, and made his way to the door.

Dylan waved him goodbye and laid back down glad he had that talk with him but was ready to just unwind now.

Dante made his way back to his room, knowing Delgado was waiting for him.  
Delgado was laying on their bed starting to wake up from a short nap.

Dante laid down beside him, not wanting to disturb him. But, he noticed Delgado was already waking up.

"Mm~ hey Dante how did it go with Dylan?" Delgado asked as he wrapped his arms around Dante.

"It went well, we talked about everything really. We actually started talking about open relationships, and he mentioned maybe talking to you about it," Dante said as he thought it over.

"Well I'm differently not against the idea" Delgado said nuzzling him "especially if it would make you happy".

"I'm not sure about it though, if you don't mind we can. Though, it's just I don't know, I don't want you to think I need to sleep around to be happy. I love you, and I just don't want you to feel as if I'm neglecting you," Dante said trying to explain his thoughts.

"It's fine Dante really, I know very well that you don't need to, think of it as just having the options to, and as long as you promise to at least fuck me when I say I'm horny I won't feel neglected~" Delgado said not sure why he was talking Dante into this.

"Like I could resist that cute ass~" Dante said, pulling Delgado into a hug and kissed him. "I'll just make sure to behave myself~ Cause I know you'd give me an earful if I didn't~" Dante said with a smirk and chuckle.

Delgado kissed him back and chuckled at that "I sure would~ that's why I know you'll be fine, I love you not holding back on me but you know very well not everyone appreciates that".

"Had to learn the hard way, but I think everything's getting back to normal. Well, as normal as we can be in this family~" Dante said and nuzzled Delgado's neck. "I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world~" Dante said as he continued to cuddle Delgado.

Delgado leaned into him and said "I wouldn't either Dante~ I love you so much~".

"I love you too, Del~" Dante said and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment and feeling a bit tired.

"I can tell you're getting tired Dante but there's just one thing I need to ask before you fall asleep" Delgado said sounding a bit nervous "since we're going to have an open relationship and I've gone on record as being bi I'm thinking I should have sex with a girl at least once and if you don't mind can it be with Dora? I'll ask for her and D3's permission first but I just want to make sure you're okay with it too".

Dante thought that over for a minute, not sure how he felt about it. "Okay, I think that would be fine. But, why Dora if I may ask?" Dante asked, a bit curious.

Delgado blushed and said "she's very nice and honestly very pretty" Delgado looked to be lost in thought for a second "honestly Dante if she had been the one to have been found by pearl and not you I might have ended up crushing on her instead..." he wasn't sure how Dante would take that but hoped for the best.

"Hehe, I know what you mean... I hate to admit it, but I did fantasize about her before. I hope D3 realizes how lucky he is, oh dog," Dante bit his lip when he realized what he said, and then laughed himself. "Well, I guess that cat's out of the bag now," Dante said as he thought it over, that was always something he never wanted to admit to. But, at this point he felt it didn't matter.

"Wait, you fantasized about her? how long had that been going for before you fucked her?~" Delgado asked with a laugh.

"Uh... Well... I... You see..." Dante said not wanting to give him a direct answer to the question. He was still a little ashamed about it, even if it didn't matter in this household. "Let's just say I really missed cuddling with her at night," Dante said as he felt it best to just admit it.

"That's cute Dante~" Delgado said, trying to reassure him and give him a kiss.

"Dog, thinking about it is making me horny~" Dante said as his thoughts started shifting to his sister. Dante kissed Delgado deeply as he tried to shift his mind back to his boyfriend.(edited)

Delgado just held the kiss. He was happy Dante was opening up to him about this, and if he was being honest he couldn't blame Dante one bit. Dante had one hell of a sexy sister in Delgado's opinion.

Dante didn't hold the kiss for long, and looked at Delgado. "So, are you in the mood to help me with that?~" Dante asked with a smirk, wanting to make sure Delgado was up for it.

"Oh I'd love to~" Delgado said, giving him bedroom eyes.

Dante wasted no time and kissed Delgado deeply. Dante began feeling up Delgado's ass and fondling his balls. Dante was already fully erect and wanted to give Delgado's ass a pounding.

Delgado kissed him back and moaned as Dante felt him up. He always loved Dante having his way with him, it was like magic to him the way Dante made him feel.

Dante positioned himself on Delgado, he began rubbing his member against Delgado's ass. Dante moaned as he felt to horny to think, he broke the kiss as he began pushing in. "Oh dog~ You feel amazing~" Dante let out as his cock throbbed with each thrust.

Delgado was moaning nonstop loving this to pieces "your big and juicy cock feels just as good inside me~" he managed to say hoping that sounded hot to Dante.

When Dante heard that, he picked up speed and forced himself deeper. Dante picked Delgado up for leverage and felt his cock throb as he watched Delgado bounce up and down his rocket. Moaning all he could do as his eyes rolled back and he panted in ecstasy.(edited)

Delgado was now feeling so much pleasure all he could do was moan at that point as his dick flopped around uselessly.

Dante kept it up each thrust sending a new wave of pleasure through him. He felt himself getting closer as went on.

Delgado moaned and had ecstasy flow through him with every thrust and was feeling himself getting closer as well.

Dante gave one final thrust to knot Delgado, filling his ass with cum and panting unable to speak as he caught his breath.

Delgado came as soon as the knot was in him and sprayed his seed on the bed and had to catch his breath as well for a minute.

After a moment laying there, loving how Delgado looked when he panted, Dante spoke. "Dog~ That was just what I needed~" Dante said as he was still coming down from his high.

"Same here~ I love you Dante~" Delgado said cuddling Dante in his afterglow.

"I love you too, Del~" Dante said and gave him a kiss.

Delgado just kissed her back and closed his eyes feeling himself needing to get a bit more sleep now.

Dante fell asleep as well, feeling exhausted from all this. And let his mind rest.


	14. A Kinky Night: Part 1

Destiny had asked D1 to met her in the attic again but this time she had a rather kinky idea and had a lot of bondage gear ready to be used and was hoping D1 would agree, while she hadn't made any promises for reasons that would be apparent shortly she had told a lot of her brothers that this may happen.

D1 made his way to the attic, and Destiny wanted to surprise him with something. He was curious as he entered the attic.

"Hey D1~ so I thought of a really hot way to start off me being a slut... at least with the family that is and I wanted to hear how you felt about it before I went through with it" Destiny said somehow sounding both excited and nervous

"Hmm~ So, tell me what is your idea, you little slut?~" D1 said as he went over and pulled her into a kiss. "Maybe I'll punish that ass afterwards~," D1 said as he kind of played up the dirty talk, but he was really wanting to hear this idea.

"I was thinking you could tie me up with all of this bondage gear compete with a blindfold, noise-canceling headphones and ring gag, leave me here overnight and while I'm 'vulnerable' anyone who happens to come by can just have their way with me" Destiny was blushing hard, this felt so exciting to her she couldn't believe she was this close to actually doing it "I made no promises D1 but I did tell a few of our brothers that this may happen and before I knew it the whole family knew about it, you can't imagine how hard it was trying to keep this as a surprise..."

"If old rumors are to be believed, Da Vinci might be a bit jealous~ But, actually that sounds hot~ But, I'm a little concerned about the risk of it, cause there are ways this could go wrong," Dimitri 1 said as he thought it over. Sure he was thinking of rolling with it, but this also sounded a bit dangerous.

"I know D1 but Dylan talked about it with me an hour ago and surprisingly offered to stay close by just in case when he couldn't talk me out of it..." Destiny said a bit embarrassed "I agreed reluctantly although I have no idea where he's going to hide".

"Alright, I hate to admit it. But, I agree with Dylan. But, I'm still gonna go through with this. One question, Do you want me to 'break you in' or do you want everyone to be a surprise?" D1 asked not sure how to word what he was saying.

Destiny giggled a bit and said "you are more than welcome to use me~ but I'd rather not know who it is at any given time through all of this if that's alright with you love~".

"Alright, I tell you what. I will keep it random and I might come in or might not~ It'll be up to you to guess who came in and who didn't~" D1 said as he began to get everything set up. The more he thought about this the more turned on he was.

Destiny giggled some more as she got ready to be tied up "this is going to be so much fun, both during and after trying to figure out everyone who fucked me~".

D1 began to to her up first, and made sure to tie her up spread eagle. He made sure she could be comfortable tied and made sure she couldn't hide any part of her body from anyone's gaze. Making sure to tighten the ropes once he got her in place.

"I am so ready for this~" Destiny said as she wiggled around just making sure she couldn't accidentally get out of this "I love you D1~ see you tomorrow~ now hurry up and get the blindfold, headphones and ring gag on me~".

"I love you too~" D1 said as he put the gag and blindfold on. "Oh, and one more thing I'll make sure Dylan writes down who all came in, so I can tell you if you get it right or not~" D1 said before putting on the earphones and thought of teasing her before leaving to annoy her. But, figured he'd just leave and think on it later. He was thinking of talking with D3 and seeing about trying an idea out.

Destiny laid there and waited not able to do much else. She thought she would wait a little bit and give it plenty of thought before she would look at the answers D1 would be getting from Dylan if at all, a part of the fun was not knowing for sure in her opinion.

D1 was wanting it written down for his eyes only, since he wasn't planning on staying all night. But, he wanted to talk with D3 about his idea. Dora should also know, which he hoped she'd go along with it.

After a little bit of waiting Destiny's heart started beating fast. It was starting to sink in what she just signed up for and she couldn't believe it 'I really am a slut' she thought to herself.

Dylan decided he'd make his why up to the attic, figuring it was better if there was someone there just in case Destiny needed help quickly. He entered and noticed Destiny all tied up and ready to go. "I should have told her to wait for me to get here, but if she's ready to go~" Dylan said, though was hoping she wouldn't guess he was first as he went over.

Destiny was starting to get impatient and wiggled around hoping someone was there having no way to know for sure.

Dylan walked over beginning to stroke himself. Once he was erect he got on top of her and began to force his way into her pussy. He began to thrust and felt her sex wrap around his cock. She wasn't as tight as she used to be, but was still tight enough for Dylan to enjoy.

Destiny felt her heart speed up again when Dylan got on top of her and got to work. She was moaning into the gag and getting extremely turned on from the fact she had no idea who it was that was fucking her right now. she had thought nothing of Dylan wanting to watch over her and didn't really think he would take advantage of her but didn't rule it out as a possibility.

Dylan picked up speed and forced himself deeper, he wanted to be more aggressive. But, he also knew it would risk giving him away. "I have to admit this is a sexy and kinky idea~ Kinda glad I didn't talk you out of it~" He said knowing she couldn't hear a word. His throbbed inside her with each thrust. Dylan was gonna enjoy every minute of this, he wasn't gonna knot her as he felt that would ruin the fun.

Destiny just kept moaning and decided to try guessing who this is once she gets a breather and for now just enjoyed it, she was hoping this would be a LONG night though.

Dylan kept thrusting, feeling himself getting close. Dylan slammed against her with each thrust as he got faster. Moaning a bit as he heard how much Destiny seemed to enjoy this.

Destiny's eyes rolled back in her head under the blindfold, she was getting close as well and she knew very well it would be far from the last time for tonight.

"Alright, well knotting you would ruin the fun for everyone else~" Dylan said more to himself and pulled out covering Destiny's fur with cum. He panted a minute before making his way to a good hiding place.

Destiny managed to cum just before Dylan pulled out but it would have hit her harder if he had kept going but as she felt his cum land on her she had to admit she understood why and took the chance she had to catch her breath.

Dylan sat in a good spot to watch Destiny, and hunkered down for the night. After a bit Dante walked in, much to Dylan's surprise. Dante decided to sniff around a bit before getting on Destiny and pushing himself inside her moist pussy. He began to thrust himself in almost immediately. She'd made it a point she wanted her siblings to be rough if this happened.

Destiny was moaning again almost instantly loving this to pieces 'that has to be Dante~ I was hoping he'd show up~' Destiny thought to herself she took all that he was giving her.

He felt it might give himself away, but he wasn't stopping. He picked up speed as her cookie wrapped his member, and he throbbed inside her. His moaning and grunting as he held her down was a bit loud. Dylan wasn't gonna step in as he watched, figuring Destiny wanted this and would only really step in if he felt she was in danger.

Destiny moaned louder wanting to push back against his thrusts but couldn't for obvious reasons. She was in heaven right now and hoped all her siblings would rough her up this much.

Dante kept going and going, slapping her ass as he thrusted he was getting closer as he put a paw on her chest. He was slamming against her with each thrust at this point and knew he should probably pull out as much as he wanted to knot her.

Destiny moaned like crazy loving every second of this and was about to cum again, she blushed when the thought that maybe she was a little too easy for someone to make her cum crossed her mind but she shrugged it off.

"Oh dog~" Dante let out as he managed to pull out just in time and showered Destiny with cum. He kinda chuckled at the thought of how much cum she'd be covered in once this night is over.

Destiny moaned as she came again. She loved that they were cumming on her. even before the whoring thing a big fantasy of hers was being covered in cum.

"Hehe, oh this is gonna be a fun night~" Dylan said as he watched Dante leave, and wondered who would be next. He figured the next one would be a bit, and of course he figured there would be no need to step in.

Destiny laid there and tried to catch her breath again. She was surprised she had two so close together right after she was tied up but she wasn't complaining although she knew that wouldn't be the norm and prepared to wait for a while.

As Dylan waited, D1 had made his way to Dora and D3's room. He knocked to make sure it was alright to come in. "Come on in," Dora said, laying down as D1 one entered wanting to share his idea with them.

"Hey bro what's up? I thought you'd be looking after Destiny~" D3 said teasing D1 a bit having heard all about what was going on.

"Well, Dylan had that covered. But, I had an idea and wanted to see if your girlfriend would let you~" D1 said as he played along a bit. "At least he isn't the one getting cucked~" Dora answered wanting to join in on the teasing.

"I'm starting to clue in on what this idea is but just in case I'm wrong why don't you go ahead and say it before I agree," D3 said, feeling a bit smug.

"I want you to go in and do your thing, then after a bit I'll have my fun as well~" D1 said as Dora smirked. "Well, at least she'll get to have fun first~" Dora said, hoping she didn't take it too far. "You keep talking like that, I might have to switch places with D3 one day~" D1 said and playfully blew her a kiss. Dora laughed and shook her head at that.

D3 thought that comment may have been a bit much but D1 didn't seem to take it that badly so he let it slide "well Dora seems to be down for this so I'd be happy to D1," he said as he got up and got ready to head to the attic.

"Have fun, and actually might take you up on that offer if you promise to behave yourself~" Dora said with a wink, to which D1 blushed. "Well, should we go now or wait a bit?~" D1 asked, waiting for his brother's response.

"I think I'll go ahead and get in line honestly~" D3 said clearly already getting horny from the thought of this and walked to the door and waited for D1 to follow him.

"Alright, let's go~" D1 said, wasting no time to go to the door. "Have fun, boys~" Dora said as she thought it over, having got a secret gift from Da Vinci to enjoy if she was in the mood and D3 wasn't around, she felt she'd manage and didn't want to admit how hot the thought was of D3 fucking someone else.

The walk to attic was a quick one as D3 as but ran there and saw Destiny all tied up "wow she wasn't kidding when she said she would make sure she had no idea who visited her huh D1?~" he said to his brother as he walked up to her and stroked himself so he was fulling erect.

"Yep, she said she didn't want any ideas, you go first~ I want to see tomorrow if she can guess which was which~" D1 said, stroking himself. Dylan was stroking himself in his spot as he saw the two Dimitris and thought this would be interesting.

"With pleasure~" D3 said mounting her and got to work thrusting, fucking her hard and fast knowing she'd love it and Destiny was moaning once more glad she didn't have to wait too long after all as she was getting stir crazy waiting here like this.

D1 had to resist the urge to stroke himself as he watched. "Come on, bro~ You know you can play rough with her~" D1 said with a wink as he waited his turn. Dylan tried not to moan too loud, he didn't want the Dimitris to hear him or anyone else for that matter.

D3 smirked at that and started smacking Destiny's ass hard and went wild on her. thrusting as hard, fast and as deep as he could and Destiny moaned super loudly showing that she wasn't complaining at all but she wondered what made him suddenly take it up a notch.

Dylan was enjoying watching the Dimitris get to work on Destiny, D1 knew Destiny was loving it and was hoping this wouldn't give away who it was. He stroked himself a bit, and was about ready to take his turn. "Remember, we can't knot her~ It'd ruin the fun~" D1 reminded his brother.

"I- I know dude, tr- trust me I got this," D3 said, moaning a bit as he got close and Destiny was already cumming again. She was blushing hard, she knew she was going to be cumming a lot this night but so far no one had failed to make her cum once and she was starting to feel sluttier and sluttier every time.

D1 decided to just shut up and enjoy the scene as he got ready for his go. He was curious where Dylan was as he rubbed his knot and moaned a bit.

D3 pulled out and came hard spraying his seed all over Destiny adding a fresh layer on her and walked over to D1 and sat down next to him and lifted one of his paws up clearly wanting D1 to 'tag in'.

D1 did just that with a chuckle and jumped on Destiny. He wasted no time forcing himself in and pounding away, slapping her ass and having his way with her. His cock throbbed with every thrust as he slammed against her pussy.

Destiny started moaning again surprised to have someone fuck immediately this time 'maybe they came here together? if that's the case I'm going to assume D1 went and got D3~ but which is which is the real question' Destiny thought to herself somehow as she was drowning in pleasure.

D1 kept wanting to do so much more, but didn't want to give away who it was. He began to pin her down as he got deeper, D1 was moaning in pleasure loving every second of this.

Destiny just kept moaning loving this just as much as D1 was even if she didn't know it was even him, a part of her wished this night would never end.

D1 put his paws on her shoulders to help him balance himself as his thrusting became more aggressive, feeling himself get closer with each thrust.

Destiny's eyes rolled to the back of her head again feeling herself getting close despite not even getting a break this time 'I'm cumming so much I might pass out from it at this rate' although that thought only turned her on more.

D1 stayed in as long as he could and pulled out covering Destiny with his seed. He couldn't deny Destiny looked sexy as hell covered in cum.

Destiny came again and hard this time laying there wondering how much time has passed as it felt like an hour but she had trouble keeping track of time even under the best circumstances "she is going to need one hell of a bath by tomorrow hey D1~" D3 said having been watching this whole time.

"Well, guess I'll have to help her with that~" D1 said as he thought it over. Now, he was curious to see who all was next. Dylan was still hiding in his spot loving the show so far.

"I bet you'll have fun with that~ as for me I'll see you around D1, I'm going back to my room and hang out with Dora for a bit and tell her all about this~" D3 said as he left feeling like he was on top of the world after that.

"Yeah, she's probably craving the real thing~" D1 teased playfully, as he decided to stick around to see who else came and ended up joining Dylan.

Destiny was breathing slowly and deeply trying to stay calm, so far she had four of her brothers fuck her and even if it has felt like forever she knew it couldn't have been that long and was drooling at the thought of how much more dick she was going to get before the night was over just giving in to how slutty she felt.

It was a while of waiting and D1 and Dylan were watching Destiny making sure she didn't need anything. It felt like forever as they waited to see who would be next. Finally Dawkins entered smirking as he walked over to Destiny.

Destiny was bored out of her mind waiting, the first few were right after each other and while she knew it was unrealistic she was hoping it would have stayed like that and she would be begging for some more at this point if she could not know that she was about to get her wish.

Dawkins began stroking himself at the sight of Destiny and went to her. Once he was ready to go, he got on top of her and started pushing in. He wasn't as rough as the others had been, but took his time working picking up speed. D1 and Dylan watched, noting Dawkins seemed unsure about this.

Destiny was moaning but not as much or as loud as she had with the others and couldn't help but wonder who this was more then she had with the others.

Dawkins began to get faster as he got more comfortable with this. He decided to just relax as he gripped on to her and started slam against her, each thrust driving him deeper into her. Dawkins began moaning, he was feeling pleasure ripple through his body. It reminded him of a conversation he had once which made him put more effort in his thrusts.

Destiny's moans get louder and more consistent as Dawkins more confidently fucked.

Dawkins kept thrusting, feeling Destiny's moist cookie around his cock. Moaning with her as he felt his cock throb with each thrust. He was in ecstasy as he closed his eyes and panted wanting to enjoy every second of this.

Destiny just kept moaning as Dawkins went at it. this wasn't as mind-blowingly pleasurable as the others had been but Destiny had to admit this was nice too and actually a nice change of pace.

Dawkins wasn't as rough as some of his brothers, and didn't try to be. But, he was determined with himself and decided to continue.

Destiny wasn't sure if she was going to cum from this but thought that might be for the best since after having so many orgasms so close together she needed a breather in that department.

Dawkins did his best to go as fast and hard as he could, feeling himself getting closer. He was kind of disappointed with how Destiny seemed to not to enjoy it as much as he wished she did.

Destiny just laid back and waited for him to finish not sure how to feel about this one.

He sprayed his cum all over Destiny. Dawkins just gave a sigh and turned to leave. D1 felt bad for him, Dylan couldn't help but to feel bad for his brother either. "That was just sad to watch," D1 admitted to which Dylan nodded.

Destiny couldn't help but wonder who that was or why she couldn't get off from someone being gentle with her, she always knew she liked it rough but she didn't think it was a requirement for her. After a long while someone else came in and much to Dylan's and D1's surprise it was Dallas and she wasted no time walking over to her "I've been wanting to do something like this for a long time to you and this will probably be my only opportunity" she said to Destiny knowing full well she couldn't hear her.

D1 and Dylan looked curiously at Dallas, they wanted to see where this was going. Both were also glad she couldn't see them.

Dallas walked over to Destiny and sat down shoving her pussy in Destiny's face. Destiny was surprised by this, she hadn't expected any of her sisters to come by but she wasn't against it and stuck her tongue through the ring gag and started eating Dallas out "that's right bitch~ I'm the leader of triple D tonight" Dallas said reaching over and slapping Destiny's ass as hard as she could which got a moan out of her.

Dylan and D1 weren't expecting that and found themselves stroking their shafts as they watched. Neither could deny this was a wet dream come true for them.

Destiny just kept eating out Dallas getting a moan out of her and Dallas said "little miss perfect getting all the oh~ luck, f- first you always know what to do and take over as leader of our group and th- then you take a chance with a guy and it turns out to an amazing experience for you ooh~ when I had taken for all intents and purposes the same risk and it ended horribly for me, it's not fair" Dallas said through her moans clearly letting out some pent up aggression and smacked Destiny's ass hard again.

D1 and Dylan traded glances, first Dawkins and now hearing Dallas was really taking the fun out of it. They weren't going to say anything, but they had to admit it felt awkward touching themselves as they listened to Dallas venting.

Dallas had said all she felt she needed to and just let Destiny unknowingly eat her out and moaned loudly enjoying it a lot as Destiny herself was trying to think of who could this be.

They noticed Dallas had gotten it out of her system, and began their stroking again. They started to jack each other off as they watched, silently agreeing that would be more fun.

It didn't take too much longer for Dallas to start cumming and squirted her juices in Destiny's face and gave her sister one last smack before she left having had no intention of returning the favor.

Dylan and D1 smirked as they decided on a new way to pass the time after Dallas left D1 moved around and began to lick around Dylan's shaft. Dylan tried to keep from moaning too loud as D1 worked him over, keeping watch to see if anyone would come in next.

Destiny was still thinking about who that could have been as she waited completely oblivious to what they were doing, not that she could help that right now.

D1 took Dylan's member in his mouth as Dylan positioned himself and sucked on D1's cock. Both moaning as they sucked each other off, licking around each other's shaft going deeper as they began thrusting slapping each other's face with their knots.

Destiny would have loved to watch this if she could but she would have to settle for D1 tell her about it later if he even brought it up.

They kept going as they began getting close, both intended on swallowing as much as they could of their seed. Dylan and D1 could feel the cocks in their mouths throbbing ready to blow. Neither expected to be doing this, but they weren't gonna be complaining.

Destiny just waited for the next dog to come by and use her and wondered if she smelled sex or if that was just her at this point.

It was almost simultaneous with both brothers filling each other's mouth with their seed. They both panted, swallowing as much as they could before cuddling a bit.


	15. A Kinky Night: Part 2

D1 and Dylan were enjoying cuddling with one another as they waited, still remaining silent. D1 had to admit enjoying the silence, and feeling his brother's soft fur and warmth against him. Dylan held D1 close to his chest as they watched to see who else would come in.

After a while someone came in, that being Da Vinci followed closely by DJ "I can't believe I let you talk me into this DJ, Destiny is cute and sexy as hell but..." Da Vinci said, reluctant but not unwilling to do this.

“Oh don't worry cutie~ I know you feel bad, but she would want this just as much as we do~” DJ nuzzled Da Vinci, they were always trying to do kinky stuff and this was a rather lovely thing for them.

D1 and Dylan perked their ears up a bit as they heard Da Vinci and DJ. D1 was surprised to see both of them. He wasn't sure if Destiny was actually bi or not as he never thought to ask, same with Dora now that he thought of it. But, in the meantime he was nice and comfy in Dylan's arms.

"Well alright DJ~ it's just weird, I never saw it happening like this, I always thought that she would you know, know it was us if I had ever worked up the nerve to ask for a threesome" Da Vinci said walking up to Destiny.

“Well in times like these~ sometimes you just gotta take a risk~” DJ whispered, tapping Da Vinci's butt, “now which side you want?~”

Dylan and D1 watched to see where this went.This was gonna be interesting, that much was certain.

"I think I want her mouth if you don't mind love~" Da Vinci said, sitting down in front of Destiny and gently placing her cookie where she could give Da Vinci some licks. 'two of my sisters right after each other?' Destiny thought to herself as she got to work eating Da Vinci out as well 'maybe I should try experimenting with this kind of thing if I'm this attractive to my sisters as well'.

“Of course~” DJ lined his cock up with Destiny's cookie, her walls immediately devouring him. “o-ooh~ she's definitely been wet a lot tonight~” DJ grinned, thrusting more in and smacking Destiny's ass really hard, “She's bit thicc too~”

D1 had to admit he was a little jealous of both D2 and Destiny, but figured this was probably the closest to action he was gonna get from them. Dylan patted D1's head as he smirked at the scene.

Da Vinci moaned and smirked at that, "Can't say I'm not jealous," she said through her moans staring at Destiny with a lustful look in her eyes "I've dreamt of having sex with all of our sibling before we happened DJ, although I would have never had the courage to do something like this~". Destiny was moaning like crazy as DJ ravaged her ass 'oh they must have come here as a couple~ well that narrows things down~ probably DJ and Da Vinci~' Destiny thought to herself loving every second of this.

“Hehe~ Then you must be happy I talked you into this love~” DJ suddenly grabbed Destiny's hips and thrusted all the way, Destiny was a bit surprised by the size of DJ for as small as he was. DJ started to thrust hard and fast smacking her ass and watching it jiggle, “I have to say~ maybe next time we do this, you could take her from the rear~ She feels so good~ I think it would be perfect for you~” DJ continued thrusting non-stop hard and fast.

That confirmed all D1 needed to know, but wondered how much Da Vinci still wanted that. He then remembered he forgot to apologize to her and realized that should happen first.

Destiny moaned very loudly almost losing concentration on working Da Vinci's cookie over 'if that is DJ I've got to talk to them about having threesomes every now and again because I NEED this cock more often' she thought to herself already getting close. "I'll take your word for it but I'd have to bring out the strap on in that case~" Da Vinci said, teasing DJ a bit.

DJ started moaning, getting a bit close as his thrust went faster and harder, his hips slapping Destiny's ass each time and making her cheeks jiggle, Destiny was in heaven by how fast and hard he could thrust loving his size and aggression, a bit jealous of Da Vinci “oooh Dog~” DJ dangled his tongue out.

D1 was feeling hard again watching this, which surprised him a little. He had to admit watching this was pretty hot.

Destiny came hard on DJ's cock spraying her juices on him and moaned super loudly into Da Vinci's cookie. "OH FUCK" Da Vinci said as she came as well and panting hard.

“Mmm~ Fuck yes~” DJ pulled out and started hot dogging her quickly, spewing cum all over her ass and smacking it “F-fuck~ you definitely are one sexy slut~” he slapped her ass very hard again, chuckling.

'Kinda want to feel that Dick too~' D1 thought to himself noticing Dylan had started to drift off. He realized it was getting pretty late.

Da Vinci yawned and looked at DJ lovingly "that was awesome DJ~ come on let's head to bed and cuddle as we fall asleep~" Da Vinci said getting up and heading for the exit of the attic.

“Yeah~” DJ smacked Da Vinci's butt too “You'll always be my thicc cutie however~” he said as he opened the exit for her, the gentleman he was.

As they left Destiny felt herself getting tired, she decided that she would try and get some sleep, she knew it must be getting late and doubted she would get anyone else tonight but was determined to spend the whole night tied up like this.

It was a bit as D1 and Dylan still fought their tiredness, before someone else entered. Much to D1's confusion and concern he saw D2 walk over to Destiny and stroked the fur on her neck. "I know you won't hear any of this, and no I'm not gonna fuck you. Maybe this therapy will help me be a better person," D2 said as Dylan and D1 began to listen. "There's something my two brother's know that no one else knows," D2 continued with D1 desperately wanting him to shut up.

Destiny couldn't hear a word and was really confused about what he was doing right now 'what is going on?' she thought to herself.

"I could take the headphones off for you to hear, but I don't want you to hear this as strange as it sounds. You know the story of how my brothers came here," D2 said as he thought this over and sighed. "Don't say this, bro. This will ruin you," D1 whispered and Dylan raised an eyebrow. "You see I met a girl that was also a stray..." D2 said as his voice trailed off.

Destiny just laid there still confused about what was going on.

"This was a while before we came here, and she was always nice to me. Well, at first..." D2 said as he thought this over and felt himself start to cry. 

"One day, she tricked me into drinking something. I blacked out and woke up next to her the next day," D2 said as he frowned and stared at the floor. "I didn't know what happened, until she told me... Now, I guess this event made me lose any respect for women... Because, what I did next... Was wrong, no matter how I say it..." D2 said as he thought about what he was saying. 

"I was angry about what happened, I felt shame from what she did. She told me that I was a guy and so it didn't count as rape, I lost it..." D2 said as his expression turned to horror.

"I walked away from a crying bloody mess, it was a bit later it hit me what I did. I don't know what happened to her afterwards," D2 said and gulped, as he thought. "I don't why I was going along with my brothers, maybe it was a twisted idea of revenge... Maybe I wanted to hurt someone the way I was..." D2 said as he just started to cry, Dylan and D1 looked at D2. Both unsure what to say.

Destiny was still oblivious to who was there let alone what he was saying but strangely she was overwhelmed with a sense of sympathy for him and wanted to comfort him badly but couldn't.

D2 made his exit, feeling no point sticking around. D1 looked up at Dylan, who watched D2 leave in deep thought. "I'm gonna talk to him, and why didn't you ever bring this up D1?" Dylan asked, looking sternly at his younger brother. "We promised never to talk about it..." D1 said which didn't ease Dylan's gaze as he stood up.

Dylan hurried and exited the attic and called out to D2 before he was even half way down the hall "D2 wait".

"Huh?" D2 said, looking behind him and saw Dylan. "What's up, bro?" D2 asked, putting on his best smile, not sure what his brother wanted.

"D2... I had been hiding in the attic to make sure nothing happened to Destiny... I heard the whole thing..." Dylan said looking at D2 with a sad expression on his face.

"I..." D2 said before breaking down crying, he couldn't say anything he was overwhelmed with emotion.

Dylan walked up to D2 and hugged him tight just comforting his brother for now.

D2 hugged him back, as he cried. "I just... I'm horrible... I keep hurting people..." D2 said, crying into his brother's chest.

"It's okay D2, this is why you're going to see a professional soon, they'll help you in ways we can't, I promise" Dylan said knowing D2 was trying so hard.

"Okay... Should I tell them what happened?" D2 asked looking up at his brother.

"Probably, it would help them a lot, but only when you're ready, you'll be seeing them once a week for quite some time so you don't have to drop everything off on him at once" Dylan said stroking his back.

"Alright, I know I need help. I'll give this a chance," D2 said sniffling as he began to settle down. "Just please don't let my sisters know about this, I know they'll hate me if they found out," D2 said feeling it would be best for none of his sisters to find out what he did.

"I'll have to tell mom and dad and they probably want Dolly to know but other than that I promise no one else will know" Dylan said pulling D2 in tight.

"Well... If you have to..." D2 said with a sigh, about that time D1 joined the hug. He figured Destiny was asleep, and decided to check on his brother.

Dylan just hugged the two of them and didn't say anything else.

D1 just smiled as they hugged, knowing there would be plenty to talk about tomorrow.


	16. Figuring It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 5 begins with this chapter

It was early the next morning and Destiny was starting to wake up, she had surprisingly slept like a baby tied up like that 'what time is it? I have no way of knowing but D1 has to be coming by to untie me soon right?'

D1 woke up and tried to get up without waking his brothers up, the three had been cuddling the rest of the night. D1 finally managed to wiggle away and stretched before moving to where Destiny and started to untie her. He figured she would probably be hurting quite a bit and felt it was a good thing they had nothing to do all day.

"Mmm~ wow D1 I'm unbelievably sore but overall I've never felt better" Destiny said after he got everything off of her "I've got to do this again sometime, maybe we could make it a monthly thing~" and with that, she kissed him deeply feeling like she was on cloud nine.

"Let's not get too carried away, but I kind of agree. It was an interesting night," D1 said with a smirk and kissed her. "How about we talk about it while I give you a warm bath?" D1 offered and winked at her.

"Well alright, but still that was amazing D1~," Destiny said chipper as can be "but one thing D1, let's take the scenic route to the bathroom~ if Dolly can get away with walking around the place covered in cum so can I~" she then winked at him and walked over to the exit of the attic.

"I won't argue~," D1 said as he felt this was pretty hot. "I forgot to ask Dylan to fill me in on what I missed, so who do you think was first?~" D1 asked as he left the attic, he was kind of curious if she'd guess them all correctly.

"Not sure who was first, but I think Dante was second before you and D3 showed up and had some fun with me~," Destiny said as they walked passing by someone every now and again, who she would give a wink or blow a kiss at feeling very flirty.

"I could see that~," D1 said, chuckling at her a bit. He wondered if he should tell her about his experience with Dylan, but decided to wait. "Now, which one do you think was first?~" D1 added seeing if she could which order it was in.

"hm... I don't know, I could probably figure it out if I put enough thought into it but honestly? it's more fun not knowing for sure~" Destiny said in a lustful tone.

"Hehe~ Alright, that works for me~," D1 said and tried not to give anything away with his facial expressions.

Destiny just kept walking not sure what to say for a bit before she remembered something "hey who was the last person to visit me last night? I know I just said I don't want to know who all was there but they didn't even fuck me so..." she said trailing off.

D1's expression changed to be a bit more solemn. "I was about to fall asleep cuddling Dylan and D2 walked in, he began talking about something that happened before we came here. Uh, nothing important..." He lied as he wasn't sure he should say anymore.

"D1 I'm a slut but I'm not a bimbo I can see through that lie easily," Destiny said looking at him with an annoyed expression "if you don't want me to know you could just say so okay? I'll understand" she felt a bit hurt but tried to be understanding as well, she knew D2 was a complicated issue with him and D3.

"Okay, sorry... It was something we promised not to tell anyone. Because he's afraid of what would happen if anyone found out about him. He didn't know Dylan was in the room, and Dylan talked with him. I won't say anything, I feel it best he should tell you if you want when you can hear him if he desires to," D1 said trying to explain himself, he could tell when Destiny wasn't going to put up with his shit and didn't feel like pushing it this early in the morning.

"Alright D1 that's all I wanted," Destiny said leaning into him as they walked, glad he at least was honest with her in the end.

"That's part of why he needs to get help, which he's gonna get and whatever the problem is I know he'll get what he needs for it. But, me and Dylan did have some fun while we sat around~" D1 said deciding he would share.

"oh did you now?" Destiny said giggling a bit "guess you two would be pretty horny from watching me take dick after dick~ please don't leave a girl hanging~ do tell what exactly the two of you did~".

"Well, first we were jacking ourselves before we decided to start jacking off each other~ Then I began sucking him off and moved to where he could suck me off as well~ Before we knew it we were 69ing each other~" D1 was saying. He was feeling himself getting erect thinking about it, which he was worried about because Dylan and Dolly had always been on him and his brothers about that.

"Nice~ I wish I could have watched but oh well~," Destiny said fantasizing about that and after a few more seconds they ran into Dallas. Dallas was trying not to blush and said "hey Destiny have fun last night~," she thought that wouldn't sound too suspicious since the whole house ended up hearing about what happened last night "oh hey sis guess you can say that~ and-" Destiny paused and looked her sister for a bit with a confused expression on her face "wait Dallas did something happen? you look... I don't know, relaxed, like more so then I've seen you in a long time" "Well I uh" Dallas said panicking not sure what to do or say.

D1 tried to avoid saying anything and tried to keep a straight face. He saw everything and well Dallas is kind of what led to him and Dylan doing what they did. "Good Morning, Dallas. Do anything interesting lately?" Was all D1 could get out without giving away anything.

"Well... I don't want to go into detail but I'm might have recently discovered that I'm a lesbian" Dallas said hoping to get passed the living lie detector that was Destiny by telling a different truth she had been meaning to share anyway. Destiny wanted to run up and hug her sister but seeing that she was covered in cum she advised against it "that's awesome Dallas I want you to know I support you 110%" she said smiling at Dallas.

D1 didn't say much to that, just smiled and nodded. He just let the two sisters have their moment. He felt he had nothing to say, in his mind he didn't have a care in the world.

"Thanks, Destiny, I'll see you around. I've got things to do sadly," Dallas said as an excuse for leaving. After getting her pent up aggression out last night Dallas was feeling things she knew she shouldn't for someone who was already taken. "Alright Dallas, I've got a bath to take anyway even if I'm not in too big of a hurry," Destiny said laughing to herself a bit.

D1 let out a laugh as well and watched Dallas leave sadly feeling a little bad for her. "Other than that~ Anything else you want to talk about?~" D1 said as he tried to get his thoughts back on Destiny.

"Well I was just thinking~" Destiny began leaning into him again and giving him bedroom eyes "maybe when we get to the bathroom how about we add one more layer to this mess before we work on cleaning it~ you'd think I'd have a clearer head after last night but honestly I'm hornier than ever~".

"Actually, I would love to~," D1 said, feeling a bit horny as well. He had to admit, he was surprised Destiny wanted to go another round.

"Awesome~ can't wait~," Destiny said drooling a bit from the thought "I might be developing a serious problem now that I think about it but honestly I don't care I'm happy"

"Well, I do feel like a bit of a hypocrite for telling D2 to get help. But, we can deal with that later~" D1 said as he opened the bathroom door for her.

Destiny without another word walked into the bathroom and presented herself before D1 had even closed the door "feel like putting on a show, love?~" which was more or less her asking if D1 was okay with leaving the said door open.

D1 thought that over for a moment and looked from the door to Destiny. "What the hell~," D1 said as he mounted Destiny, deciding to go for it.

Destiny moaned loudly not caring who heard before he was even in her feeling like she was slipping but unable to catch herself.

D1 held her tight and bit her ear playfully and pushed her down with his thrusting slamming against her as he got deeper, the thrill of possibly being seen too much to handle.

Destiny kept moaning and started pushing back against his thrusts loving every second of this.

His cock throbbed in her as he got deeper and her pussy wrapped around his cock. "Oh dog~" D1 said, pounding away on her.

Destiny moaned and moaned loving this so much she didn't have the words to express it and as her thoughts, she caught herself wishing she could have someone fuck her nonstop all day every day.

D1 released her ear as he threw his head back closing his eyes moaning. He felt like he was getting close as he kept thrusting.

Destiny moaned super loudly, feeling herself getting close as well.

He kept thrusting until he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh dog~ I love you, Destiny~," D1 said and pulled out showering her with his cum. He didn't notice who was behind him as he panted when he noticed Dora was beet red.

Destiny had came right as D1 pulled out "I love you too D- oh hey uh... Dora" she said sheepishly as she was still coming down from her high.

"Did you enjoy the show?~" D1 teased with a wink at Dora. "Gotta say I was most impressed~ But, can't say much~," Dora said, still blushing. "Oh, don't act shy~ I heard about the show you gave Dante~" D1 teased some more as Dora blushed harder. "I-I'll find a different bathroom," Dora said as she turned to leave.

Destiny giggled at that "well we were pretty much begging for someone to walk in on us by leaving that door open and I have to say it's kind of hot that someone did~" Destiny said and gave D1 a kiss "and you have to give me details about what happened with her and Dante, I've heard they've been fucking every now and again but still~".

"Well, I was referring to when she and D3 first got together~ She went from lady to exhibitionist as they made out in the hallway~," D1 said and Dora glared at him a little. "What?~ Nobody knew you had that side to you is all~ But, really you two should start talking more all things considered~" D1 said to which Dora just left without a word too embarrassed to say anymore.

Destiny giggled and said "Dora sounds like fun~ I should start hanging out with her" she then got up and walked over to the bathtub "now let's get this bath over with as much as I'd rather walk around like this all day~ and I'll need someone to get my back so come on handsome~".

"Hehe~ I'm sure you would, but you know how Dylan is~ And might as well join in~" D1 said as he closed the door and started the bath.

Destiny grabbed some of her expensive shampoo and got to work cleaning herself "Dimitri... can I tell you something?" she said, suddenly sounding very serious.

"Uh, sure what it is?" He asked, dropping the flirtiness in his voice, and thinking of what it could be. He'd at least listen as he was curious where this was going.

"every time I do something for you" Destiny began not sure if she should say more but kept going regardless "albeit the whoring thing or especially being a slut I keep pushing myself to go further and further with it and the less I want to stop, right now it's getting to the point where I'm idly wishing to be fucked 24/7... the sex is amazing don't get me wrong but now that I have a moment where I have my head is on straight I'm wondering if I'm losing myself here..."

"Yeah, I understand... I keep encouraging it as well... I don't know... The situation with D2 has got me thinking about how hypocritical I'm being... Trying to get him to stop and slow down before he hurts himself worse... Then, when it comes to us... All we seem to do is... fuck, talk, and fuck some more... That walk in the park was probably the most romantic nonsexual thing we did... And even then... You know, I don't even think you've said anything about your personal history to me... I've vented and poured my heart out at times, but I want to be there for you and cheer you up when you're sad and hold you while you cry... At the end of the day... Eventually, there will be a breaking point... I want you to be happy, and yet I'm torn between D2 and you... I have to be there for him and I need to be there for you... But, I just don't know if I can be there for both... not forever at least..." D1 said with a sigh as he looked at the water, his voice had been cracking and he looked away from Destiny as he felt himself tear up. He felt like he had to make a choice between the two of them.

"Dimitri as far as I can see there's no reason you can't be there for both of us it's just..." she stopped not sure what she was going to say "we need to stop acting like we're friends with benefits and start acting like an actual couple, after we're done here I'm telling you everything, my past, my hopes, my dreams, my fears, anything and everything I can think of that relates back to me and I expect you to do the same" Destiny said as she turned around and hugged him crying into his fur.

"I agree to this, I'll tell you anything and it all stays between us. For now on we work together, no more of the 'that's my problem' mindset, we just need to remember that we're both in this together," D1 said, turning back to her and pulling her into a hug. "If we're serious about this, it starts today," D1 said with a sigh as he became determined in his mind.

"Agreed" was all Destiny said as they hugged it out still crying.

As they cried into each other, D1 began to pour water on her back and began to rub in the shampoo. He was starting to get the crying out of his system, and continued the hug feeling himself calm down as he enjoyed Destiny being close to him.

Destiny was starting to stop crying and just enjoyed having D1 wash her as she calmed down.

D1 broke the hug so he could wash her off better. "Normally, I'd say something flirty. But, I want to enjoy the moment right now," D1 said calm enough to speak again as he began washing the shampoo off her back.

Destiny just nodded, not feeling very flirty herself either and moved around as needed for him to wash her.

D1 gently washed her body, he was a little nervous as he thought the things over about his life before he was taken in. He had to wonder what her reaction would be when he told her some of the things. For now, he was just focused on getting Destiny cleaned up.

Destiny helped him out with him washing her, she was being serious when she said she just needed help with her back but she wasn't going to tell him to stop. just then it hit her that D1 had been a stray for a long time before he came to live here and that meant he had been through things she couldn't even imagine but somehow that only made her more determined to hear his story and be there for him.

"Almost done, love," D1 said as he finished washing her fur and began to get his shampoo to wash himself. He began pouring water on himself as he got ready to clean himself up.

"Hey since you help wash me how about I help wash you?" Destiny suggested. any other time before this she would have drowned that sentence with a flirty tone but this time she said it about as seriously she could.

"Alright, that works for me," He said letting her begin washing his fur. He'd mostly be silent, not having much at all to say.

Destiny nodded and got to work washing him with his shampoo not saying anything else.

D1 let himself relax as she washed him off, not feeling he should say anything.

Destiny took her time washing him making sure one spot was good and clean before moving on, this felt oddly nice washing him like this to her.

D1 didn't bother to do much else, though she would sometimes hit a spot that would make him have to suppress a moan. He just let her do what she was doing as he enjoyed, and had no intention for her to stop.

Time passed by quickly with neither of them saying much and eventually Destiny had washed all of him "looks like we're done, if it's alright with you D1 can we head back to the attic before we start sharing? it always has felt special spending time with you there and I want it to feel like that for more than one reason..." she said not sure how to feel right now.

"Okay, but I got to make sure D2 and Dylan left. Things got emotional, so Dylan and I cuddled D2 until we fell asleep," D1 explained as he got out and pulled the plug on the drain. He would avoid saying much more than that for now.

"Alright I'll just wait for you there," Destiny said, getting out of the tub and getting a towel to dry herself off.

D1 finished drying off and went to the attic, then went to check on his brothers. Noticing the two were already gone, he motioned Destiny inside. He felt a bit sick, having heard a lot of his siblings 'dirty laundry' and he figured it was gonna be a long day. He didn't even want to bring up Dawkins, or anyone else for that matter. He just couldn't get anything out of his head as he thought this over.

Destiny went to lay down by the window and beckoned him over to come and cuddle with her before they started "from the look on your face I'm guessing you heard some things you shouldn't have from our sibling? if so you don't have to say anything about it, right now is just about you and me".

D1 nodded and got next to her, wondering what to say first. "Where to begin? You want to start or should I?" D1 asked as he cuddled Destiny.

"you start, I'm still getting my thoughts in order," Destiny said, nuzzling him.

"Okay... So, I don't remember much... but, I remember my parents arguing... About us not being theirs... Anyway, we were abandoned on the side of the road... Couldn't have been more than 3 or 4... We tried to follow them back, but we could never keep up with a car... Watching them drive away... the three didn't know what to do... We tried to find our way back and got lost... We dug through trash, just to have anything to keep us from starving... the three of us agreed to stick together, we had no one else... Begging for food, meeting people who used us in all kinds of ways... Humans hitting us away, not wanting to risk catching a disease... Even if we didn't act hostile... D2... Met someone and they helped at first... D2 really got along with her... But, then she did something and he just snapped... We ran away... Ended up in London... And decided if the world hated us, we'd give them a reason to... We would act nice when we wanted something... D2 would play the sweet kid, who would never cause trouble... I was the enforcer and D3 was the leader... D2 was essentially a spy... Just three scared kids who only understood violence... One night, the weather was bad... It was cold and raining, we huddled together to keep warm... I think we knew we weren't gonna make it... We couldn't find shelter in time... Then a figure approached, not much older than us, promising us a warm bed and a free meal..." D1 was fighting tears at this point. "He brought us to his house, and his family embraced us with open arms... Everything seemed to be going fine... But, we still acted as a gang... For a time we took advantage of that kindness extended to us... Then, something happened that led us to where we are now," D1 added and gave a sad smile.

Destiny pulled him in tight, not sure what to say and just tried to comfort him for now as he calmed down. she didn't need him to say more as she was very aware of what happened.

D1 cried into Destiny, feeling emotionally spent. There was nothing more to say. He figured that was all she needed for now, and just hugged Destiny tightly.

Destiny started stroking his back and tried to be as comforting as possible and would wait until he gave her the okay before she went ahead with her story.

It took a minute for D1 to calm down, after a while, he managed to settle down a bit. "Alright, I think that's as settled down as I can get after dumping all that out on you," D1 said and took a deep breath.

"Alright love if you're sure, do you want to hear my story? we can always do this later D1" Destiny asked him making sure he was absolutely okay before she went on.

"Yeah, go ahead. We both need to let this out I think," D1 said as he pet her fur. This was going to be a day of emotions and he knew it.

"Okay so, me Dallas and Deja Vu were born to moms third husband and was actually the talent scout that got us to be the dog actors we are today if you can believe it, that much is pretty much all I'm thankful for him sadly... he was pretty bad at his job and we ended up being a big break for him, he tried less and less to do his job and outright admitted to us that he was going to ride out our success as a source of income for the foreseeable future, that was the straw that broke the camel's back honestly and mom divorced him super fast after we told her that and you can't imagine how hard he fought to have custody over us... it was pretty much a lost cause for him after the three of us ended up testifying against him about what his plans for us were but it still hurt having to do that... and a few years later mom met Doug and the rest is history" Destiny said looking like she was about to cry from reliving all that.

"Yikes, I guess we both have had our downs in life..." D1 said and hugged her tightly. "But, we have a good family now," D1 said as he comforted her, not sure what more to say.

"Yeah we sure do" Destiny said, hugging him back and just closing her eyes and enjoying the moment with D1.

"I think that was all the emotion that we can muster, let's take a nap," D1 said, feeling emotionally exhausted. He just nuzzled Destiny, and closed his eyes.

Destiny yawned and said "like, way ahead of you" she then nuzzled him back just before drifting off to sleep.

Dimitri 1 wasn't far behind and soon fell asleep as well.

~

Dimitri 2 lay on his bed, just alone with his thoughts. He wasn't sure how he felt about all that's happened recently. He was trying to resist his urges, not that he had much say in the matter.

Dolly knocked on the door "D2? you in there? I'm not mad, I just want to talk".

"Uh... Fine, come in," D2 said as he looked to the door, not really sure what Dolly was going to tell him. But, he knew Dolly could be caring or stern when she needed to be.

Dolly just sat down in front of him and took a deep breath and said "if I'm being honest D2, I always had the feeling you didn't care for girls or women in general so that part wasn't that big of a shook... what was, however, was why you felt that way," she was looking at the ground now with a look on her face that said that she was, despite saying she wasn't just a second ago, very angry.

"I didn't want anyone to know, partly due to the reaction I would get..." D2 responded he looked at Dolly for a moment, but just looked at his bed feeling nauseous. He wanted to love his sisters, but it was hard for him too. This was why he needed therapy, and he knew that.

Dolly pulled him into a hug and said "I know D2 I know... I can't believe that bitch actually did that and told you to your face those awful things, I know I should tell you that you shouldn't have done that and that you took the wrong lessons from it but honestly? I would feel like a hypocrite because I know I would have done the exact same thing at that age if something like that happened to me..."

D2 looked up at Dolly, not sure what to say. He got up and walked over to Dolly, leaning against her and crying.

Dolly hugged him and started stroking his back trying to comfort him best she could.

"Hopefully this therapist will help, I want to love my sisters. Yet, I always think of... that bitch..." D2 said as he just cried into Dolly.

"We can only hope, I know your feelings are complicated but I want you to know I love you D2 and I'll be there for you every step of the way if you need me" Dolly said holding him tight and just letting him cry it out.

"Alright, Dolly. I love you too... at least I want to..." D2 said and sighed, in a way he wanted Dolly's help as well even couldn't seem to admit it.

Dolly tried not to cry in front of him and said, "it's alright D2 I understand," she felt her voice might have given her away to how she was feeling but she knew she needed to be strong right now.

"I'm sorry..." was all D2 could say as he enjoyed Dolly's embrace. Feeling Dolly's warmth comforted him, and put his mind at ease,

"It's okay D2, I took a hit emotionally but I really do understand you can't help it" Dolly said pulling him in tighter.

"But... Maybe there's a chance it can change, I just need to learn to overcome it..." D2 said as he thought it over, D2 just enjoyed Dolly's embrace and didn't want to break it.

"I'm sure you can D2 I believe in you" Dolly said smiling as she looked down on him.

D2 felt himself cry again as Dolly said that, he was ready to move past his problems but wasn't sure how yet.

Dolly just patted him as he cried again and whispered things like 'it's okay' and 'there there' in his ear.

"Please... Don't leave me..." D2 said as she continued to cry into her. He still felt a bit broken up and showed no sign of calming down anytime soon.

"I'll stay all day and all night long if I have to," Dolly told him, stroking his back again.

"Thank you..." D2 let out as he sniffled, hugging Dolly tightly. D2 didn't feel he had to say anything else, and just wanted Dolly's comfort right now.

Dolly just smiled and just kept stroking his back happy to be there for D2 'Dylan can handle pup care for today, I'm sure he'll understand when I tell him about this later' Dolly thought to herself as she got ready to make good on that promise she just made.

D2 finally started to calm down after a bit, feeling exhausted from crying so much. He couldn't really think of anything to say but didn't really need to.

Dolly could tell D2 had calmed down but decided to stay with him a bit longer just to be safe and wait for him to say she could go.

"I think I just want to take a nap now," D2 said and yawned a bit. He did appreciate Dolly, but still felt it would be a bit before he could figure out his emotions.

"Okay D2, if you need me don't be afraid to come and find me alright?" Dolly said and kissed his forehead as she got up and picked him up and carried him over to the bed to lay him down.

"Okay... Thank you for talking with me... I think it did help a bit," D2 said and closed his eyes, feeling a little better and looking forward to seeing this therapist.

"I'm glad it did D2, I love you and would do anything for you even if you have trouble loving me back," Dolly said before walking to the door.

"I love you too, Dolly," D2 said, sounding like he meant it a bit more this time, still he felt he had a long way to go.

Dolly turned around and looked at him like that meant the world to her before running back and giving him one more hug.

D2 smiled and hugged her back, a bit surprised but didn't say a word. It was the start in the right direction for D2 at least, but at least his family was willing to help him.

"you have no idea how much it means to hear that," Dolly said on the verge of crying tears of joy "I'll let you rest now D2, this has been an emotional rollercoaster for the both of us".

"Yeah, it really has... I'm gonna figure this out, especially with everyone so willing to help," D2 said as he thought about everything. D2 closed his eyes and smiled, his mind now at ease.

Dolly just smiled at him for a second and walked to the door and gave him one last look feeling very good about what just happened and closed the door and went to see if she could take a nap herself.

~

Dimitri 1 had told Destiny he remembered he needed to do something important and made his way to find Da Vinci. In his mind he was as guilty as D2, and knew he never offered any sort of apology for what they had planned to do.

Da Vinci was in her room having just gotten done with another painting and was getting ready to relax and let it dry as DJ was at a gig at the moment.

D1 walked up to the door, and knocked on it. "Da Vinci, if you're in there, I need to tell you something that is really overdue," D1 said, wanting to say who it was before opening the door.

"Come on in D1 the door's open," Da Vinci said, getting up having a feeling she knew what this was about.

D1 entered and felt a bit nervous, as he sighed. "I just want to apologize for what my brothers and I almost did. This should've happened a lot sooner, and I just hope we can make it up to you one day," D1 said as he felt himself choke up a bit.

Da Vinci walked to him and pulled him into a hug "it's alright D1, I've already forgiven you and D3 and I'm almost ready to forgive D2 as well," she told him trying to reassure him.

D1 hugged her back, and smiled from his sister's embrace. "Alright, and D2's going to be getting some help soon. Partly because I'm tired of watching him dig himself deeper," D1 stated as he just hugged Da Vinci a bit tighter.

"I'm glad that he is, if I'm being honest he has always felt... off compared to you and D3 but I could never put my paw on what it was about him that made me feel that way," Da Vinci said trying to phrase that in the nicest way possible "is there anything else you want to talk about while you're here?"

"Well, there was another thing I got to thinking about. But, I need to sort something else out before I ask about it," D1 admitted to her, feeling he needed to work on things with Destiny before thinking about getting involved with his other siblings.

"Okay then D1 whenever you're ready," Da Vinci said as she walked over to her bed to lay down.

D1 looked over Da Vinci's body when he thought she wasn't looking and turned to leave. "See you later, sis. Tell DJ I said 'hi'," D1 said as he exited and went to close the door behind him.

"Okay D1 will do see you later," Da Vinci said, waving him goodbye.

D1 exited feeling a bit more relieved in his mind, he made his way to back to Destiny. "I'll just take this one day at a time," D1 told himself as he walked.


	17. Partner Swap

Dora just lay in her bed, relaxing as she was thinking about everything that was happening. While she didn't know D2 that well, he was still her brother and she wanted him to get the help he needed. But, that wasn't the only thing on her mind.

Delgado knocked on the door and said "hey Dora? can I come in and talk for a bit?"

"Alright, come on in," Dora said, sitting up so she wasn't accidentally 'showing herself off'. She had always tried to be a modest girl when it came to most things.

Delgado came in and walked over to her and got out of his wheelchair so he could sit down "I uh um you see..." he said trying and failing to make small talk as he was very nervous and was sweating a bit.

Dora pulled him into a hug, a little concerned. "No need to be shy, we've talked plenty and you can tell me if something's wrong," Dora encouraged patting his back.

Delgado hugged her back, took a deep breath and said: "nothing's wrong Dora it's just that I- actually before I get into that do you know me and Dante agreed on having an open relationship not too long ago?"

"I do now," Dora said and giggled, but quickly went back to being serious. "So, what's up?" Dora asked kind of thinking she knew where this might be going.

"Well... I was hoping... if you and D3 are okay with it maybe you could... be my first time with a girl?" Delgado said blushing like crazy and looking everywhere but at Dora.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Actually, I might go with it~ But, I still should at least talk with D3 first. The two of us haven't discussed an open relationship, and to be honest I still have some qualms when it comes down to it," Dora said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "So, when D3 gets back. We'll talk about it, maybe do a partner swap for an evening," Dora said, throwing out a suggestion.

"Alright Dora, thanks for at least considering it and I totally get needing to talk with D3 first, I'd hate to get between you two," Delgado said giving her a small smile "and a partner swap sounds like fun honestly".

"Oh, trust me it'll be very fun~" Dora said and gave him bedroom eyes and patted Delgado's back. "But, first I gotta wait and talk to D3. I know how I'd feel if he was sleeping around without me knowing it."

"Yeah that's perfectly understandable Dora I get it I even expected you to need to talk to D3 first" Delgado said nonchalantly and just then they heard the door open up to reveal D3 "hey guys what going on?" D3 asked he knew Dora and Delgado were getting close so he thought nothing of him being here.

"Delgado was wanting to ask me something, and we'll need to talk with you about it," Dora said as she continued to hug Delgado, before finally breaking it. "Though, I added to the idea a bit," Dora added, and wanted to hear D3's response.

"Oh and what exactly is it that you wanted to ask that you would need to talk about it with me first Delgado?" D3 asked looking at him "well I uh... I'll let Dora explain" Delgado said, still not over his embarrassment about all of this.

"Well, he and Dante have an open relationship now and he wanted to know if I could be his first girl. Personally, I'm not entirely sure yet. But, I was also thinking about doing a partner swap with him for an evening once he suggested this," Dora explained as she faced D3.

"A partner swap actually sounds kind of hot honestly, guess I'll be with Dante then, that'll be interesting" D3 said thinking this over and Delgado was wagging his tail happily not sure what to say he was so happy.

"Alright, then it's settled. Let me know when you want to do this, we just have to see if Dante wants to," Dora said, pretty sure he'd agree with it. "Might even be able to do it tonight if you guys want~" Dora said, batting her eyes.

"I'm cool with tonight if Dante's down," D3 said, feeling excited, "yeah tonight works for me too, I'll go ask Dante now but I'm pretty sure he'll say yes" Delgado said, getting up and putting his wheelchair back on and walking to the door.

Dora and D3 just decided to wait as Delgado went to Dante. Dante was in his room waiting for Delgado to get back, figuring they'd probably agree. But, he figured he'd relax a bit first.

"Hey Dante I asked Dora about her being my first time with a girl and she ended up adding to the idea and D3 agreed to that when he came in a bit later," Delgado said as he came in and hugged Dante.

"What did she suggest?" Dante asked and hugged Delgado back. He was a bit curious as to what happened.

"Basically they want to do a partner swap tonight, me with Dora and you with D3, sound like fun?~" Delgado asked, giving him bedroom eyes.

"Actually, that sounds like a fun time~" Dante said, agreeing to go ahead with it. "So, I guess go tell them I agree and I'll wait for D3," Dante said giving Delgado a kiss.

"okay Dante~ see you later and have fun~" Delgado said and he went back to Dora and D3's room.

Dante nodded and laid down, not sure what he and D3 would do exactly. "Oh~ I actually am getting a bit horny thinking about this~" Dora said and gave D3 a kiss as she hugged him.

Delgado came in with a spring in his step and said "He's totally down with it~ D3 he's waiting for you in his room~".

"Good to know~ Well, guess that's settled then~," Dora said smirking at both of them. "Have fun~," Dora said, looking to D3.

"Oh I will don't worry about me~ hope you two have a nice time~" D3 said as he left. Delgado waved him goodbye and turned towards Dora and said "so uh, how do you want to start?"

"I'll lead~ Just like with Dante, you just have to be romantic~," Dora said, pulling Delgado into a kiss as she got him out of his wheelchair. "Of course there is a major difference between Dante and I~ But, we'll take our time~" Dora said as they laid on the bed.

Delgado kissed her back and looked up at her with bedroom eyes "It doesn't matter if I'm with a guy or girl I am very much a sub~ so I don't mind this one bit~" he said loving this already.

"Technically, you'll always be 'top' so to speak when with a girl~ unless we have a special toy to fix it, we lack the 'equipment' to be on top~" Dora pointed out as she rolled over to get on top of him. Dora began grinding her cookie against his shaft, moaning a bit. "But, luckily I know just the position that'll be perfect for us~," Dora said and kissed his neck.

Delgado just laughed and said "Dora being a top or bottom simply means who's on top or on the bottom during sex, it has nothing to do with your parts downstairs" he moaned a bit from what she was doing.

"My bad, I don't know why I'm lecturing you on this. Let's get back to it~" Dora said kissing him, ready to get back focused on what they were trying to do. She kept grinding herself along his shaft to get him fully erect.

Delgado kissed her back and moaned as she worked him over getting erect pretty fast.

Dora was pleasantly surprised at Delgado's size as she moved his tip into her moist pussy and let out a moan as she slid down his shaft. "Oh dog~ Might see about doing this more often~," Dora said as she began to bounce up and down on him.

"Oh~ I wouldn't be complaining~," Delgado said, moaning loving this.

Dora began to bounce up and down feeling Delgado's cock getting deeper as she moaned, it was sending ripples in her body as she threw her head back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She couldn't speak as she kept this up.

Delgado was feeling just as much pleasure from this as Dora was and could only moan at this point.

She picked up the pace and her moans were getting louder, even if it was all her doing Delgado was hitting all the right spots as her tight walls gripped his dick. It seemed like every bounce would give her a new wave of ecstasy. She could feel his knot slapping against her as his cock went deeper.

Delgado kept moaning but saw the look on Dora's face and had to admit she was adorable looking this blissed out on pleasure.

She felt herself getting closer, closing her eyes as she couldn't even focus anymore. Dora wasn't sure she wanted to hop off and just wanted to take his knot at this point.

Delgado felt himself getting close and tried to let Dora know but all that would come out of his mouth was moans.

"F-Fuck!~ Ah!~" Dora screamed as she hit her climax and her juices went everywhere, she knew she didn't pull off Delgado in time. But, D3 had been knotting her and had the evening with Delgado so she wasn’t worried about it.

"Oh fuck yes~" Delgado moaned as his climax hit him as well filling Dora up with his cum.

Dora was panting hard, lost in a daze as laid down on Delgado. She had to admit, she didn't see herself doing this with Delgado at first. But, now she felt she might talk to D3 about having some fun with Delgado on occasion.

Delgado wrapped his arms around Dora and said "that was amazing sis~ I get that you'd have to talk to D3 but I'd love to do this again sometime~".

"Yeah, I was actually pretty nervous at first~ But, you felt amazing~," Dora said as she gave him a kiss and cuddled him.

Delgado cuddled her back and said, "I'm glad you took this chance, but I'm also surprised~ you did all the work~".

"Perhaps~ We definitely have an interesting relationship~," Dora said with a giggle, as she rested against Delgado.

Delgado closed his eyes and had a smile on his face, his heart would always belong to Dante but spending some quality time with Dora was very nice, he wasn't kidding when he told Dante that he might have fallen for her instead if things had been different but he didn't think he should let her know that.

In a way, Dora loved D3 with all her heart and yet she couldn't help thinking about Delgado. She thought if things were different she might have gotten with him, but she knew they couldn't hurt their partners like that. Dora was fine with how things were, though she did feel a need to be careful or risk breaking D3's heart.

After a minute and Delgado said "you think D3 and Dante had as much fun as we did?" he wanted to ask if she felt the same way about if things had been different but he didn't want to risk it.

"I bet they did~," Dora said as she tried not to think about things too much. "Anything you want to talk about?" Dora asked, feeling there was something on Delgado's mind.

Delgado took a deep breath and said "Dora I've told Dante this and before I get into it I want to be clear, I am and always will be loyal to Dante but... I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if I had gotten to know you first... and honestly, I can't stop thinking I might have fallen for you instead if I had".

"Listen, I can understand being curious about it but try not to focus on it. You're a great guy, and to be honest I could see myself falling for you if things were different. But, we're both dating someone and shouldn't think about what could have been for us. D3 and Dante, I would never do that to them. I know what you said, but still. Think about it, we'd see them both every day and if I hurt Dante like that..." Dora was tearing up at the thought of how heartbroken Dante would be.

"I know Dora I'm not even suggesting that I'm just saying I could see myself with you if I hadn't been with Dante and nothing more, honestly the thought of breaking Dante's heart alone makes me want to cry," Delgado said trying to clear things up. he had in no way meant that he wanted to be with her instead, Delgado was more than happy as things were, he was just thinking of it more of as a thought experiment than a serious wish.

"Alright, I think I see what you mean now. Perhaps, if circumstances had changed. Say you found me and not D3 or I was brought here first instead of Dante, I could see us being a thing. If we weren't separated and were taken in at the same time, there's also an interesting scenario," Dora said as she started to catch on to what Delgado was saying.

"Yeah that's more in line with what I'm saying Dora," Delgado said relieved Dora was getting what he meant now "I'd love to keep talking with you but I'm getting tired".

"Same here, not like I could go anywhere if I wanted to~," Dora said as she rested against him.

Delgado closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

Dora soon found herself falling asleep as well, letting herself enjoy the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, as Dora and Delgado have their fun D3 walks into Dante's room "hey Dante~ you excited for this?~"

"Yes, kind of spur of the moment, but sounded like a fun idea~," Dante said as he got up, not sure exactly what to do. "I think I'll be top this time unless you have another idea~" Dante teased a bit, even though it wasn't a fond memory he felt he was able to joke about it.

"Honestly Dante I came in here with the intention of bottoming," D3 said as he turned around and presented himself to Dante "it's the least I can do to make it up to you~".

"Works for me~," Dante said as he stroked himself and began licking around D3's tail hole. He felt there was no use getting revenge at this point, and in a way, he got his revenge when Dylan took care of the problem. Plus, he'd watched how D3 treated Dora and couldn't be mad at him anymore. Dante began to stroke D3's shaft and waited for both of them to be ready to go.

D3 moaned a bit as he got erect. He wouldn't have blamed Dante to take the chance to teach him a lesson. D3 almost wished he would, D3 hasn't told a soul, not even Dora yet but he keeps feeling like he owes Dante big time, nothing feels like it's enough.

Dante got himself in position as he pushed his tip into D3's asshole. Dante began to thrust, he knew D2 liked it rough but wasn't completely sure about D3.

D3 moaned as Dante pushed his way in, liking this more than he thought he would. D3 had only ever been on top before his wake up call, he had simply been way too prideful to let any of his brothers stick it in him and he got with Dora before he ever had the chance to change that so this was new to D3.

"Alright, well maybe I do want to be a little rough~" Dante said and started thrusting hard and slamming against D3's ass, pushing him down as Dante forced his cock deeper.

D3 moaned louder which surprised him quite a bit and he was blushing hard "is this why D2 liked getting fucked so much?" he said out loud mostly to himself.

"He was always a good little fuckboy~" Dante said and moaned, thrusting harder as his cock was squeezed by D3's tight ass. Dante's cocked throbbed as he kept going wondering how long he'd last.

D3 moans just kept getting loud as Dante roughed him up more and more and he honestly couldn't complain and D3 was kicking himself mentally for missing out on this amazing feeling for so long "how's it feel to take me anal virginity Dante?~"

Dante felt himself getting closer with each thrust. "Feels hot as hell~ Do you want me to knot you?~" Dante said as his knot slapped against D3's ass.

D3 felt himself getting close as well and said "go ahead~ might as well get the full experience~".

Dante gave him another few thrusts moaning loudly. Dante gave final hard thrust nearly pushing D3 to the ground as he knotted his brother and filled D3's ass with his cum. Dante panted, having had fun with this.

Dante knotting him had pushed D3 over the edge and he cummed hard all over the floor "oh dog yes~ if I had known it felt this good back then I would have thrown myself at you just as much as D2 was~".

"Having you two fight over me, would have been kind of hot~" Dante and chuckled as he started cuddling D3. "Speaking of D2, he's still having trouble moving on from me isn't he? Though, I could tell he had problems. Hard not to notice when you spend enough time with him," Dante said with a sigh, he'd tried to get D2 to open up with him a long time ago but D2 would always brush it off.

"I think he is yeah," D3 said sadly "I wish I could help him but he starts therapy tomorrow so..." D3 really wished he could be there for his brother right now but was glad he was finally getting the help he needs, "anyways yeah I would have fought super hard for you~ I wonder how D1 would have reacted after seeing the two of us fighting over who would get fucked by you~" he continued trying to change the subject and tease Dante a bit while he was at it.

"Hehe~ D1 wouldn't have known what to do~ Honestly, I never thought D1 and Destiny would get together, that one surprised me a bit," Dante admitted, not really wanting to discuss D2 right now either.

"He really wouldn't have~ I like to think he would have eventually asked you to fuck him as well just to see what the big deal was and then you'd have all three of us lusting after you~," D3 said just fantasizing at this point "but as for him and Destiny I feel the same way Dante, turns out she's a masochist and you know how D1 is, they're perfect for each other in that department".

"Hehe~ I could see that~ And yes, they seem to be made for each other," Dante said, blinking as he thought it over. "Hard to remember that was only a couple of months ago feels like forever and yet so much changed in that amount of time," Dante said and yawned a bit.

D3 yawned as well and said, "yeah I know what you mean Dante, it feels like a lifetime ago not a couple of months..."

"I think we both should get some sleep," Dante said and kissed D3's cheek before hugging him tighter.

"Okay Dante~ see you in the morning~," D3 said, closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Dante followed suit, relaxing as he fell asleep.


	18. The Right Pace

Dawkins made his way to Dante and Delgado's room. He was kind of hoping this would cheer him up a bit.

Delgado was laying down on his and Dante's bed just sort of relaxing right now. Dante said he would be back in a minute saying he wanted to talk with Dora for a bit.

Dawkins went and knocked before entering, and really trying to get his mind focused on this. Meanwhile, Dante made his way back to his and Delgado's room.

"Come in, it's not locked" Delgado called out, he knew it wasn't Dante since him and Dante rarely knocked before coming in since they were lovers and roommates there was hardly any need.

"Hey, Delgado. Thanks again for this," Dawkins said as he entered. He was even more nervous than usual.

"You're welcome Dawkins, just relax~ this will be fun~," Delgado told him sitting up "although you did wait a bit before you got back to us on this, I almost thought you forgot about it".

"Yeah, this will be fun~," Dawkins said as Dante entered and patted Dawkins back. "Alright, bro~ It'll be fun, no need to be anxious~," Dante told his brother to try and calm Dawkins down.

"Alright then~ what's the game plan? obviously I'll be under both of you~ but which of you will be on top of both of us?~" Delgado asked in a very flirtatious way. with D2 the answer was clear as day but Delgado just didn't know for sure with Dawkins.

Dante and Dawkins glanced at each other, not sure how to answer. "I guess I'll be in the middle~," Dawkins said, not sounding confident, as Dante rubbed his back. "Dawkins, is something bothering you?" Dante asked before they began. "I just... Let's do this, I'm hoping this will at least be enjoyable," Dawkins said and Dante kissed him. "Trust me, Delgado and I will have fun with you~ Let's get this show on the road~," Dante said, offering some encouragement to Dawkins.

Delgado wanted to push Dawkins on what was wrong but thought if he didn't want to talk about and just have some fun right now he'd let him and wiggled around and showed off his ass to Dawkins "come and get it, Dawkins~".

Dawkins stroked himself and began to lick around Delgado's tail hole. Dante would try to get Dawkins to open up later, Dante just began licking around Dawkins's tail hole as well eliciting a moan from his brother.

Delgado moaned as well, getting erect very quickly.

Dawkins began pushing his tip into Delgado, as Dante got on top of Dawkins and began to gently push himself in. Dawkins moaned a bit, it had been forever since he and Dante hung out like this and he noticed how much more caring Dante was.

Delgado's moans got louder as Dawkins worked his way into him and he couldn't wait for Dawkins to start thrusting.

Dawkins began thrusting and Dante soon followed; it was gentle at first, but soon picked up speed. Dawkins could feel every thrust as he moaned, cock throbbing in Delgado's ass.

Delgado's eyes rolled to the back of his head and had his tongue flopping out of his mouth. it didn't matter how many times he had someone fuck his ass, it always felt like heaven for him.

"Oh dog~ Give me everything Dante~" Dawkins moaned out as he started feeling more confident. Dante was happy to oblige and slammed against Dawkins with all his might and caused him to start thrusting harder and faster, going deeper into Delgado with each thrust.

"Oh fuck~ so good~' Delgado moaned out loving every second of this "Dawkins I know you don't know this but I love being knotted~ it's honestly not the same without it so you better give to me when it's time~".

"A-Alright~ Dante you knot me as well~" Dawkins managed to say as he threw his head back in pleasure, feeling himself getting close. Dante was closer as well as he continued his thrusting and was glad they had that settled.

Delgado kept moaning, feeling himself getting close as well.

Dante gave a final hard thrust into Dawkins knotting him and forcing Dawkins to knot Delgado with a loud moan.

"OH FUCK YES~" Delgado moaned out loudly cumming as soon as Dawkins knotted him.

Dante panted as he positioned them, and cuddled with them. "See? not bad at all~," Dante told Dawkins and gave him a nuzzle, noting Delgado didn't seem too bothered when he showed affection to someone else. "Yes, it really helped me a lot~" Dawkins admitted to them.

Delgado gave Dawkins a nuzzle as well "I'm glad Dawkins~ I'm more than happy to help any way I can~ but I have to ask, did something happen recently? don't think I haven't noticed that you seem to be a little in the dumps lately".

"I just... Alright, so when Destiny did that thing the other day... I tried my luck, and she didn't seem to enjoy it very much..." Dawkins admitted embarrassed. "Oh Dawkins, don't take it so bad. You just need to find the right one for you, someone who can work with your gentle nature," Dante said, trying to give him advice.

"Yeah what Dante said, Dawkins. It's getting increasingly obvious for the whole family that Destiny is a masochist, not really the best fit for you there bro," Delgado said trying to reassure him.

"Okay, I see what you two are saying..." Dawkins said and took a deep breath. "It's like me and Delgado or Dylan and Dolly, or any other couple I could name. You need to find someone who can 'complement' you, you're gentle and caring and I'm sure you'll find someone out there," Dante said, hoping Dawkins would understand what he meant. "Okay, thanks you two I do feel a bit better now~" Dawkins shared with a slight chuckle.

Delgado cuddled up to Dawkins and Dante and closed his eyes, happy that they cheered Dawkins up but was getting a little tired now.

"Hehe~ Let's get some rest~," Dante said, making sure to give Delgado a kiss before closing his eyes. "I love you two~," Dawkins said as he closed his eyes. "We love you too, Dawkins~," Dante said as he let himself relax.

"What Dante said," Delgado said as he closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off to sleep.

~  
Dimitri 2 had finally come home from his first therapy session. It had mostly been getting introduced, and sharing some background. D2 felt a lot less nervous about it now that he met this therapist.

Dolly was in her room, she had seen D2 off when Doug and Delilah took him to see the therapist but she didn't really know when he'd be back.

D2 decided to go find Dolly and knocked on the door, she'd asked him to share how it went. So, he felt it would be nice to chat with his older sister.

"Come in," Dolly said through the door as she got up to greet whoever it was.

D2 opened the door to be greeted by Dolly, he went up and gave her a hug. "I just got back and wanted to tell you how it went," D2 said, seeming a bit more relaxed than he was before he'd left.

Dolly smiled at him and hugged him back "okay D2, just be sure not to go into detail, the whole point is that it's his job to keep your secrets" Dolly told him, she wanted to be there for him but she also wanted to make sure he knew that he didn't have to tell her everything about each visit.

"Alright, I'll be careful about that. But, today was just introductions and sharing some basic information. But, I do feel a little less nervous and he was pretty understanding as well," D2 said and smiled warmly, he figured that was all she needed to know.

"I'm glad you're feeling not as nervous D2, he's here to help, he wouldn't have this job if he wasn't," Dolly said patting his head.

"I know, Dolly. Though, I haven't got to the hard part yet," D2 said and nuzzled her neck, figuring she knew what he meant.

"yeah I get it, just take your time D2, you've got plenty of it," Dolly said leaning into him and pulled him in tight.

"He did say to take my time, and I didn't have to tell everything all at once," D2 said, enjoying her embrace.

"I figured he would but I wanted to make sure you knew to take this at whatever pace you're comfortable with D2," Dolly said starting to stroke the fur on his back.

"I understand, Dolly," D2 said and took a deep breath, he felt like just enjoying the silence.

Dolly just smiled at him and felt like enjoying the silence as well, just happy to be there for D2.

"I love you, Dolly," D2 said and just hugged her tighter.

"I love you too D2" Dolly said, hugging him back just as tight and closed her eyes, tearing up a bit from how happy she felt whenever he told her that.

D2 began to feel tired as he rested against Dolly, her warmth comforting him and making him feel safe.

Dolly noticed him nodding off and said "getting sleepy D2? we can lay down on my bed for a bit, I'm not tired myself but I'll gladly cuddle with you while you sleep".

"I'd love to, Dolly," D2 said with a yawn, and leaned his head against her chest.

Dolly smiled and lifted him up and carried him over to her bed and laid down and cuddled up with him "I love you too D2, sweet dreams".

It wasn't long before D2 fell asleep while cuddling Dolly, he was starting to feel better about all this.


	19. Relieving Frustration

Dawkins was in his room, studying to see how to improve some of his inventions.

Dylan came by and knocked on the door and said "Dawkins? Do you mind if I come in? I just want to hang out for a bit".

"Sure thing, Dylan. Just doing some research for improving things around the house," Dawkins said and opened the door for him. He hadn't been talking with Dylan much lately. Which was a shame, they'd practically been best friends since birth.

Dylan walked and said "so what have you been up to lately" Dylan looked like he really wanted to ask something else and for a brief moment Dawkins could see the worry in his brothers' eyes.

"Just hanging around, I was with Delgado and Dante the other day. We had a really nice chat," Dawkins said, not going into much detail. He could tell Dylan wanted to say something else. But, wait for Dylan's response first.

"That's nice to hear," Dylan said and then took in a deep breath and continued with "look, Dawkins, I know I'm not always the best brother to you and that I have a tendency to overwork you but I want you to know that I love you and I really do appreciate everything you do for us" Dylan pulled Dawkins into a hug feeling like that would drive his point home how much he cared.

Dawkins hugged him back and smiled at the embrace. "I appreciate this, Dylan. But, let me ask, is there something you want to talk to me about?" Dawkins asked, he appreciated this but also knew when his brother wanted a serious talk.

Dylan sighed and looked at Dawkins with a sad look on his face. A part of him wanted to leave this alone but Dylan knew that Dawkins would know something was up when Dylan tried to cheer him up like this out of the blue "Dawkins... I was there hiding to make sure she would be okay when Destiny did that thing a while ago..."

"I... I don't know why I even tried, and it hurt my pride a bit... But, Delgado and Dante helped me a bit," Dawkins said with a sigh, not sure why he bothered asking.

Dylan just hugged Dawkins tighter and said: "I'm glad they helped, and Dawkins I know for a fact most girls and even guys would love the way you approach sex, Destiny is an outlier I assure you".

"Thanks, Dylan. I guess I just need someone who 'compliments' me as Dante said," Dawkins said and smiled a bit at that, hugging Dylan tightly.

"That won't be hard for you Dawkins trust me, and in the meantime..." Dylan said not sure if he should say this but pushed forward anyway "if you want to have some 'fun' with me or Dolly you let either of us know okay?"

Dawkins blushed at that and smirked. "Oh, I will Dylan~," Dawkins said with a wink, loving how 'playful' Dylan could be.

Dylan smirked back at Dawkins and said "good~ I'd love to get at that ass sometime~ or maybe even that cock of your~" Dylan was working himself up at this point but decided to let Dawkins choose if something happened here.

"Well, good thing we're alone~," Dawkins said, pulling Dylan into a kiss.

Dylan kissed him back, closing his eyes and lowered his paws down to Dawkins ass and gave it a good squeeze.

Dawkins moaned at that, he began wrestling Dylan's tongue as he pulled Dylan on top of him. He was in heaven as far as he was concerned.

After a little bit Dylan pulled away needing air "I hope you're ready for this cock you slut~" Dylan said lining up his dick with Dawkins asshole. He wasn't sure about the dirty talk but thought he'd try it out and see how Dawkins liked it.

"Oh~ Yes, give it to me big boy~," Dawkins said, enjoying that comment more than he thought he would. Dawkins was pretty much ready to go at this point.

Without another word, Dylan pushed his way into Dawkins and started thrusting and was moaning and grunting from the tightness of his brother's walls around his member.

Dawkins moaned as Dylan entered him, his erect flopping around uselessly and throbbing as Dylan thrusts into him.

"You love this huh? you little slut~ go on, say how much you love your big brother fucking your brains out~" Dylan said moaning as he picked up the pace going faster and deeper. Dylan wasn't going to go this far with the dirty talk going into this but Dawkins seemed to love it.

"Oh dog~ Just the thought of you having your way with me makes my body shiver~," Dawkins said through his moans as his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the thrusting.

Dylan chuckled a bit at that and felt himself getting close already and started going crazy thrusting as hard and as fast as he could "you want this knot slut? I bet you do~ beg for it!"

"Oh~ Give it to me please~" Dawkins managed to get out as he got close as well his moaning getting louder.

Dylan didn't need any more encouragement and gave a few more good thrusts and slammed down hard knotting Dawkins and filling his ass up with cum.

Dawkins moaned as he was knotted and his cum seemed to go everywhere. He was in a daze and lost in ecstasy from what he experienced.

Dylan cuddled up with Dawkins as he was out of it "I love you Dawkins~".

"I love you too, Dylan~," Dawkins said and nuzzled Dylan as he came down from his high.

Dylan nuzzled him back and said, "although I had no idea you liked being called a slut so much~ I'll have to get that in mind~".

"I'm surprised as well~ I've always seen myself as preferring the gentle approach~," Dawkins said, happy to discover something new.

"Well I'm glad I helped you learn something new about yourself, Dawkins," Dylan said and then gave Dawkins’ ass a slap "as for me this tidbit is going to be very interesting for whenever we have 'fun' again~".

"Hehe~ We'll definitely have more fun in the future~," Dawkins said, moaning from the slap. "Thanks for all this, Dylan. You really didn't have to," Dawkins said he pulled Dylan closer to him.

"You're welcome Dawkins, I know that I didn't have to but I wanted to make sure you were alright," Dylan said, giving him another nuzzle.

"I do feel a lot better, you're practically my best friend," Dawkins said, resting his head on Dylan and closing his eyes.

"Glad to hear it and you're my best friend too Dawkins," Dylan said closing his eyes as well.

Dawkins smiled and slowly fell asleep, getting a well-earned rest. Enjoying the warmth of his brother.

~

Dimitri 2 made his way to DJ's room, it was a bit strange but he just wanted to clear his head. He felt maybe talking with DJ would help, and his therapy sessions had gone well so far. He walked up to DJ's door and gave it a knock.

Da Vinci had been cuddling with DJ for the last half hour just enjoying spending time with him and said: "come in, it's not locked".

DJ just stayed laying down with Da Vinci happy and laid back.

D2 opened the door and closed it behind, turning towards the two. "Okay, I know we aren't exactly on the best terms right now, but I need to clear my head with someone," Dimitri 2 opened up with that, and kind of just sat there awkwardly awaiting a response.

Da Vinci sat up and looked at D2 and said "honestly D2 I'm just about ready to forgive you, so... just go ahead and say what you need to".

"Yeah....go on...~" DJ said smiling more and looking at D2 devilishly.

"Well... Okay, as everyone knows I've been doing therapy and everything's going well. I'm almost talking about something that happened a long time ago, but as I'm trying to resist the urge to... Well, I guess I've been a bit pent up trying to not have sex at all is what I'm saying," D2 said sounding a bit frustrated, but still was thinking of what else to say.

"Wait I knew you needed to cut back on having sex but you haven't been doing it at all? not even masturbating? D2 that's not good either you must be so pent up" Da Vinci said suddenly a little worried.

DJ chuckled a bit, this was the perfect opportunity for his plan to go into action. "Bro, ya gotta at least relax, give that rocket some attention hehe~"

"Well, maybe I did take this to the extreme a bit," D2 said and scratched his head and was blushing a bit. "But, I'm going crazy trying not to, D1 just said I needed to stop and I may have misinterpreted his meaning," D2 admitted, his brother was not the best when it came to helping solve an issue even if D1 tried.

"D2 I'm sure he meant cutting back and not just having sex with anyone who says yes, you could catch an STD or ruin someone's life but that in no way means stop completely... it's not good for you to go too long without any relief," Da Vinci said getting up and walking over to D2.

"Yeah D2 hehe...so you came here because?~" DJ said walking over as well and smirking at him and eyeing his body.

"Partly because I felt like venting my frustration, and everyone else is busy with... Well, you both know what they were busy with. Also, because I wanted to see about maybe doing something as a form of apology," D2 said, though he wasn't sure on that last part.

Da Vinci smirked at that, she had noticed how DJ had been talking up until now but wasn't sure if they should but she was starting to change her mind "well~ how about we kill two birds with one stone? you're pent up and DJ and I have talked about him 'roughing you up a bit' what do you say to letting DJ have his way with you?~"

DJ loved how Da Vinci went along with his plan, it was clear that she was definitely the one for him and that made him even more sexualized in tone "Yeah~ Since you hehe~...rekt my stuff~" he felt up D2's back and ears.

"You won't hear a complaint from me~," D2 said as his eyes lit up and wagged his tail, he let out a rather loud moan from what DJ was doing.

"Great~ let me just get out of the way~," Da Vinci said getting up and taking a few steps away from them. She had an idea on how to get in on this but needed them to get going first.

DJ chuckled giving D2 a good look at his cock, and swaying it in his muzzle "Sure you can handle this big boi?~" DJ's cock throbbed in his face.

D2 couldn't resist giving DJ's cock a lick as he wondered what Da Vinci was gonna do. "Oh~ I need that in me~," D2 said, unable to decide if he wanted DJ in his mouth or ass more.

Da Vinci just giggled as she watched. She wanted to start masturbating to this but that would have to wait.

“Hehe~” DJ got around and smacked D2's ass "You're a pretty thicc boi, D2" he rubbed his cock against his ass "Nice and soft, definitely gonna do some good~".

"Mmm~ I know you've always wanted a go at this ass~," D2 said as he moaned, fully erect already and ready for DJ to start pounding him senselessly.

Da Vinci walked over in front of D2 and placed a paw on her pussy "you don't mind if I squirt in your face do you?~"

Before D2 could answer, DJ pushed his cock all the way hard inside, and smacked D2's ass, stroking him slowly

"GooAAAh!~" D2 screamed out and threw his head back in pleasure almost immediately, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He knew he was pent up, but he didn't think it was that bad. He didn't really care what Da Vinci did as long as DJ gave him everything he wanted.

Da Vinci let out a laugh and got to work fingering herself "you're so cute when you're this pent up D2~ but not as cute as DJ~ but that's not saying much~".

Hearing that, DJ grinned and started thrusting hard and fast, not stopping at all and smacking D2's ass "Tight as usual~ Ooh~" As he thrusts he gave Da Vinci a cute tongue wag, his tongue was an absolute beast on Da Vinci and DJ loved to tease her a bit about it.

Dimitri couldn't speak and moaned, his cock throbbing from DJ's thrusts alone. D2 closed his mouth and opened wide moaning, he could have used his tongue on Da Vinci if he wasn't lost in pleasure.

Da Vinci just giggled at the look on D2's face and just kept going moaning every now and again.

DJ started going faster and harder, now jacking off D2 and ramming him with his rod and smiling "Mmf~”

"Oh~ I- I want ah~ that knot~" D2 managed to moan out, while he always liked his brothers to not bother with his cock, having DJ jack him off did feel nice. But, he knew this was gonna make him cum faster and he was in too much bliss to say anything else.

Da Vinci moaned loudly when she heard that feeling herself getting close.

DJ arched back, panting and grunting, going fast and hard and slapping D2's ass like crazy, getting close as his knot kept kissing and hitting D2's ass jacking him off fast "F-fuck!~"

D2's began rolling back in his head again as he felt cock throb in DJ's paw, his mouth wide open moaning louder as he felt DJ's cock throb in his tight ass.

"Oooh!~" Da Vinci moaned as she came getting her juices all over D2's face just like she said she would and then fell backwards.

DJ gritted his teeth hard, getting very close and jacking off D2 as fast and hard as he can, fucking like crazy "ooooh~".

"GAAH!~" Dimitri moaned out as he climaxed and his cum went everywhere, covering the floor in a puddle. He couldn't deny Da Vinci cumming on his face was hot, and the fact a lot went in his mouth was even hotter.

Da Vinci looked back at them and giggled again "hurry up and cum in that tight ass DJ~ I know you want too~".

DJ finally couldn't contain himself, going all out and finally knotting D2 hard, shooting lines and splatters of cum all over the inside of him, moaning loudly and panting.

Dimitri 2 was lost in a world of bliss, in a daze from what just happened. "Dog~ I love you two~" D2 let out, still in his high and panting.

Da Vinci got up and walked over to them and began to cuddle both of them "and we love you too D2... consider yourself forgiven" she said feeling DJ was ready to forgive him as well.

"We love you too, D2, we definitely forgive you and would never hurt you~" DJ cuddled both of them and just as well, smiling.

D2 felt himself tear up a bit at that, not really sure what else to say as he cuddled them and wagged his tail. He just smiled and enjoyed warmth closing his eyes.

Da Vinci leaned into him and closed her eyes as well and just stayed silent for now feeling no need to say anything more.

DJ closed his eyes, nuzzling D2 and going to sleep.

Dimitri 2 did the same, feeling relieved in more ways than one. He just let himself dream, ready to move on to a new phase in his life.


	20. Dizzy and Deepak

Dora had been thinking, she hadn't really talked with quite a few of her siblings. So, Dora decided she would try to get to know someone she hadn't really talked to.

Dizzy was in the living room thinking about 'meditating' with Deepak again "he's so cute~ I can't get enough of him" she said to herself when she thought no one would hear her.

Dora had entered the living room, she heard Dizzy but decided she wouldn't acknowledge it. "Hello, Dizzy, was it?" Dora asked, pretty sure she remembered her name.

"Oh hey Dora yes I'm Dizzy, sorry we haven't talked much yet," Dizzy said in an overly cutesy way not sure if she could still play the sweet and innocent card with Dora or not.

"Hehe, it's fine. To be honest, I've only really been talking to D3, Dante, Delgado and Da Vinci," Dora said and giggled while figuring they could have a nice chat.

"It's alright Dora, with a family this big it's hard not to play favorites with our sibling," Dizzy said again in a really cute way "even I'm guilty of that, my twin sister Dee Dee is my best friend in the whole world" she added wanting to mention Deepak as well but knew that might give her away.

"Hehe, yeah you two are almost always together," Dora said, not wanting to give too much away herself. "I remember Dante and I used to be inseparable, though now we're still close, but we also have other siblings we hang out with now," Dora said and smiled.

"It must be nice being so close with so many of our siblings, aside from Dee Dee I only really hang out with Deepak much," Dizzy said, not thinking and immediately wished she hadn't, trying not to show her panic.

"Yes, though I would say I definitely hang out with D3 the most," Dora said in a nonchalant way, she kind of figured the whole house knew about her and D3 by now.

"Well you two do share a room so I guess that makes sense," Dizzy said trying to play dumb and tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, guess it does," Dora said and giggled, thinking of what else to say. "From what I've seen, Deepak seems to be a pretty chill guy," Dora said, deciding to see about egging her on about Deepak.

Dizzy blushed hard and couldn't stop herself from saying "yeah he really is and he's very sweet too".

"He's pretty cute too, isn't he?~" Dora asked, giving her a knowing look. She didn't originally plan on teasing Dizzy about it but decided to have a little fun.

"M- maybe," Dizzy said blushing hard and wishing this wasn't happening.

"Hehe, okay I'll stop teasing about it," Dora said, laughing and admiring Dizzy was when she got embarrassed.

Dizzy just pouted and said "thanks Dora but I guess the cats out of the bag now, in case you couldn't tell I was trying to act cute and innocent but if it was that obvious I have a crush on Deepak then I must have lost my touch..."

"Not really, I just walked in on you when you mentioned someone being cute. And you said 'he' so... But, it's alright. Maybe you should talk with him about it," Dora said and shrugged.

"Oh yeah, that would make it clear as day huh?" Dizzy said and then shrugged it off before she continued "and I would but... we've been having fun for a while now and when it first started I asked him if he wanted to hook up and he said he wasn't ready for a relationship and to be honest at the time neither was I but..." She looked at the ground unsure of herself.

"Oh, it's alright. You should give it some time, I might not be the best to give advice on this, but just take everything at slow pace. I'm sure there was more to it, but maybe one day you'll both be ready to have more with each other," Dora said and pulled her into a hug, not really sure what she was trying to say but was trying. "To be honest, I wasn't really ready for a relationship either and rushed things a bit. While it worked out, I do wish I took my time," Dora explained, thinking it could help.

Dizzy hugged her back and said "thanks Dora, really, I will take my time, it's just, for him, I feel ready now but I don't know if he feels the same".

"Hmm, maybe find a way to bring it up to him again. If he's ready, he'll tell you, if not then just wait and see," Dora offered, thinking it over. "But, in the end you can't force a relationship," Dora told her, feeling that was the best advice to give.

"Okay Dora I will do just that and hope for the best" Dizzy said pulling away from the hug "really, sis, this means a lot".

"Your welcome, happy to help," Dora said and smiled, she didn't expect to be giving relationship advice but she was glad to see it help Dizzy.

"You want to watch TV with me for a bit sis? I'm down to watch anything and I want to spend some time with you if you don't mind" Dizzy asked, handing her the remote.

"Sure, I'd love too," Dora said, smiling, turning on the tv and sitting beside Dizzy.

Dizzy just smiled at Dora, she was feeling good about what just happened and was ready for whatever may happen next.

Dora smiled as well, enjoying this moment in silence. She enjoyed getting to spend time with another one of her sisters for a change.  
~  
Dizzy was headed for Deepak's room, she thought over what Dora said. Dizzy felt she'd just bring it up to him, not having the interest to do more than that.

Deepak was in his room getting done with a meditation session feeling very relaxed at that moment.

Dizzy decided to knock before entering, just to make sure he wouldn't mind her entering.

"Come in, it's not locked" Deepak said getting up and stretching wondering who was paying him a visit.

"What's up, Deepak?" Dizzy asked as she entered, and gave him a sweet smile. Dizzy closed the door and walked over to Deepak. "I only want to chat and maybe try some actual meditation today," Dizzy said, figuring she'd make sure he knew why she was there.

"Oh okay Dizzy that's fine we don't have to have that kind of fun every time we hang out," Deepak said laughing a bit at that "I just got done meditating but I can do it some more just for you~".

"That's fine, just want to talk more if I'm honest," Dizzy said and sat next to Deepak. She wasn't sure how to start, but leaned against Deepak and felt his warmth.

Deepak wrapped his arms around Dizzy and said "that's fine too, what is it that you want to talk about?" to say Deepak was curious where this was going would be an understatement.

"Well, you know we've been spending a lot of time together. Remember when I asked if you wanted to be a couple? We both weren't ready for it, and I think I mainly was just trying to get over D2. Not that I had much of a chance to get with him if he didn't do what he did..." Dizzy said as she had realized D2 had mostly just been with guys. "But, since then I have been having more genuine feelings for you. I was just wondering if you felt the same?" Dizzy said, trying to ease into the conversation.

"W- well I..." Deepak took a deep breath and tried again "yes Dizzy, over the past month that we've been 'hanging out' I have been slowly developing feelings for you but by the time I realized this I was too nervous to ask about it since we had both agreed not too before".

"I know, I've been thinking and someone suggested I bring it up. I don't mind if you still want to wait on this, but I just wanted to see how you felt about it," Dizzy said and gave him a nuzzle.

Deepak nuzzled her back and said, "let's take it slow but I do want to try this with you Dizzy, I know we've had sex a lot already but do you mind if we wait a while we figure this out before we do that again?"

"Of course, to be honest, I think it's better we don't rush things and take our time," Dizzy said and kissed his cheek.

Deepak blushed a bit and said "do you want to lay down and cuddle with me for a while Dizzy? I have nowhere I need to be today".

"That works for me," Dizzy said and picked a spot to lay down, waiting for him to join her.

Deepak laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

Dizzy smiled and nuzzled him, closing her eyes as well. She felt warm and relaxed in his embrace and loved every second of it.


	21. Easter Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante decides to suggest something to Da Vinci and DJ.
> 
> Easter fun for Dylan and Dolly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Released on Easter.
> 
> RPers: HornyDalmatian, Wizard, Eh

Dante had been thinking this over for a while, he'd talked with Delgado about it and just needed to go to DJ and Da Vinci. It would be interesting, but he figured it would be a fun suggestion.

Da Vinci was in her room making a portrait of DJ.

DJ was keeping her company, massaging her as she worked.

Dante knocked first, wanting to make sure they didn't mind a visitor. He wasn't sure if they'd want to go through with it, but he felt there was no harm asking.

"come in! I'm almost done anyway" Da Vinci said putting the last few finishing touches to the portrait.

DJ just continued what he was doing, being the gentleman he was and giving Da Vinci all sorts of affection.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Dante said as he entered, still trying to figure how to ask what he wanted to. He figured this wasn't gonna be an immediate thing, and figured they'd need to think about it.

"Oh hey Dante, not much... wow it feels like forever since we last talked, how are Delgado and Dora?" Da Vinci said as she set the painting to dry and turned to face Dante.

"Sup Dante" DJ said just continuing his lovely work on his love.

"Yes, everything's been crazy around here lately. But things have been going well recently, actually, both of them are great and the three of us and D3 have been closer than ever," Dante said, giving a slight chuckle when he said that.

"That's nice to hear Dante I'm happy for you," Da Vinci said smiling at him and leaning into DJ at this point and just enjoying his affection.

"Great to hear Dante," DJ said, continuing his work on Da Vinci and kissing her all over.

"So, I already ran this by Delgado, but I got thinking about asking you two if maybe one day we could... Well, if you wouldn't mind me joining in on the fun one day~" Dante finally got out, he was figuring they'd want to think this over first.

"Well I guess I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, it's not like me and DJ haven't had fun with other siblings, what do you say love?" Da Vinci said before looking at DJ to ask that.

"Well... I guess we could... but... Dante's pretty u-um b-big" he said, not sure who would be doing who.

"Which is why I was gonna let you two think it over first, sorry if this is a bit awkward," Dante said, though he knew this was going to be interesting. While it was dealt with and nothing happened, it can still feel pretty awkward at least for Dante.

"Alright Dante we will and get back to you on it, and don't feel bad Dante, it's not going to be like that one time," Da Vinci said sensing something was troubling Dante from his tone and took an educated guess as to what it was.

"Yeah," DJ said in a stoic expression, a bit in an awkward position himself.

"Yeah... So, I'll see you around," Dante said and gave them a smile before going towards the door.

DJ got up quickly and playfully smacked Dante on the ass "Yeah, we'll see you around sometime~" he said.

Da Vinci just giggled at that and said: "see ya, Dante, looking forward to this~".

"Alright~ Also, if I heard correctly your packing something down there yourself DJ~" Dante teased surprised with DJ's forwardness but loved the teasing.

"Oh he does, he just doesn't like to brag but I do~," Da Vinci said, winking at Dante.

DJ blushed at that "w-well will uh..have to see who's bigger when we meet~" DJ loved how Da Vinci was talking about him and kissed her neck

"Looking forward to it~," Dante said as he opened the door to leave. "But, for now, that is all I wanted to ask," Dante said as he made his way into the hall.

"Okay, Dante see ya," Da Vinci said waving him off.

  
"See ya~," DJ said eyeing him down as he left

Dante chuckled noticing DJ checking him out, he hadn't realized DJ swung that way before and he definitely liked being eyed up. He'd never admit, but he loved it when he noticed someone looking him over.

~

Dylan was up in his treehouse putting together a new model spaceship, and enjoying some free time as he thought about Dolly.

Dolly was walking around the back garden in a bunny costume, greeting pups cutely, she might as well have done this to lighten their spirits but she definitely didn't like wearing this suit, putting on fake smiles.

Dylan looked outside and watched Dolly, he would never know why he found it cute when she dressed up. Not that he minded, it just made him want to plow her more. He wanted her ass so bad right now, he was tempted to take her in front of all the pups. All Dylan could do was stare and drool for now.

Dolly continued, cutely annoyed with the easter get up but still continuing anyway, pretty much almost done giving eggs to the pups and wagging her tail.

Dylan kept out of view, not wanting to show off his fully erect rocket. He was ready to get his easter candy as he licked his lips.

Dolly finally finished with the last pup and was looking for Dylan. "Dylan? Where are you Dyl?~" she said cutely.

"Is the Easter bunny gonna visit me too?~" Dylan called out from the treehouse. He was more than ready and happy to see Dolly on her way.

"Oh there you are," she said walking up the steps and wagging her tail.

Dylan was wagging his tail as well, ready to pounce on her and shower her with affection.

  
Dolly finally made it to the top and to the entrance to Dylan's treehouse "Happy Ea- Oh my dog..." Dolly looked over at his raging erection, blinking and blushing like crazy.

"H-hey Dolly..." Dylan said blushing and his erection. "Happy Easter..." Dylan said awkwardly as he looked away from her.

"H-happy easter...." Dolly blushed like crazy looking at his size and getting a bit wet "So uh...I brought this egg for you...~" She said and mustered the courage to say.

"I have something for you as well~," Dylan said, though the awkwardness was making him lose his erection.

"Hmmm~ Oh really?~" she walked over and started jacking him off fast "is it the cream for this egg?~," she said cutely.

"Mmm~ If the cute little bunny wants it~," Dylan said as he pulled her into a kiss and began to finger her cookie. "I'm in the mood for something sweet," Dylan said as he began to move down her body.

Dolly moaned, biting her lip "Y-yes Dyl~ Anything the bunny will make sweet for y-you oooh~" she wagged her tail more.

Dylan pushed onto the bed and began licking her wet pussy, wasting no time licking around inside her. Dylan needed to take Dolly and couldn't wait any longer.

"O-oh Dylan~," she said moaning and drooling and wagging her tail more, as she got wetter, her costume getting looser.

"You don't just want my tongue do you?~" Dylan said and smirked as he lined up his cock, ready to give his Easter bunny a good pounding. "Is it true that bunnies are always horny sluts?~" Dylan said, wanting to play around a bit.

"M-maybe~" she moaned again, wanting Dylan more than ever and jacking him off as he lined up, giving him some fun time.

Dylan moaned at her touch as he pushed into her and felt Dolly's pussy wrap around his member. He began thrusting himself deeper as he went faster, loving her tightness as he began pounding her.

Dolly's eyes rolled back "s-so big~" she moaned more panting.

Dylan kept thrusting deeper, cock throbbing inside her as he sped up. Dylan moaned as he slammed against Dolly with each thrust.

"A-ah Dylan YES!~ Fuck your bunny~!" She dangled her tongue out and dripped saliva all over the place, already getting close.

"You want this knot, don't you?~" Dylan said close as well, knot slapping against her pussy. "You want my puppies, don't you?~" Dylan added, he knew she wasn't gonna get pregnant but was really having fun at this point.

"YES FUCK YES!~" Dolly yelled barking cutely and about to cum hard, eyes rolled back.

Dylan let out a loud as he slammed his knot into her with a hard thrust, eyes closed and throwing his head up in the sky. His cum filled her pussy and left him a wave of pleasure.

Dolly screamed as her juices mixed and squirted with Dylan's cum, she panted and moaned like hell "f-fuck yes~" she was able to make out and was seeing stars.

Dylan fell onto her and panted, feeling high as he began to cuddle Dolly. "Dog~ I love you~," Dylan said as he came down from his high.

"I love you too~" she licked him and was coming down from her high as well.

"Happy Easter, little bunny~," Dylan said and nuzzled her, as he pulled her close to him and closed his eyes.


	22. Dallas' predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallas shares her feelings about Destiny with the Dimitris.

Dallas was heading towards D1's room. Destiny was out right now treating Deja Vu to dinner at some fancy restaurant that also served dogs. Dallas was invited but she told them she had something important she needed to do.

Dimitri 1 was laying in his room, D2 was at the therapist and D1 was hoping that went well. While he and Destiny had been working things out, it was nice to have a breather. He never realized how good having time to himself was. If he wasn't doing D3's bidding, he was babysitting D2 and for once he had a break from them. Nothing could ruin the peace he felt, and he knew it.

Dallas knocked on the door hesitantly. A part of her didn't want to do this but she knew it needed to happen if for nothing else so she can rest easy at night.

"Come on in," Dimitri 1 said cursing under his breath, he was wondering who it could be. But, he figured he'd at least see what they wanted.

Dallas came in looking nervous and unsure of herself "Hey D1 sorry to bother you but I um..." Dallas said trailing off. D1 had never seen her like this before.

"Dallas, what's wrong?" D1 said and quickly got up from his bed. He noticed she seemed nervous and was now a bit concerned.

"W- well I uh... I HAVE A CRUSH ON DESTINY!" Dallas suddenly blurted out and then immediately covered her face in embarrassment and dropped to the ground.

D1 blinked as his brain processed what she just said. "I... uh... Well, this is gonna be complicated..." Dimitri said as he thought this over. "Um... Well... I think I see your problem..." was all D1 could get out.

"At least you aren't mad... I was worried about that coming into this" Destiny said picking herself off the floor.

"Why would I be mad? You can't help this," D1 said, though wasn't too sure how to help her. "Hmm, I'm not sure how to help you with this," D1 said, looking at the ground and thinking it over.

"I don't know! I don't know why my brain does anything anymore! and I don't expect you to be able to help, I just have to confess this to SOMEONE before I have a mental breakdown and by Dog, there is no way in hell I'm going to Destiny with this right now!" Dallas finished looking more and more panicked as she went.

"Okay, just breathe... Just breathe..." D1 said going over and hugging her, using a method he tended to use on D2. "I know this is hard for you, just let it out," D1 said, patting her on the back.

Dallas started taking deep breaths and slowly calmed down and hugged him back "why did I have to have this stupid crush? my brain should have known it's only going to lead to heartbreak" She said crying into his fur.

"You couldn't help it, it's only natural... I'm sure there's someone out there for you. That will love you the way you deserve," He said, thinking this over.

Dallas just sighed and said, "thanks Dimitri, you being so understanding and helping me out here means a lot".

"I'm happy to help, I actually do have experience dealing D2's near breakdowns," D1 said and patted her back. "So, mental breakdowns I can at least alleviate," D1 added.

"I can tell, you're scarily good at this D1," Dallas said pulling away from him and continued with "just please for the love of Dog don't tell Destiny this okay? I'd die from embarrassment... and if anyone tells her it should be me anyways".

"Alright, just tell me if you need anything," D1 said, mentally adding Dallas to the list of siblings he was helping.

"Okay will do D1, I wasn't sure what I was expecting going into this but our talk here has helped a lot, I'll see you around," Dallas said before walking towards the door.

"See you later," was all D1 said and smiled at Dallas, as he watched her leave.

Once Dallas was in the hallway she took in a deep breath and held it for a second before letting it out and walked off with a smile on her face. She knew the worst was yet to come but right now she was feeling better thanks to D1 and by Dog was she going to enjoy it.

~  
Dallas was looking for D2. She had been starting to feel bad about how she had been a bit harsh on the Dimitris. She knew her and D1 were alright but she wanted to say sorry to D2 and 3 as well and just decided to start with D2.

D2 was sitting in the living room, yesterday he talked to the therapist about what happened to him. It was exhausting, but he felt lighter in a way. He had been feeling a more natural joy he hadn't felt in a long time. Sure there were still some things to deal with, but he was taking his time.

Dallas eventually found him there and said: "Hey D2, you mind if we talk?"

"Sure, we can talk," D2 admitted and was a little confused. He and Dallas had always been like two magnets that repelled each other. But, if she wanted to talk she could, his therapist did suggest getting to know his sisters better.

Dallas took in a deep breath and said "I'd just like to apologize to you, I've always been very harsh on you D1 and 3 and I didn't believe for a second that any of you were being genuine when everyone started saying how much the three of you have changed and that wasn't fair at all and I'm so sorry" Dallas was looking at the ground at this point looking ashamed of herself "there is a reason why for I did all of this but I'd rather not get into it now, you can tell D1 I said it's okay to tell you".

"I forgive you, and to be honest. For a long time, deep down and secretly, I hated all my sisters' guts... Because they reminded me of someone... This therapist has been helping me move past it though," D2 admitted not really sure if he should, but too late to go back now. He still felt ashamed, but he had been working hard on moving past that anger.

"I uh wow, whoever that was that you're talking about must has been a real bitch..." Dallas said as she processed that information.

"Yeah... She was my first crush, then she... Well, it's not something I like talking about, tell D1 I'll let him tell you if you want to dig deeper with that," D2 said with a sigh and figured it was fair to give her the option.

"Alright D2, not sure how much I want to know if she left that big of a negative impact on you but now I'm curious," Dallas said not sure what else to say here.

"Perhaps we should move on, anything else on your mind?" D2 asked, wanting to change the subject as much as she did.

"Well... what do you think about Destiny and D1 as a couple?" Dallas asked just saying the first thing that came to mind.

"They're nice, perfect for each other really. Destiny and him have some interesting interests, and they seem to work together well," D2 said as he thought them over, he wasn't sure what more to say on the subject.

"Yeah... they really are perfect for each other..." Dallas said looking at the ground trying not to look like she was about to cry.

"Did I say something wrong?" D2 asked, noting her sudden change in tone.

There were tears building up in her eyes now as she said "no-no, it's my fault... I shouldn't have brought that up..."

D2 pulled her into a hug and sighed, not sure what else to do. "I'm not really the best pup to offer help, but do you want to talk about it?" D2 said, offering to at least listen.

Dallas hugged him back and her tears were flowing freely now "I have a crush on Destiny..." was all she said as she cried into his fur.

"Ah, I see... That's pretty rough," D2 said, he thought of bringing up Dante but that situation was a little different. He figured he'd just let her cry it out.

"You would know all about not being with the one you want most huh D2?" Dallas said looking up at him whipping away her tears "I know it's not exactly the same situation but how have you handled your feelings with Dante?"

"Well, I wish I could say I'm over it... But, I think talking to them about it helped and we do still get along... Of course in my case, everyone knows what happened and why," D2 said and sighed, he had to admit it still stung a bit. "I've managed to work things out with Da Vinci and DJ at least," D2 said as he thought everything over.

"Well, I guess I really should talk to Destiny about this but... I'm scared..." Dallas said admittedly.

"Yeah, talk with her. I'm guessing you talked to D1 already?" D2 asked as he patted her head.

"Yeah I did, I was freaking out bad at the time and he calmed me down pretty fast," Dallas said starting to feel better.

"Yeah, he and D3 always took care of me and guess they have experience dealing with my breakdowns," D2 said as he thought it over.

"You have some very good brother D2, I hope this therapy stuff helps you," Dallas said, pulling away.

"It has been, I'm actually feeling genuine happiness I haven't felt in a long time," D2 said to her and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it D2, I'm happy for you," Dallas said before getting up "I'll see you around D2 I still need to say sorry to D3 as well".

"See you later, hope this all works out," D2 said as he thought it all over.


	23. Trying to be Better

Dawkins was busy in his room, making another batch of pills for his sisters. He knew they were running low and it was about to be time for a new batch anyway. He had to make sure they were perfect as he knew no one wanted any unwelcome surprises.

Destiny knocked on the door to Dawkins's room. She needed another bottle of those pills he happened to be making at the moment as soon as she could since she had none left and said "Dawkins? Can I come in? it's important".

"Uuuh, yeah sure..." Dawkins said, failing not to sound panicked hearing Destiny. He went over and opened the door for her, the pills were almost ready anyway.

"Hey Dawkins, is something wrong?" Destiny said as she came in and noticing his tone "I'd come back later but I'm completely out of those birth control pills of yours".

"No, no, I'm fine. Uh, anyway I was just working on more. Just give it a sec," Dawkins said as he went over to his workbench and made sure he'd got everything correct. He refused to make eye contact with Destiny if he could help it.

Destiny just sat down as he worked and tried to keep quiet but she could tell something was up so she tried to make small talk with "so... what have you been up to lately Dawkins?"

"Oh, nothing really, just improving inventions and helping Dylan. Also, just been hanging out with a few brothers lately," Dawkins said as he tried to be careful about setting off the lie detector in his room. He knew he couldn't avoid Destiny, but wasn't really keen on talking to her yet.

Destiny could tell with the way he was acting around her that Dawkins wasn't telling her everything but without him saying an outright lie she felt she couldn't call him out on it just yet and said: "that's nice, I've been busy with D1 sorting things out myself, after that night, you know the one, the two of us realized we needed to get our priorities straight".

"Y-yeah, well I hope everything works out for you two," Dawkins said, he did think they were cute together in a strange way. He was almost done setting up the pill bottle as he kept his thoughts to himself.

"We're past the hard part I think honestly, we've opened up to each other and now there's nothing either of us doesn't know about the other..." Destiny said just thinking out loud at this point "and we're going on actual dates now, I can't believe that all we did beforehand was fuck, we were hardly a couple until now... but enough about me how's your love life, Dawkins?"

"Good to hear, as for me... Well, it's not bad... I've had some fun recently..." Dawkins told her as he tried to carefully answer. Once the bottle of pills was done and he began to take them to Destiny.

"That's good, mind sharing details?~" Destiny said, teasing him a bit as she took a bottle.

"Uh... Um... Well, I..." Dawkins said as he blushed a bit, not sure how to respond.

"Oh come on Dawkins there's no need to be shy in this family just spit it out," Destiny said not having a clue what she was pushing Dawkins into confessing.

"Well, I was with Dante and Delgado recently as well as Dylan," Dawkins said since he wasn't technically lying he felt he'd get away with it.

"I don't know what the big deal is with that was Dawkins but I'm glad you had some fun," Destiny said getting up and started to head for the door "but for now I need to get going, I've got a date with D1 in a minute, don't think anything is going to happen but better safe than sorry," she continued and gave the bottle a shake just to drive her point home.

"Have fun~" Dawkins got out and smirked, at least she didn't seem to care to press harder. Dawkins waved Destiny off, wondering who'd come by next.

Destiny made her way to the attic where her date with D1 would be. Just before she went in she popped the bottle of birth control pills she had just got from Dawkins and took one and said: "good thing these things only need ten minutes to kick in".

D1 waited for Destiny, it was the usual candlelit dinner. They'd both been working hard on straightening out this relationship, and D1 felt they'd made amazing progress. He was glad they stopped to figure this out, it was only going to hurt them if they didn't. He had no real plans on this being anything other than a romantic dinner but knew Destiny would be back soon.

"Hey D1 I'm back just needed to take care of something real quick before we got started," Destiny said as she came in and walked over to the table and had hidden the bottle by the exit to the attic.

"Your fine, I got everything set up," D1 said as he looked Destiny over and smiled. The attic seemed to hold every emotion available to the two of them. He just smiled as he thought everything over.

Destiny sat down at the table and gave him a loving look before she said: "that's good, how's your day been so far, love?"

"It's been wonderful, D2 seems to be more genuinely happy and I've been just talking with our siblings. Also, talking with your sister, I agreed not to say why until she's ready to tell you," D1 said as he thought it over.

"I'm happy for D2 he seems to be a whole lot better since he started going to see that therapist and you mean Dallas right? I've noticed something has been up with her lately... in fact, it's been going on ever since I- wait..." Destiny said as a sudden realization hit her.

"Yeah, uh... So, what have you been up to today?" D1 asked, trying to quickly change the subject.

"D1 please this is important," Destiny said having none of it "that night I was tied up here to just let anyone have fun with me one of our sisters came in here by herself and got me to eat her out and Dallas has been acting odd ever since... it was her wasn't it, D1..."

"Fine, after Da- Anyway, we waited a bit and Dallas entered, she began venting... and well... Anyway, yes it was her..." D1 said not wanting to argue with Destiny, he'd really said more than he should have. He sighed and closed his eyes, not sure what to do. "I know... We agreed to no more secrets... But, Dallas should talk with you about this... Not me..." D1 said, taking a deep breath, and stared at the ground.

Destiny sighed and said "I know D1 which is why I'm not going to push for more than that" Destiny thought over what he just told her 'why would she need to vent while I ate her out?' she thought to herself before shaking her head and continued with "let's forget about that for now, my day has been alright, stopped to chat with Dawkins on the way here, I've always known he's smart but he seems pretty clever too if that talk was any indication".

"Yeah, Dawkins definitely will impress someone someday," D1 said, not really caring to talk about Dawkins either. "So, what have you been up to?" Dimitri asked, hoping Destiny wouldn't be interested in talking about Dawkins.

"Not much, other then spending time with you or Dallas and Deja Vu I've had gigs here and there, got a big one coming up soon actually," Destiny said not caring enough about whatever Dawkins was hiding to keep going with that topic "it's an actual show instead of a commercial for once, it's only a ten-episode miniseries but this will be a gateway into bigger roles if it goes well".

"Hmm, sounds interesting can't wait to see you in it~" Dimitri 1 said and smirked as he looked Destiny over. "What's it about?" D1 asked, having been trying to be more invested in talking about her career among other things.

"Some kind of romance series set in the middle ages, me and my sisters are playing the part of the princess in an arranged marriage and we fall in love with some farmer boys from the village, I'd say more but that'll spoil it~," Destiny said and then flattered her eyes at him and continued with "hope you won't get jealous seeing me with someone else even if it's just a performance~".

"Hehe, I'm sure I'll live~ Though, I've been with you doing more than kissing other guys~" D1 teased a bit, the premise sounds generic but he didn't care much.

Destiny giggled at that and said "isn't that the truth~ but honestly I don't care much for this show, I've seen the strip, it's like, just as bare-bones as it sounds but it's going to open a lot of doors for me and my sisters so how could I say no?"

"Yeah, it's just a sappy romance from the sound of it, but I'll watch it only because I love watching you work," D1 said with a grin, he didn't want to admit it but he secretly enjoyed romantic elements and themes. "And if your career is taking off, that's wonderful. I hope this goes well," D1 said and put a paw on hers and smiled.

Destiny looked him in the eyes smiling and said "thanks D1 that means a lot" just then she heard her stomach growl "oops I've been so caught up in our talk I forgot to eat" she was blushing a bit at that and tried to laugh it off.

"Hehe, same here," D1 said and began to dig into his kibble, feeling hungry himself. He was having fun and it felt nice that they finally talked about more than just sex.

Destiny started eating as well and feeling much the same way as D1 and just kept her eyes on him as she did so enjoying the moment in silence.

Every now and then D1 would meet her gaze as he ate, he got to thinking of maybe asking her if she wanted to do anything special this time. But, he was also just enjoying the moment and didn't know how far he wanted to go tonight.

Destiny was enjoying herself very much, she felt they have had plenty of dates now where they hadn't taken it too far and really didn't mind if D1 wanted to have some fun. She had made sure she had some of those birth control pills from Dawkins for a reason but she was also okay if they didn't "how far do want to take this D1? I'm down for having some fun tonight but if you don't want to that's fine too".

"How about we cuddle and see how far things go?~" D1 asked and offered a paw to her, he knew Destiny loved it when he acted like a gentledog for her. Their relationship was never gonna be a normal one by any means, but he wouldn't change it if he could.

Destiny giggled and took his paw after making sure she was done eating and getting up "alright D1 that's fine~".

He led her to a small bed he had managed to get in the attic, laying beside Destiny and embracing her. "We've come a long way haven't we?" D1 asked and kissed her.

"We sure have," Destiny said as she kissed him back and cuddled up to him.

"To be honest, I want to go further~ I feel we've done a good job, and could afford to be a little bit more intimate~" D1 whispered as he caressed her body, feeling Destiny's warmth. He wanted to be as romantic as possible with her this time but wanted to know how she felt as he kissed her neck and cuddled her. Feeling Destiny's soft and warm fur as he stroked her head and back with his paws.

Destiny moaned as he put his paws all over her and said: "I think so too big boy~ let's have some fun~".

Dimitri kissed her deeply with that and rolled on top of her, sliding his member against her. He just felt her body and wanted to enjoy every second of it. Taking his time with Destiny, he wanted her to feel like his queen as that's what she was to him.

Destiny kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him as he went along, loving this just as much as he wanted her too.

D1 broke the kiss, and began licking and playfully nibbling her ear. He kept sliding his erect rocket against her cookie, closing his eyes making small moans of pleasure. "Mmm~ I've been wanting you so bad~ Oh~ I just love your body against me~," D1 said as he began licking and kissing Destiny's neck.

"Ooh~ I love this so much~," Destiny said moaning as she felt him in her, "I think that break was good for me though, I was starting to NEED to have my ass abused to get off but now I don't think that'll be an issue~".

"Yeah, I might share something with you later. But, for now, I just want you~" D1 said as he began entering her cookie, feeling it wrap around his cock. She felt tight and moist as he began to thrust himself deeper.

Destiny moaned loudly and threw her head back as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Dimitri picked up speed as he thrust deeper feeling her walls. "Oh~ Destiny~," D1 said as she began to slap against her with each thrust.

Destiny just kept moaning, loving this to pieces and wanted more.

D1 placed a paw on her chest holding her down giving her ass a smack as he began pounding. He felt himself feeling more aggressive, pushing deeper with each thrust. D1 kept going, loving her moans as he panted, grunted, and moaned with each thrust.

Destiny's moans got louder and more frequent as she was on cloud nine from all of this. She wasn't sure how much longer she would last like this.

D1 felt closer with each thrust and couldn't speak at this point loving the feeling of Destiny. The world melted away as he began to howl in bliss.

Destiny came hard and howled in ecstasy and dropped her head back blissed out on pleasure.

D1 came as well with one final thrust as he knotted her and collapsed on top of her. Breathing heavily as he lay on Destiny, panting and full of ecstasy. He wished this moment could last forever.

Once Destiny came down from her high she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled him "that was amazing D1~ like totally worth the wait~".

"I agree~ It felt better than ever to me that time~," D1 said as he kissed her and began cuddling her. Just loving Destiny and embracing her tightly.

Destiny kissed and cuddled him back before she yawned closed her eyes and said: "same here D1~ I couldn't ask for it to have felt any better~ but now I'm worn out".

"I am too~ I'm just gonna sleep here with my favorite pup~ Knot that I have much choice, hehe~" D1 said as he rested his head on her and closed his eyes.

Destiny just giggled at that genuinely enjoying his bad jokes before falling asleep.

D1 smiled and found himself slowly falling asleep, feeling happier than ever as everything seemed to fall into place.


	24. A Chat in the Garden

Dora was busy watering some plants, enjoying herself as she hummed happily.

Dolly came by and saw Dora 'it's been a while since Dora came to live here I should really have a talk with her already' she thought to herself as she walked up to her and said: "hey Dora, what's up?"

"Oh, hello Dolly, haven't really had a chance to talk to you yet," Dora told her and smiled, continuing watering plants as she talked. She had been starting to help around the house a bit if she wasn't with D3 or her other brothers. Da Vinci was the only sibling she talked with the most.

"Yeah sorry about that" Dolly said a bit embarrassed "I've been busy taking care of the younger pups and spending some quality time with Dylan and now I've got to check in with D2 every once a while to see how he's doing, but I can make the time to hang out with you too if you want".

"No, it's fine. I've mostly been spending time with D3, Dante, or Delgado, also Da Vinci. But, I've been trying to at least talk with everyone for a bit as I realized I've only really hung out with a handful of siblings," Dora said, granted that was still a lot of pups and Dora wasn't sure if she could play dumb or innocent with Dolly.

"Alright if you're sure and don't feel bad about only hanging out with a select few of our siblings, it's impossible to keep track of everyone and most are going to fall through the cracks no matter how hard you try, trust me I learned that the hard way," Dolly said smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's hard. Though, At least I'm close to five siblings. Though, I would say Dante and D3 are closer to me than anyone," Dora said as she finished watering the plants.

"Well that only makes sense Dora, you and Dante are always going to be close, it's not the first time I've seen a bond like that and I've heard all about you and D3 being together," Dolly said sitting next to her and just watching what Dora was doing like she was talking about lunch.

Dora blushed a bit at that last bit and figured there was no point pretending as far as that went. "Though, I have recently been trying to do small things around the house and have taken an interest in gardening recently," Dora said, enjoying the conversation.

"Dylan and I have noticed the help, if you want Dylan can hook you up with a list of small things to do that me and him have been meaning to do but have just been too busy with more immediate problems," Dolly said sounding like she didn't want to just pile work onto her but grateful for the help "and the gardening seems to be going well, what are these that you're water now?"

"I'll ask him later, right now these are tulips and I got some roses over there," Dora said pointing them out, she had made it a point to use different flowers to add some color. "I have planted some violets, mostly just to add a bit of decoration. Though, there is one slight..." Dora was saying before a familiar pup burst out of the ground. "Dig! Dig! Dig! Oh hey Dora and Dolly," Diesel said tulip on his head as he smiled at the two. "... Problem. Diesel, I've asked, can you please not dig up my garden?" Dora said trying her best not to give away how annoyed she was.

"Diesel we've told you countless times to be careful if any of our siblings pick up gardening!" Dolly said as if she had gone over this countless times "I'm sorry Dora, maybe we could ask Dawkins to turn one of our spare rooms into something of an indoor greenery" Dolly continued just thinking out loud "actually a lot more pups would take up gardening if we did that now that I think of it so it wouldn't just be for you".

"I'm sorry, won't happen again. Dig! Dig! Dig!" Diesel said as he went to disappear into the hole he made. "That's not a bad idea, I'd definitely use it," Dora said as she fixed the displaced tulip. "Maybe I'll get D3 to help with chores as well," Dora added and chuckled.

"I think having D3's help as well would be great if you can get him too," Dolly said getting up to give her a hand with that "and thanks Dora I have my moments".

"So, anything interesting happened with you lately?" Dora asked as they got the tulip situated again. "Thanks for the help, Dolly," Dora added and smiled.

"You're welcome Dora, and not really other than having a pretty interesting Easter the other day," Dolly said, blushing a bit at remembering that.

"Hehe, Sounds fun. D3 and I had a nice Easter as well," Dora said and giggled blushing a bit as well.

"I bet you did~," Dolly said teasing her a bit "so how did you get into gardening anyway?"

"Hmm, well one day I noticed the flowers needed watering and I got some water and started taking care of them," Dora said as she remembered what happened. "I started thinking about my birth mother and remembered she loved gardening as well. I guess it's just a sentimental thing," Dora said, she wasn't sure how much Dolly knew of her and Dante's personal history.

Dolly walked up to her and gave Dora a hug "that's sweet Dora and it's a nice way to keep her memory alive".

Dora hugged her back, feeling herself tear up a bit. "It still hurts, even though it was a long time ago. I still miss her sometimes," Dora said as she sighed and sniffled a bit.

"It's okay, Dora just let it out," Dolly said, patting her back.

Dora cried into Dolly, and let Dolly comfort her. "I have Dante at least, I have all of you now, but how we lost our mother... Have you ever lost someone close to you?" Dora asked and closed her eyes.

"I have... I lost my mom too," Dolly said stroking the fur on Dora's back now "she was the kindest dog you'd ever meet... she was hit by a car years ago and not a day goes by that I don't miss her, Delilah is nice and tries her best to be there for me but..." she trailed off not sure what she was about to say.

"Yeah, Delilah is wonderful... But, there's still a hole there..." Dora said as she nuzzled Dolly and began to calm down a bit.

Dolly just nodded at that and just held Dora for now and smiled with a few tears in her eyes.

Dora hugged Dolly tightly, just enjoying the embrace and resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Dora, I'm sorry you had to go through all of that but I'm glad we met," Dolly said, crying a bit and holding her tightly.

"I am too, I love you too. At least Dante and I never have to see that monster again," Dora said and took a deep breath.

"Agreed Dora, look I have to get going but we should definitely talk more," Dolly said pulling away and getting up.

"Alright, thanks Dolly. I did enjoy talking with you," Dora said and smiled at Dolly, before looking over the garden again.

"I enjoyed talking with you too, catch you later Dora," Dolly said as she left waving goodbye.

"See you around," Dora said and waved back as Dolly left. Once Dora finished she went to see what D3 was up to, planning on spending the rest of the day with him.


	25. Getting Along

D1 felt he would check up on Dimitri 3, it had been a while since they had talked. Sure they had been busy, with their girlfriends and D2 mainly, but he figured today would be good for both of them to chat.

D3 was relaxing in his room. He had just gotten done with helping Dora with that list of things to do around the house and she had said she wanted to spend some time with Dante which he was more than fine with.

"Hey, bro, ya busy?" D1 asked and knocked, sure he could have probably walked in. But, he figured he should be polite and let his brother know he was there.

"Come on in bro I'm not doing anything right now," D3 told him through the door before stretching and getting up.

"Alright, I just felt it would be nice for us to talk. Especially now that I don't feel like I'm walking a tightrope over lava or something," D1 said walking in and closing the door behind him. "How are things with you and Dora?" D1 asked, wanting to catch up.

"I know what you mean D1, it took a while but I think the family isn't watching our every move now..." D3 said letting out a sigh of relief "things have been great with me and Dora, she recently got me doing chores around the house with her but honestly I'm happy to help".

"Hehe, never thought I'd hear you say that," D1 said with a chuckle, though he did feel it was about time he started looking for an interest he could enjoy.

"Me too honestly, after the month locked up alone with just my thoughts... well needless to say I have a brand new outlook on life, I don't even feel like I'm the same dog I was beforehand," D3 said laughing a bit himself.

"To be honest, I feel the same and can't stand looking back at myself. Especially with all I know now," D1 said as he thought back to that time. "Destiny and I have managed to work out some things as well, it was becoming almost self-destructive for both of us. We kept pushing things to extremes and we both realized we weren't even acting like a couple," D1 said as he thought it over, closing his eyes and smiling.

"Yeah I cringe every time I'm reminded of how I use to be and I'm glad you and Destiny are sorting things out, I won't ask for details," D3 said just glad his brother was okay "and while everything has been great Dora and I have made some mistakes along the way for sure... for one thing we rushed things way too fast... I really regret not taking my time with her..."

"Yeah, I think we all saw it happen and felt it was too quick. But, you two are a wonderful couple, and I'm glad you found someone so perfect for you," D1 said and hugged D3, feeling that was all he had to say. But, he also wanted to say something else and that was a subject both of them were too familiar with.

D3 hugged him back and said, "I'm glad you think so D1, sometimes I can't help but worry if I'm even doing the right thing with her, she feels way too good for me".

"I feel the same with Destiny, she knew what happened and still gave me a chance. I guess our mistake was we didn't take it seriously at first, and once our heads cleared we realized something was wrong. We both realized that we barely knew each other and we only ever wanted to... Well, anyway we've really been sorting some things out," D1 said and sighed in relief.  
  
D3 nodded and was getting what his brother was saying "yeah I feel you, bro... is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Alright, let's move to the other thing. As much as you don't like talking about it, how do you feel about things with D2?" D1 asked, though he wondered if D3 would just deflect. D2 was probably the one subject that the two brothers hated to discuss and yet, D1 felt they needed to.

D3 let out a long loud sigh and said "honestly? I'm relieved, you made the right call getting mom and dad involved D1, I just wanted to ignore it and deal with the problem on our own like we always had but that wasn't working anymore... or maybe it was never working and I was just lying to myself about being able to handle it but regardless D2 is in a better place then he has ever been and I couldn't be happier because of it".

"We have to swallow our pride, we kept making the problem worse and encouraging him. I agree and I just had enough of it, every day looking at him... Knowing one day that the time bomb was gonna explode... It very nearly did... And we would have had something much worse... But, I've never seen him so genuinely happy... Not since..." D1 said and let out a growl thinking over the incident. He'd always blamed himself for letting D2 be hurt like that and not being able to stop his brother from going off the deep end.

D3 put a paw on his brother's shoulder "it wasn't your fault D1, we were so young at the time, hell we're still pretty young, none of us could have known" D3 told him, having known D1 his whole life it was hard not to know how his brother saw those events as his fault.

"Dolly seems to be helping him, and that's good. He needs someone who can help him see past what she did," D1 said as he thought it over, feeling a bit hopeful that D2 will be able to move past the trauma he has.

"He really does and he seems to be genuinely excited to spend time with her so that's giving me a lot of hope not going to lie," D3 said thinking this all over.

"Yeah, me too and if any of our sisters can help him it's Dolly," D1 said and smiled closing his eyes. "To be honest, it feels good knowing I don't have to babysit him anymore. I feel confident I can take my eye off him and he won't do something reckless," D1 said sounding joyful.

"Same here D1 same here, it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off our shoulders," D3 said smiling as well sounding just as joyful.

"Since we've gotten the hard stuff out of the way, anything you'd like to talk about?" D1 asked, enjoying this talk.

"Well... me and Dora have been talking about how you flirted with her a while ago and we've been meaning to ask if you want to have a threesome with us... or even a foursome if Destiny wants in," D3 said a bit unsure if he should have brought that up.

"Hmm, actually that sounds fun. Dog, I never thought I should tell you this, but Dora is so hot that I'd be jealous if I didn't have Destiny. Anyway, I'll talk it over with Destiny," D1 said and thought it over.

"Alright you do that D1 and I don't blame you for the jealousy thing, rumor has it even Dante thinks she's sexy as hell" D3 said with a laugh not sure if D1 had heard that him and Dora have been letting Dante have some fun with them every once and awhile.

"Oh, I have heard she isn't as 'proper' with you two as she seems at times~" D1 teased a bit, knowing how Dora could act reserved unless she didn't have to.

D3 just laughed at that and said "isn't that the truth! Honestly, I love that when everyone is watching she's the perfect young lady but when it's just us, she's a VERY dirty girl~".

"Oh dog~ That makes it hotter~," D1 said thinking about what he just heard.

"hehe yeah I've been counting my lucky stars ever since I've gotten with her, I'd ask if there's anything with Destiny like that but it's getting to be pretty common knowledge that's she's a masochist," D3 said loving that he was getting a chance to talk about Dora like this with someone he trusts.

"Well, I think she's working on being a bit more... modest, but we both really fucked up. After that night she did that thing, her and I realized we were hurting ourselves," D1 said and closed his eyes.

"That's good, I'd hate to see what would have happened if you guys ended up taking it too far," D3 said shrugging a bit "do you want to go into what was going on? you keep bringing it up that you two had that major realization that you were going down an ugly road".

"Well, might as well. Basically we were taking a bath and got to talking, realizing we never tried to get to know each other better and only ever had sex. I told her about how I felt I needed to choose between her and D2, and how I felt like a hypocrite encouraging her addiction and trying to get D2 to settle down... We agreed that we would work it out and I feel we've done a great job..." D1 said as he thought everything over.

"Well as long as you two have gotten your act together D1, I wish you two luck," D3 said, giving his brother a hug.

"I think we've taken care of the hard stuff and I've been showing more interest in her career and interests and she's been encouraging me to pursue a few of my interests," D1 said and hugged back.

"That's good, I'm happy for you two," D3 said, pulling away and smiling at him.

"I'm glad we finally had the chance to chat," D1 said as he began to get up.

"Same here D1, we should really talk more often, I'll see you around bro," D3 said laying back down.

"I agree, see ya," D1 said and exited, loving having spent some time with his brother.

~

Dimitri 1 was waiting on Destiny, he figured he'd suggest what his brother said. He smiled as he looked outside waiting for her.

The limo drove up to the house and brought Destiny and her sisters home and she wasted no time getting back inside. She was really missing D1 and wanted to see him as soon as she could.

D1 wagged his tail as he saw her, and went over to the door of his room to greet her.

Destiny came in and saw that he was waiting for her and gave him a hug "I missed you too big guy~ how was your day?"

"It was good, had a nice chat with D3 and he suggested something interesting. But, first how was your day?" D1 said and returned the hug before giving her a kiss.

Destiny kissed him back for a second before she said "it was alright, we got to work on that mini-series today and it's going well so far" she was curious about what D3 suggested but she wasn't going to rush D1 to tell her.

"That's good, can't wait to see it," D1 said and smiled, wanting to enjoy the moment before saying too much.

Destiny just smiled at him before resting her head on his chest for a few minutes just wanting to enjoy the moment as well.

D1 ran his paws through her fur, feeling Destiny's warmth. "I love you, Destiny," D1 said and kissed the top of her head.

Destiny closed her eyes and loved the affection he was giving her "I love you too D1".

"We've really come a long way, haven't we?" D1 asked and smiled at her.

"We sure have love, we didn't take this seriously at all at first, didn't we? but I guess that's my fault... I didn't WANT anything serious going into this but then you stole my heart" Destiny said wrapping her arms around him not sure how to feel at the moment.

"Yeah, which is why I wanted to make sure I talked with you about what D3 suggested," D1 said, feeling that he should go ahead and bring it up.

"Oh? and what did he suggest D1?" Destiny asked looking up at him and not hiding her curiosity anymore.

"Well, apparently D3 and Dora have been discussing my flirting with her and suggested we either have a threesome or foursome if you're interested," D1 said and smiled, he wasn't sure what Destiny would think about.

"Well I guess we could... not going to lie I've been wanting to have a go at D3 for a while now, something about being able to say I banged all three of you is kind of a guilty pleasure of mine," Destiny said blushing a bit.

"Haha, and if I'm honest... I do kind of want to have a little fun with Dora," D1 said and blushed as well.

"Then I guess it's settled, tell D3 to just let us know when I guess," Destiny said smiling at him.

"Alright, me and her had been flirting a lot lately. So, this isn't too big of a surprise," D1 said and chuckled a bit.

"I'd be more jealous of that if we didn't have a history of you letting me bang other guys throughout this relationship~," Destiny said teasing D1 as much as she could.

"Hehe, yeah and the weird thing is, I could have been sleeping around as well but I didn't... I'm not sure what that says about me," D1 said as he thought it over. "But, I will admit if it wasn't for you I'd be jealous of D3~," D1 said and smirked.

Destiny just giggled at that for a minute but then something crossed her mind "hey D1 now that I think about it... now that we've gotten most of the heavy lifting out of the way for fixing this relationship do you still want it to be an open one? I'm not even sure how much I even want anyone else besides you at this point but I'd thought I'd ask".

"I've been thinking about that as well, and if I'm honest... No, I don't want it anymore... It's just... I feel it's a reminder of how careless we were being... And I feel like I made a mistake, never saying anything about what I thought on things," D1 admitted as he thought it over.

"Yeah I feel the same way, it'll just be a reminder of the stupid decisions we made," Destiny said and then buried her face in his chest.

"Then it's settled, and for now I'll speak my mind when I feel we go too far and want you to do the same just like we promised," D1 said as he teared up and hugged Destiny tightly.

Destiny hugged him back feeling herself tearing up as well and said: "alright D1, I definitely will".

"For now, I just want to spend time with you. Also, thank you for all your help with D2. You have no idea how much you helped both of us," D1 said and held the embrace.

"you're welcome D1 although I don't feel like I did all that much, let's lay down and cuddle for a bit for now," Destiny said as she held him tight.

"I feel that's a great idea, love," D1 said and carried her to the bed laying her down before getting beside Destiny.

Destiny nuzzled him and closed her eyes before she said: "I love it when a big strong dog like yourself just picks me up and carries me around~ I love you D1".

"I love you too~," D1 said as he nuzzled Destiny back and closed his eyes as well.


	26. Dora's Brother

Dora had finished the chores she had been given and began picking up some abandoned chew toys to put them away.

D2 came by and saw her picking up the toys and thought he'd say hello, he had recently told his therapist about the one sister he had a blood relation to and he had suggested maybe trying to spend some time with her when D2 felt ready for it.

"Huh? Oh hello, D2. How are things going?" Dora smiled sweetly, she hadn't really talked with D2 much but figured it was a good time to start.

"Hey Dora sorry we haven't talked much, long story short I kind of wasn't ready to before now... I feel like it would be better if you heard it from D3 why though" D2 said unsure of himself, he knew Dora should know about this and wanted to tell her himself but he knew D3 could soften the blow.

"I'll ask him later if you don't feel like getting into it. Though, I will admit I had been thinking about you. We are technically blood-related after all," Dora said and offered him a hug, not sure D2 would like her walking over and hugging him. "D3 had told me that you would have to get used to me a bit," Dora said though she felt bad for him, feeling there was more to the story.

D2 took the hug and started crying a bit and said "I want to be close to you and love you like my sister as you deserve but... it's just hard with what happened to me".

"I understand, but if I'm honest, I think you do love all of your sisters... You're afraid to express it, I don't know why and I won't pressure you to tell me. But, from some key details I'll take it that a girl hurt you badly and you're scared it will happen again," Dora said and smiled stroking the fur on his head.

"You're right Dora I was hurt badly and my therapist has suggested that I may just be afraid to show how I really feel to my sisters but I can't change all at once so please... be patient with me," D2 said crying into her fur.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you. We are family after all, and we all love you and are very proud of you for how far you've come already," Dora said and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you Dora... it means a lot," D2 said, hugging her back just as tightly and closed his eyes.

Dora closed her eyes as well and stroked her back, wanting to be there for her brother. Even if they weren't related, Dora felt she would still care about him as her brother.

After a while, D2 pulled away and said: "thanks Dora, I'm glad we had this talk and I hate to cut it short but I only meant to say hello and mom's taking me to my weekly therapy appointment soon".

"That's fine, I understand. Take care and be good for mom," Dora said and smiled as she watched him turn to leave.

D2 waved goodbye to her until he was out of sight and made his way to leave.

Dora watched D2 leave and decided to head off to talk with D3. She wasn't sure she should ask, but Dora felt the need to know.

D3 was in their room having gotten done with his chores early and was just waiting on Dora to be done now.

Dora entered the room and walked over to D3, nuzzling him and laying down. Dora gave him the look she always did when she felt they needed to have a serious talk.

D3 nuzzled her back before he said "what is it, love? did something happen?"

"Not exactly, but I did chat with D2 just now. I didn't pry, but he told me if I wanted to know why he had a hard time talking with me to ask you about it," Dora said, trying to summarize things.

D3 sighed and got up and sat next to her and took a moment to get his thoughts in order before he began "long story short back when we were still on the streets D2's first crush ended up drugging him so she could rape him... and she had the gall to say it didn't count as rape because he was a guy... D2... didn't react kindly to that and let's just leave it at that but it was the reason we left that part of town and got somewhere where Dylan would find us a while later".

Dora didn't respond at first as she let that sink to her mind, her expression going from sadness to anger and she let out a sigh. She wasn't angry at D2, she saw no reason to be, but the thought of someone hurting her brother that way made her livid. Sure it was done and over with and she didn't know them at the time, but it still made her have to resist the urge to punch the wall.

D3 pulled her into a hug feeling that they both needed it at the moment and didn't say anything at first.

"I'm sorry I dug that up, that's horrible... I can't really blame him..." Dora said and hugged him back, not sure what else to say.

"It's okay Dora, you're our sister and my girlfriend, we were going to have to tell you sooner or later anyway I think," D3 said letting out a sigh and closing his eyes.

"I think I'll need to cool down from that for a bit, but I think he'll see that not every girl would hurt him like that. It'll just take time," Dora said and kissed D3.

D3 kissed her back and said, "I know he will be given enough time... at least now that he's seeing that therapist that is... that guy is a miracle worker, D2 is already so much better, I haven't seen him like this since before... well you know".

"That's good, and I can tell he wants to get past this," Dora said and hugged him tightly.

D3 nuzzled her again and said, "yeah no kidding, I'm so relieved about him you have no idea".

"I kind of wanted to do something else, but after that, I think we should get some rest," Dora admitted and nuzzled him back before closing her eyes.

"Yeah, the mood has kind of have been ruined for anything other than taking a nap," D3 said, closing his eyes as well and laying down.

"I love you, D3," Dora said as she laid down and closed her eyes trying to relax.

"I love you too Dora," D3 said cuddling up to her and slowly drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't long before Dora went to sleep as well, loving D3's warmth as she lay her head on his chest.


	27. A Nice Fling/Destiny's Confrontation

Dante went to find Dylan, he agreed to meet up with his brother today. Dante was a bit excited to see where things would go this time.

Dylan was in his room. He had made sure all his chores were done for today and Dolly was going to be with D2 for a few hours so he waited for Dante to show up. Dylan would have been lying if he had said he hadn't been looking forward to this.

Dante knocked before entering, it was only polite. "Hey, Dylan. Been waiting all day for you~" Dante said and grinned.

"Same here Dante~ so do you want to get straight to the point or should we cuddle for a bit?" Dylan asked bluntly "also do you want to be top or bottom? I'm good either way myself honestly".

"Kind of want my ass pounded for a change~," Dante said and locked the door, he went over and began kissing Dylan. Dante ran a paw through Dylan's fur, holding the kiss.

Dylan wrapped his arms on Dante and started stroking his fur as he held the kiss and worked his tongue into Dante's mouth.

Dante moaned into Dylan's mouth as he pulled Dylan on top of him. Dante wrapped his forepaws around Dylan's neck as his tip began to poke out.

Dylan kept making out with Dante wrestling their tongues as he was getting erect.

Dante broke this kiss, a bit of saliva connecting their mouths. "Alright, Dylan~ Let's get to the fun part~," Dante said and gave Dylan bedroom eyes.

"Sure thing Dante~," Dylan said as he lined himself up and started to push his way into Dante's ass "ooh~ this ass is tight!~

"Oooh~ I've been wanting this cock so much~" Dante moaned out as Dylan entered, fully erect as his cock throbbed.

"I bet you have you dirty slut~," Dylan said as he started thrusting, Dylan had discovered he REALLY liked calling whoever he fucked a slut ever since he tried it out with Dawkins that one time and hoped Dante wouldn't mind.

"If your gonna call me that you'd better fuck me like one~," Dante said through his moans as his cock flopped around with each thrust.

"With pleasure~," Dylan said needing no more of an invitation and started thrusting like crazy going hard and fast.

Dante's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned, his cock bouncing around uselessly with each thrust. He couldn't think straight as Dylan went deeper into him, Dante was in heaven from this.

Dylan kept going only getting faster and harder as he went moaning every now and again and gave Dante's ass a slap.

Dante moaned as Dylan did what he wanted with him. Dante could feel himself getting close and wanted Dylan to just knot and not even ask, he was in such bliss Dante didn't care what Dylan did.

Dylan was getting close as well and was feeling bold so he gave Dante a few more good thrusts and slammed down knotting Dante without a word and filling his ass with cum, he was pretty sure Dante wouldn't mind.

Dante let out a loud moan and came everywhere as he got knotted, panting, and seeing stars as he took a moment to get his mind settled down.

Dylan cuddled up to Dante as he came down from his high and nuzzled his neck "you have as much fun as I did Dante?~"

"Oh, I sure did~ It was worth it~, "Dante said and hugged Dylan tighter.

"I'm glad~ we need to do this more often~," Dylan said hugging Dante back just as tightly.

"Yeah, we will~," Dante said as he nuzzled Dylan before closing his eyes.

"Looking forward to it~," Dylan said, nuzzling him back and closing his eyes as well.

~

Destiny was heading towards her old room she used to share with Dallas and Deja Vu. She needed to have a talk with Dallas and was hoping to find her there.

Dallas was pacing around the floor trying to figure out what to do. She needed to tell Destiny, but Dallas couldn't bring herself to.

Destiny was at the door and took a deep breath before knocking on it and said "Dallas you in there? we need to talk".

"Uh, sure come in Destiny," Dallas said and shook her head, trying to compose herself. Dallas went over to the door and put on a smile as she opened it.

Destiny came in without a word and a look on her face that showed she really concerned "Dallas you've been acting odd lately ever since that night I tied myself up in the attic and..." she sighed and took a minute to push herself to say the next part "I know you visited me during that, I won't say how or why I know that but I also know you vented a bit even if I'm not clear on exactly what you said..."

Dallas stood in silence for a minute, wondering how Destiny knew any of this. Intelligent or not Destiny would have had to have someone tell her this information, it didn't take long for this to click in her head. "H-He told you didn't he?! That stupid jerk! I trusted him! I told him not to say anything, that bastard!" Dallas shouted and growled as she looked around like she wanted to break something.

"Dallas calm down! I had a bit of a realization and then backed D1 into a corner to tell me that much and he didn't say anything more than that, if you should be mad at anyone it should be me!" Destiny said frantically trying to defuse the situation.

Dallas took a deep breath and started crying, she couldn't speak as she just cried. "Everything goes so perfect for you... Nothing ever goes wrong... Everywhere I turn I end up on the losing side of things..." Dallas said as she bawled her eyes out. "Why can't one thing go my way for once... Why can't I just have one nice thing..." Dallas cried out, she sat still and looked at the ground tears in her eyes.

Destiny hugged her tightly and started stroking the fur on her back and after a minute of that, she said "not everything goes perfectly for me Dallas... just recently me and D1 realized that we were... well let's just say we were making a huge mistake with how we were going about our relationship... if you could even call it that beforehand" Destiny wasn't sure how much she would tell Dallas here, but she felt Dallas would feel better if she heard it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows for her.

"It's just... You got with someone... Not just anyone... You got with a guy that... I mean he's changed and he's a great guy... But, the guy I got with wasn't so nice... but... There's more to it than just our love life..." Dallas said as she cried into Destiny's chest. Dallas didn't know if she could say what she needed to.

"Dallas I was just using a big one as an example, I fail all the time, but I never let it get me down for long if at all and I learn from it so I know what not to do next time," Destiny said doing everything she could to comfort her sister including nuzzling her.

"Destiny... I have something I need to tell you... But, I'm not sure I'm ready yet..." Dallas said, trying to calm down as she wiped her eyes.

"It's okay Dallas, I'm sure whatever it is will be fine but if you aren't ready I totally understand, you know where to find me whenever you are ready," Destiny said looking her right in the eyes as she said that and pulled in tight.

'Not sure I'll ever be ready...' Dallas thought as she hugged Destiny back, not sure what to say. "Destiny... I..." Dallas started to say but was unable to complete her sentence.

"It's okay Dallas take your time" was all Destiny said as she kept hugging her.

"I... have a crush..." Dallas tried to say as she felt herself burst into tears again. Knowing what was to come, but she was already trying to force it out.

"You do? on who?" Destiny asked having a feeling she knew where this was going but didn't want to believe it until she heard Dallas say it.

"...You..." Dallas said weakly as she began crying, more uncontrollably this time.

Destiny just hugged her tighter and tried everything she could think of to comfort her sister without saying anything.

Dallas cried into Destiny, unable to say anything else. She just wished it didn't have to be like this.

Destiny just kept comforting Dallas until she would stop crying. Destiny wished she could say something to her sister to make her feel better but she just didn't have the words.

It seemed to be a bit before Dallas showed any signs of calming down. Dallas didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say.

Destiny still didn't let Dallas go for now and said: "I'm sorry Dallas".

"I just don't know what to do right now..." Dallas said with a sigh and wiped her eyes.

"It's going to be okay Dallas you'll find someone someday," Destiny said giving her a nuzzle not sure what else to do.

"How? No one wants me... Everyone sees me as too 'high maintenance'..." Dallas said and sniffled with a sigh.

"Then show them that you're not Dallas, I'm no love guru so I don't have all the answers here but if you think people see you as too high maintenance then prove them wrong any way you can," Destiny said trying to be helpful.

"Alright... But, I think I just want to be alone now... I'm sorry..." Dallas said and looked at the ground.

"It's okay Dallas I completely understand..." Destiny said getting up and making her way to the door.

"I'll... See you around..." Dallas said and went over to her bed and flopped down on it.

Destiny walked out of the room and let out a deep sigh. That hadn't gone 100% like she thought it would and didn't know what to think about that but she felt sorry for Dallas she knew that much for sure and then made her way to her room.


	28. Repelling Magnets

Dora was in her room, thinking it over. She felt confident D1 would behave himself with her. This would be interesting, and she figured it would be fun.

D3 came in and walked up to Dora and gave her a nuzzle before he said: "alright I let them know to come over, they'll be here soon as they can".

"Alright, D3. Never tried this before, so I'm a little nervous," Dora said and gave D3 a kiss. She figured the other two would arrive soon.

D3 kissed her back before he said: "it'll be alright Dora, D1 knows to behave himself, he'll have me to deal with if he doesn't".

"Yeah, I know. We did have a serious talk about that the other day," Dora told him and hugged him. Dora figured they would be here soon. D1 was approaching the door with Destiny next to him.

D3 hugged Dora back for a second before he said: "come on in guys". Destiny opened the door up and walked in and saw them hugging "whoa you guys sure now is a good time?"

"We just wanted to show each other some affection before the fun began~," Dora said and smirked at Destiny. "So, how are we going about this?" D1 asked and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it.

"Well I was thinking we could just swap partners for now and if we're up for a round two we'll see what happens then" D3 suggested. "I'm cool with that, how about you two?" Destiny said walking up to D3.

"That will be fine, besides D1's part of the reason I agreed to this. Just remember D1, behave," Dora said and waggled her finger at him as she walked over to D1 "Dora, I'll be on my best behavior. Like I said in our chat, Dante, D3, and Destiny would murder me if I did something to you and that's only the first three who'd be in line," D1 said and nuzzled her neck.

"Alright~ with that out of the way let's get this show on the road~," Destiny said as soon as she got right in front of D3 and turned around and presented herself to him. "Wow someone's eager~" was all D3 said as he mounted her and started to line himself up.

"D1, take it slow with me at first~ Once we get going I'll let you know what to do~," Dora said and gave D1 a kiss. "Dora, trust me I'll take you for a ride that you won't forget~," D1 said and kissed her neck, placing her on his lap.

D3 pushed his way into Destiny and started to slowly thrust moaning "Destiny after everything you've been through how are you this tight?" Destiny moaned, pushing back on him "trade secret I'm afraid D3~".

Dora began to grind her pussy against D1's rod, moaning as she did. D1 felt himself becoming erect as Dora started to take lead, wondering what she had planned.

"F- faster~" Destiny said as she moaned. "As you wish~" was all D3 told her as he picked up the pace.

Dora pushed D1 to the ground, having decided on what she was gonna do. Dora began to slide down his rod as her moist pussy wrapped around his cock. Dora moaned loudly as she did so. "Oh Dora~ Dog this is hot~," D1 said and moaned a bit as he Dora began bouncing up and down. Cock throbbing as he looked Dora over and loving the sight in front of him.

D3 just chuckled as he saw what Dora was doing "and here we thought D1 was the one we needed to worry about~" he said as he kept going and not letting up on Destiny at all and all she could do at this point was moan.

Dora picked speed as she continued, D1 at her mercy. She had him pinned to the ground as she went getting him deeper and making sure he was hitting the spots she wanted him to. "Damn Dora, this is a side I never thought I'd see~," D1 said as moaned, cock throbbing as Dora’s ass bounced on him. Her ass felt like a pillow as he moved his paws to feel her up. "You loving this, big boy?~" Dora said, smirking as she moaned.

D3 watched Dora go as he kept drilling Destiny into the ground and then gave her ass a smack which got a louder moan out of her 'Destiny is kind of a little too easy to please for my taste honestly' D3 thought to himself.

Dora felt herself getting close as her eyes rolled back in her head and threw her head up towards the ceiling. D1 felt himself getting close as well, but whether or not Dora was knotted by him was completely in her hands as he moaned.

D3 was getting close as well but wasn't sure if he should knot Destiny so he asked "Hey Destiny want me to tie us together for a while?~" Destiny moaned a bit before she managed to say "d- do it~ knot me, big boy~".

"Dora I'm close~," D1 said as he howled pleasure, Dora finally slammed down on him and forced his knot in. Her juices went all over him as she screamed in ecstasy and felt D1's seed fill her up.

D3 slammed down knotting Destiny and they both howled in ecstasy as they came at the same time and fell to the ground.

Dora laid on top of D1 who rubbed her ass as he slowly came back to his senses. He couldn't believe it and was surprised at Dora's action.

"That was amazing~ and it seemed you two had plenty of fun yourselves~," Destiny said as D3 pulled them to lay down next to each other instead of D3 on top of her. "I always enjoy it when Dora takes the lead every now and again~ how about you D1?~," D3 said, teasing D1 a bit.

"Oh dog~ I wasn't expecting it, but that was amazing~," D1 said eyes still closed in bliss. "Don't get too used to feeling me up~ But, I'll let you enjoy me for right now~" Dora whispered into D1's ear as she moaned a little from his paws.

"This was nice, we should do this again sometime," D3 said stroking Destiny's fur. "Sure thing D3 but maybe not too often, D1 and I have some hang-ups with sleeping with anyone all the time willy nilly," Destiny said a little concerned.

"We'll talk it over, but yeah this was more since D1 and I had been flirting back and forth since the night you did that thing," Dora explained as she cuddled with D1, who had started to come down from his high. "Yeah, we have been working on not being so... open about things recently," D1 said as he thought it over.

"Alright, D1 was telling me about you two flirting and I'll tell you what I told him, I honestly have no right to be jealous over that, so as long as I'm always invited to join you when this happens I can't complain," Destiny said laying her head down and closing her eyes. D3 just chuckled at that, not sure what to say.

"Oh and by the way, Destiny~ I've been thinking about experimenting with a female one day~ But I'll tell you more about that later~," Dora said and winked. D1 blushed as she said that, loving the sound of that.

"Actually I was hoping to experiment much the same way some day~ what do you think D1?~" Destiny asked him wanting to hear what he has to say to that and D3 kept quiet for now wanting to see this himself.

"Well, that sounds pretty hot~ I say we go for it~," D1 said and grinned widely wagging his tail.

"Thanks D1~, we'll have to work out the details but I'm looking forward to this~" Destiny said cheerfully. "Well that's that I guess, looks like we aren't doing round two since we both knotted each other though," D3 said after not talking for a bit.

"Yeah, guess knot~," D1 said and chuckled, Dora just shook her trying not to laugh at that and closed her eyes.

Destiny was giggling like crazy not trying to hide that fact at all that she found D1 funny and closed her eyes too after she calmed down. D3 rolled his eyes at that joke and just closed his eyes too.


	29. Movie Night

Delgado was walking home in an overly joyful way. He had just found a movie theater whose manager was a dog lover and would often let dogs in if they showed they would behave themselves and couldn't wait to tell Dante about it.

Dante had been cleaning up their room and doing a few chores as he waited for Delgado to get back. He said that he'd had an idea and kept it secret from Dante.

Delgado made it home and he opened the door with the scanner and quickly made his way to his and Dante's room only giving the siblings he pasted a wave as he went.

Dante knew it wouldn't be long before Delgado returned, Delgado was always an energetic pup that loved to run. He still couldn't believe how far he'd come over the past couple of months.

Delgado made it to their room and walked right in without knocking like he always does and said: "hey Dante you're never going to believe what I found~".

Dante went over and pulled Delgado into a hug giving him a kiss. "What did you find?~" Dante asked as he kissed and licked Delgado's neck and face, feeling very affectionate.

Delgado kissed him back real quick before he said: "I found a movie theater that'll actually let us in and watch a movie without having to worry about getting chased out~ I think it will be a great place to go out on a date sometime~".

"Hmm, we'd have to behave ourselves~ But, humans wouldn't care that we're dating either~," Dante said, knowing most humans couldn't understand dogs much less know they're related and dating.

"Yeah it'll be perfect~ when do you want to go?~" Delgado asked, giving him bedroom eyes.

"Whenever you're ready~ We could probably go now if you want~," Dante said smiling as he stroked Delgado's fur.

"I'm good for now if you are~ the place is on the other side of town anyway so the sooner the better," Delgado said, giving him a nuzzle before getting up and walking back to the door.

"Yeah, let's get going then. I have been thinking about finding places we wouldn't have to hide our relationship," Dante said as he thought things over. Though, he knew there were many dangerous areas that they'd be best to avoid.

"Yeah, the house is nice and all but it gets a little frustrating that we can only act like a couple here and nowhere else, which is why this movie theater is going to be a LOT of fun~," Delgado said as they made their way to the front door.

"Alright, can't wait~," Dante said and opened the door for Delgado, letting him exit first.

Delgado walked out and started walking even more cheerfully then he had on the way home before he asked "so how did that talk with DJ and Da Vinci go?" he figured as long as they weren't specific about what that talk was about they'd be fine.

"It went well, I was nervous about it first for a number of reasons. But, Da Vinci noticed and helped ease my nerves a bit and I believe it was also for DJ as well. The three of us have had a better relationship than ever, but it still feels a bit awkward in a way," Dante said and tried to explain where he wouldn't give too much away.

"Understandable, after, well you know, it would only make sense for it to be that way for a bit between the three of you but I'm sure you'll work it out, I mean I think you're mostly there already," Delgado said as he led the way.

"I think so too, I mean if anything had happened differently we would probably be having a very different conversation now if I was still in the house at all," Dante said gulping a bit, he remembered when Doug and Delilah telling him how close they were to telling him to get lost as well as the Dimitris very vividly.

"Let's try not to think about that, that didn't happen and you've come a long way since then, the whole family is proud of you Dante," Delgado said trying to cheer Dante up.

"Of course, it all worked out for the best and really it's something to be proud of that the worst-case scenario is just a 'what could have been', I listened to my conscience and never looked back," Dante said and smiled happily from the fact everything worked out for the best.

"That's the spirit, Dante, no point thinking about 'what could have been' especially when that 'could have been' is something worse then what actually happened I say," Delgado said smiling at him "so anything else you want to talk about on the way there?"

"So, how do you feel about the way things have been going lately?" Dante asked as he got to thinking about it. He had been thinking about D2 a lot but wasn't sure how to help with how complicated their relationship was. Dante needed to talk with D2, they couldn't keep ignoring the elephant in the room and Dante felt it was about time he and D2 talked things out for good.

"I'm glad D2 is getting help... I know things between the two of you are weird at best but I know you can work it out" Delgado said with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah, I'll have to have a talk with him soon and try to see if we can figure out something that could work in everyone's favor. I'll worry about that later, better not dwell on it now," Dante said as they began to go outside of Camden, Dante hadn't been outside of Camden for anything not vacation-related in a long time. He looked around and noticed that everything looked a bit run down.

Delgado took a deep breath and said "I wish you luck with that Dante... I kind of heard something I REALLY shouldn't have about D2 but uh, let's talk about that when we get home".

"Alright, let's just enjoy ourselves for now. Um, Del... You really went through this part of town by yourself?" Dante asked with concern in his voice as he realized how far Delgado went.

"This part of town isn't as sketchy as it seems I promise, it's actually full of really nice people. It's just no one can afford to fix anything around here" Delgado said trying to relieve Dante's concerns.

"If you say so, maybe Dylan and I worry too much," Dante said with a shrug and chuckled.

Delgado laughed at that before he said "Come on we're almost there" and with that, he walked a bit faster, he would have outright run the rest of the way but he didn't want to lose Dante.

Dante sped up and tried his best to keep up, thinking about whether he was really gonna need to start getting into shape. "I'm gonna need to start exercising to keep up with you," Dante said as he saw the theater.

"You really do Dante, I could have gone much faster but I knew you'd be miles behind if I had," Delgado said stopping at the door so Dante can catch his breath.

"I didn't realize how out of shape I was," Dante said as he panted and sat down for a second to catch his breath.

Delgado sat next to Dante, he didn't need to catch his breath or anything but he wanted to be next to Dante while he recovered.

"Guess that will be the next thing I work on," Dante said, getting back up after a minute.

"I could be your personal trainer if you want Dante~," Delgado said as he pawed at the glass door until an employee saw them and walked over to let them in.

"Alright, sounds good to me~," Dante said as another employee set a couple of bowls of water down for them. Petting Dante for a bit before walking away, Dante wasn't normally big on humans but gladly accepted the attention.

Delgado drank a lot of his water right away, he had been outside for most of the day and was thirstier then he realized and then said: "so what movie you want to see Dante?"

Dante drank a lot of water as well before answering. "Hmm, wonder what's out..." He said looking around to see for himself as he thought about it.

Delgado looked around at the posters and one caught his eyes "hey look Dante they're playing the Lion King, I haven't seen that movie in forever let's go see that one".

"Sounds good to me, it's a good one," Dante said and went over to an employee, the smell of popcorn filling his nose. Which made him hungry, but he knew the starch would mess with his stomach.

The smell wasn't doing Delgado any favors for his hunger either but he walked along and tried to find where the movie was being played.

Dante managed to find out where the movie was and led Delgado to the screening room. Dante went looking for a good seat for both of them.

Delgado saw a good place to sit down near the back and pointed at it and said: "over there seems good Dante".

"Alright, let's enjoy the movie," Dante said and went over to the spot where they sat and helped Delgado as he usually did, even if Delgado didn't need it.

Delgado enjoyed Dante helping him despite not needing it and sat his wheelchair off to the side for now and rested his head on Dante's shoulder.

Dante watched in silence, arm wrapped around Delgado loving being able to be romantic with him in public for a change.

Delgado kept quiet as he watched as well, loving being able to do this with Dante in public as well.

Dante just hugged Delgado tightly and nuzzled him a bit, smiling as he watched the movie and gave Delgado a loving glance on occasion.

Delgado nuzzled him back and would give Dante a glance occasionally as well and would work in a quick kiss on his cheek sometimes too.

As Dante cuddled with Delgado, a certain fox had snuck up beside and chuckled a bit. 'You two need to be a little more observant,' Fergus thought to himself not wanting to say anything and just let them have their fun.

Delgado didn't notice Fergus at all, right now it was just him, Dante, and the movie as far as he was concerned.

Dante hadn't seen Fergus either as they continued to watch until the movie was over. Once it Dante finally looked over and almost jumped out of his seat. "How long were you sitting there?" Dante said, trying not to freak out as he tried to think fast.

Delgado looked over to see what Dante was freaking out over and saw Fergus. Delgado hadn't talked to the fox much but knew he was friends with Dylan Dolly and Dante and was left speechless that they were caught.

"Long enough, don't worry though... Your secrets are safe with me," Fergus said, having already discovered the family secret by walking in on Dylan and Dolly once by accident. It still weirded him out beyond belief, but he didn't really care to say anything. "Well... we... uh..." Dante was trying to think of what to say to the fox, he'd never really talk to the fox about his dating life for many obvious reasons.

"Thanks, Fergus... it... it means a lot" was all Delgado said looking anywhere but at the fox.

"Let's talk somewhere more private shall we?" Fergus said before making his exit. Dante sighed and got Delgado back into his wheelchair before they followed after the fox.

Delgado couldn't help but wonder what Fergus wanted to talk about but stayed silent for now as they followed him.

They arrived in a back alley outside the theater and Dante went over to Fergus. "Is there something you want to talk with us about, Fergus?" Dante asked and raised an eyebrow. "So, that's who you've been dating Dante?~" Fergus began to tease a bit. "Well, I mean we aren't ac-" Dante started to say before being shushed by the fox. "Still weird, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you. Actually, I wanted to check up on Dimitri 2 and Dora," Fergus told him and Dante nearly fell over, more surprised that the fox even knew them. "Hey, who did you think was taking care of her before she got adopted? If I knew who she was to you I would have told you," Fergus said as he saw Dante's expression.

Delgado was surprised by this but felt it would be better if Dante did the talking here since this was more personal to him and would just keep quiet for now.

"Why do you care about D2?" Dante asked confused at Fergus now. "Hey, I was trying to talk with him and tell him to cool it with everything. Haven't seen him and am kind of hoping someone talked sense into him," Fergus said to which Dante sighed. "Well, Dora is doing great and D2's been at therapy and trying to not be so... Loose..." Dante said, wondering what the fox really wanted. "Good, I guess I know for sure why you haven't been talking with little old me lately~," Fergus said brushing himself up against Dante.

Delgado saw what Fergus was doing with Dante and for the first time since he got with Dante a surge of jealousy washed over him and he worked himself between the two of them pushing the fox away with more strength then Fergus would have thought he had said: "back off foxy he's mine!"

Dante and Fergus were shocked by Delgado's outburst. The fox laid there stunned and Dante just laughed. "Come on now, Ferg. You can't just flirt with a guy in front of his date like that," Dante said as Fergus got up, he had to admit the fox had it coming.

Delgado sighed a bit and said "I'm sorry Dante, I know we agreed to an 'open relationship' but he didn't know that" Delgado was glaring daggers at Fergus at this point.

"No, I'm with you, Del. He knows better than to start making moves on someone who's taken, no matter the nature of the relationship," Dante said and also glared at Fergus. "Alright, alright I'll get going now, geez," Fergus said and began walking away from them.

Delgado just sighed as he watched the fox leave, a part of him hated that they were ending this talk on that note but he was still feeling pretty jealous so he looked back at Dante and asked: "so what now?"

"Let's just go home, I wanna lay down for a bit..." Dante sounded a little irritated. He really was looking forward to this, but Fergus had to ruin it and that made him question his friendship with the fox.

"Yeah... let's just go..." Delgado said, turning to leave expecting Dante to follow.

It was a pretty silent walk back home as Dante mostly just kept his thoughts to himself if Fergus hadn't already known it was a date Dante would have told off Delgado. But, it was Fergus who should have been acting better. Dante wondered if the fox tried that with Dylan and Dolly, but was too annoyed with the fox to think clearly.

Delgado was feeling conflicted. He knew Dante and Fergus were friends for a long time and was hoping that one day Dante and him could have told Fergus in a safe way about them being together and maybe get to know him better from there but then that happened 'I have never been that mad about anything ever' Delgado thought to himself as they were coming up on their home.

Dante walked into his room with Delgado and sat in the middle taking a deep breath. That could have gone a lot better, was all Dante thought. Looking to Delgado, knowing they both needed to start talking instead of bottling this event up.

Delgado got out of his wheelchair and sat next to Dante and just stared at his paws for a second before he said "I've never been that angry before..." he wasn't sure that was the best way to start this talk but it was something.

"I don't blame you, Del. He was being more than a little disrespectful towards us today, he was acting worse than usual," Dante said and grabbed Delgado laying with him in bed. Dante felt it would be more intimate and always helped them talk better. "Personally, I'm more surprised you've never got jealous before," Dante said kind of curiously.

"I wasn't thinking about it at the moment but now that I've calmed down I'm pretty surprised as well, I'm not sure what's different here... I guess every time before I was always asked first if I was okay with sharing you and I was right there and I..." Delgado just stopped talking before he worked himself up again.

"Yeah, I normally make sure you know what I get up to and I guess you normally can mentally prepare yourself for it. But, today it was just gonna be the two of us and he showed up and started being Fergus," Dante said and gave him a kiss.

Delgado kissed Dante back before letting out a sigh before he asked: "how do you feel about all this love?"

"Well, I can't be mad at you. You were just protecting your territory," Dante said and hugged him tight, not really sure what to say. "Gotta admit, I loved seeing that side of you today. Actually found it pretty hot~" Dante said and smirked at him.

Delgado just chuckled at that and closed his eyes and said: "I'm glad you aren't upset, I guess we both learned something new about me today..."

"Hehe, guess that's true~," Dante said and kissed Delgado deeply. He began rubbing his paws along Delgado's back and closed his eyes as well.

Delgado started kissing Dante back and wrapped his arms around him and kept his eyes closed.

Dante began feeling up Delgado, grabbing and rubbing Delgado's ass as Dante wrestled with his tongue. He wanted to see how far Delgado wanted to go tonight.

Delgado pulled away from the kiss "Dante if Fergus hadn't shown up I definitely would have wanted to but now I need to sleep" he said a bit sadly, he didn't want to disappoint Dante but he just wasn't in the mood.

"Alright, I can respect that. We can always do that another day," Dante said, holding his paws up before hugging Delgado tightly, Dante had been a gentleman, and if Delgado wanted him to stop that's what he was gonna do.

"Thanks, Dante, love you," Delgado said as he laid back down and got ready to go to sleep.

"I love you too, Del. I never want to hurt you," Dante said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He just kept his embrace on Delgado, as he felt himself yawn.

"I know Dante, I know," Delgado said as he drifted off to sleep in Dante's embrace.

Dante fell asleep as well, a little disappointed at how things went but knew tomorrow would go better.


	30. Chapter 30

Dante felt it was about time to have this talk with D2, he knew they needed to talk a few things over. All he needed to do was find him, which Dante knew his brother had a habit of wandering around and doing his own thing.

D2 was on his way back to the room he shared with D1 and Destiny 'maybe I should give those two some privacy and get my own room, I think I've come far enough that I can be on my own but I'm not sure how okay D1 and 3 would be with that' he thought to himself.

Dante turned the corner and saw D2, noticing he seemed in deep thought. "Hey, D2. Care to talk?" Dante said, wanting to get his attention.

"Oh uh, sure Dante what about?" D2 asked, he knew he needed to sort things out with Dante but he wasn't looking forward to that and hoped this was about something else.

"D2, I know you've been working on a lot lately. But, we really need to talk things out," Dante said with a sigh, not really looking forward to this either.

D2 let out a sigh and said "okay fine Dante let's do this... D1 and Destiny are in the attic right now so let's go to my room for this..." he was making it obvious he didn't want to do this with how he was talking but knew he couldn't run from it.

"Alright, I just want us to get past this. Not only are we living in the same house and brothers, we're blood brothers and I want us to at least be on good terms," Dante said as they entered D2's room.

"I know Dante," D2 said sitting down "my feelings are always complicated but I don't have any negative ones for you or even Delgado I just..." he took a deep breath before he continued "I just wish things had been different".

Dante pulled D2 into a hug and stroked his fur. "I know, and in a way, it's my fault, before all that happened I didn't care about anyone's feelings," Dante said, trying to think of how to go about this.

D2 started crying uncontrollably and somehow said "I wish I had told D1 and 3 to go to hell when they told me what they did to you, I wish I hadn't been so willing to go along with that plan they were thinking up before Dylan caught us, I wish that... I could have been the one to help you instead of Delgado... but wishes coming true only happens in fairy tales..."

"I know... I wish there was something I could say... We both acted stupidly about the whole thing... I know if you hadn't gone along with your brothers... Things might have been different... But, maybe one day you'll find someone who can love you the way you deserve..." Dante said as he hugged D2 tightly.

D2 just cried into Dante's fur unable to say anything else other than a weak "thank you".

"There's been a rumor going around about you, Delgado told me... That someone had hurt you badly and it caused you to snap..." Dante said, wanting to see if what he heard was true.

"Yeah..." D2 started wiping his tears away "she was my first crush Dante, I trusted her as I did with D1 and 3, and back then on the streets, we were all we had so trust me that's saying something and she..." he broke down again unable to say more.

"Shh, let it out.." Dante said and just hugged him as D2 cried. "Not everyone will hurt you like that... I had someone hurt me as well, in the end, we both were hurt and lashed out in horrible ways... We stooped to their level, but we can both be better than that... And I think we've come a long way..." Dante said as he petted the top of D2's head gently.

"Thanks, Dante," D2 said, crying into Dante for a while and eventually continued with "if you want details you can ask D1 D3 or even Dora... right now I just can't bring myself to say it".

"I understand, I'm sorry it had to be like this... But, we both learned things the hard way," Dante said and figured he'd talk to D3 or D1 later.

"Ain't that the truth... but yeah Dante as far as I'm concerned we're cool, I just need time to sort everything out is all," D2 said pulling away.

"Yeah, I hope this all works out..." Dante said and smiled. "I'll leave you alone now... Actually was planning on hanging out with D3 a bit anyway," Dante said and made his way to the door feeling there wasn't much more to say.

"See you later Dante," D2 said, waving him goodbye before laying down in his bed and taking a nap.

"See you," Dante said and exited, closing the door and heading off to see D3.

D3 was in his room, Dora was out gardening right now and he was just taking some time to relax.

Dante had a feeling he didn't want to know the answer, but it was his brother and that meant being there for him no matter what. He walked up to D3's room and knocked, making sure it was alright to enter.

"Come in" D3 called out wondering who was paying him a visit.

"Hey, D3. What's up?" Dante said as he entered smiling at D3, and took a seat beside him.

"Oh hey Dante, not much what's up with you?" D3 said as he got up, they had been talking a lot ever since D3 got with Dora so Dante wanting to hang out didn't immediately make him think something had happened.

"Well, I know you probably don't want to talk about it. But, I talked with D2... And there's something I need to know... I mentioned a rumor to him and he confirmed it... But, he told me to ask you about it..." Dante said, feeling he was about to really regret bringing this up.

D3 sighed and said "you're right I don't want to talk about it but you're our half brother, you have a right to know what happened, back when the three of us were living on the streets D2 met this girl and she seemed nice at first and he had a crush on her for a long while but one day she... she drugged and raped him Dante... he didn't even realize what happened at first until she told him and said it didn't count as rape because he was a guy and D2... he just lost it after that, we don't know whatever happened to her after that, we kind of got out of dodge but ever since D2 has had trouble trusting girls but recently he's doing a lot better after he started getting therapy..."

Dante sighed a bit, as he thought that over. Then he realized something, and let out a growl. Turning to D3 and glaring, he thought he was over it but this made things so much worse. "That happened to the three of you... and yet you still did what you did... I know you've worked hard on changing, but that's a special kind of low..." Dante said and closed his eyes, he shouldn't be scolding D3 and tried to stop himself from saying any more.

D3 just looked at the ground and said "I know" he wasn't even going to try and defend himself here, Dante was right and he knew it.

Dante pulled D3 into a hug and took a deep breath. "In the end, me and you have come a long way, we've all been getting along better than we ever have," Dante said, knowing how guilty D3 felt.

D3 hugged him back and said, "thanks Dante, you have no idea how much I hate the old me..."

"Yeah, same here..." Dante said and continued the embrace, not really saying much else. Truth be told, Dante wasn't sure what else to say.

D3 didn't want to let go of Dante for a while but he wasn't sure about what to say either.

"Though, I figure you probably came to that realization a long time ago," Dante said referring to what he said out of anger and hugged D3 tighter.

"Yeah... I had plenty of time to think while I was locked up for a month..." D3 said hugging him back just as tightly.

"I love you, D3... I'm glad we've learned from our mistakes," Dante said and felt himself tear up as he looked at his younger brother.

"I love you too Dante... and same here, there was a time where I didn't use to do that..." D3 said looking up at him.

"Yeah, if Dora saw how we were acting back then. She'd have chewed both of us out," Dante said and chuckled.

D3 nodded at that in agreement and pulled away from Dante and said "I couldn't agree more, and Dante... I have to admit to something..."

"Go ahead," Dante said as he was a bit curious. Thinking about what it could be, but not really sure.

D3 took a deep breath before he got started and said "Dante I know you have forgiven me but... I don't forgive myself for what I did to you... I keep finding excuses to do more and more for you in the vain hope it will relieve my guilt but... that's not working..."

Dante thought about that for a moment and sighed. "To be honest, it still hurts to think about. But, I'm not sure what to say and it's something you have to live with," Dante said, trying to think of a way to help him. "Maybe it's partly due to you feeling you knew better and did it anyway, and that's what's causing it," Dante suggested, though he felt that wasn't the exact reason.

D3 just looked at the ground and said "maybe... I don't know, maybe one day I can just move on but that's not any time soon..."

"Perhaps... Though I'll see if I can find a way to help you move on, and maybe you could see that therapist as well. I actually talked with mom and have started going as well, just kind of avoided telling everyone," Dante admitted to him, in truth he had started to overcome a lot of his anxiety from going.

"Thanks, Dante, and maybe I should start going to see him as well," D3 said and looked back up at Dante "and I won't tell anyone that you're seeing that therapist if you don't want me to".

"It's alright, I don't really mind anyone knowing. I just feel D2 needs a bit more support than I do, he's trying to deal with his problems and I can tell it's not easy for him just looking at him," Dante said with a sigh.

"Alright duly noted Dante and yeah D2 needs all the help he can get right now so I appreciate it," D3 said thinking things over.

"Truthfully, I think I'm learning to forgive... You know who... My therapist said I need to try for my own peace of mind..." Dante said and finally released his hug. "D2 will need to do that on his own, we'll never see them again and we can both rest in that," Dante said with a sigh, not sure what more to say.

D3 simply nodded and said, "I know D2 will eventually, we just got to give him time now but I'm happy for you Dante".

"I think gonna head off now, I'll leave you be," Dante said and stood up.

"Okay Dante I'll see you around, I need a nap anyway after that" D3 said waving him goodbye and went to lay down.

Dante nodded and exited, he was feeling pretty tired after that as well.

~

Dallas was looking for D1, she felt it was about time she asked about D2 like she said she would and started checking places he usually is.

D1 was on the way to his room, Destiny said she would be a minute but would talk to him later. So he figured he'd relax or even chat with D2 a bit if he was there.

Dallas saw him on her way to his room and said "hey D1 can we talk? it's kind of important".

"Alright, let's go to my room first," D1 said and opened the door for her when they arrived.

"Alright, I get this is a sore spot but D2 said I could ask you about it..." Dallas said sitting down in the middle of the room "what happened for him to not trust his sisters?"

D1 took a deep breath and closed the door walking over to his window looking outside. "When we lived on the streets for a time a girl traveled with us, cute and seemed very nice... D2 loved spending time with her and she was his friend and first crush... Out of the blue one day... She drugged him and raped him, laughing about it in his face and said she could do that since he was a guy... I'd never seen him so... violent and angry... He snapped and beat her nearly to death... The three of us ran for it, eventually ending up where Dylan found us..." D1 was saying, his voice sounding strained as he spoke.

"I-... I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't that..." Dallas said thinking over "I can't say I blame D2 if anything I feel sorry for him..."

"D3 and I would practically babysit him, before this therapist and a certain event we did our best not to let him be alone with his sisters. Why did we even consider doing what we almost did?" D1 said shaking his head and feeling sick to his stomach as he remembered what they almost did. "But, yeah... The reason was we had no guarantee he wouldn't go off the deep end with one of you and he'd do something reckless," D1 said, finally turning to Dallas.

Dallas was silent for a bit before she eventually said "I don't know what to think about that but if what you say is true then D2 has come a long way...

"He really has, you have no idea how relieving it is that we don't have to watch his every move anymore," D1 said and walked over to her. "I believe he's coming around, he feels everyone would turn against him if they heard what happened. But, so far everyone's proved that concern wrong," D1 said and smiled a bit.

"I mean, I can see why he would think that but I'm not surprised everyone is proving that concern wrong," Dallas said looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, uh... Have you talked with Destiny?" D1 asked, deciding to check up on her a bit. Sort of wanting to change the subject.

Dallas sighed and said "more like she talked with me... Destiny came to my room and told me she knew about that I came and visited her that night and that I vented a bit... it didn't take long for me to figure out you told her that and for a minute I was so mad at you but she quickly told me that she forced you to tell her and after a bit more talking I told her how I felt... it went about as well as you think..."

Dimitri 1 just pulled her into a hug, and let out a sigh. "I guess at least it's out of the way, now if I only knew a good way to solve this problem," D1 said and tapped his chin.

Dallas hugged him back and said "solve what? I need to get over Destiny, end of story..." she closed her eyes feeling defeated.

"I know..." Dimitri 1 said with a sigh, short of setting her up with someone he had no idea how to help her get over this.

"Still though I appreciate you caring so much, Destiny is lucky to have you," Dallas said genuinely happy for Destiny.

"Thanks, I'm sure you'll find someone someday," D1 said, trying to cheer her up a bit.

"Thanks, D1, it means a lot," Dallas said thinking everything over.

"You know, Dallas... Have you thought about going to that therapist? He might be able to help deal with things a bit and he'd be leagues better at helping than me," D1 suggested, though wasn't sure about it and scratched his head.

"It can't hurt to try, I guess, I'll talk to mom about it and see how it goes," Dallas said, closing her eyes.

"Best I got, D2 needed it badly and I got tired of watching him slowly self-destruct. You're at least better at dealing with things," D1 said more to himself.

"honestly last I checked therapy can be for getting things off your chest too, so if nothing else I'll have that," Dallas said, starting to really think this would be a good idea.

"Alright, I wish you luck," D1 said and broke the hug.

"Thanks, I'll see you around," Dallas said, getting up and making her way to the door.

"See ya," D1 said and laid down on his bed, wanting to take a nap from all of that.

Dallas walked out the door and into the hallway and made her way to find Delilah. She was going to get that talk about seeing that therapist out of the way.


	31. A New Assistant

Dawkins was tinkering with the kibble machine, readjusting some parts for it to work better. He had been working on improving things around the house for almost a month now.

D2 was walking around the house just looking for something to do when he saw Dawkins working on the kibble machine and thought he'd ask about it "hey Dawkins, did the kibble machine break or something?"

"Not really, just trying to improve on it is all," Dawkins said and smiled at D2, having heard a little about what was going but mostly Dawkins had been keeping to himself lately.

"Oh that's cool, what have you been up to lately?" D2 asked just to make small talk. He had always thought Dawkins's inventing skills were pretty cool but he never really had a good chance to let Dawkins know.

"Not much really, just thinking about things. Funny enough I was thinking about you earlier, specifically that time we agreed to 'hang out'," Dawkins admitted to him, wondering if D2 remembered it even if it was months ago.

"Oh yeah that" D2 laughed a bit as he remembered that "yeah that was fun, so much has happened since then and I ended up regretting a lot of it, but that Dawkins, that I don't regret at all".

"Nor do I, it's been an interesting few months for our family that's for sure," Dawkins said and finished what he was working on. "Now, that should do it," Dawkins said and turned to D2.

"Great but I have to ask, I know you said you were improving it and all but how is it improved, Dawkins?" D2 said looking at Dawkins with his curiosity clear on his face.

"I had been working on a way to reduce the pressure, so it would stop exploding everywhere as this is something I don't want to do that," Dawkins said and smiled at D2, loving how cute his brother was when something caught his interest. "But, let's test it out and see," Dawkins said, deciding to recruit D2 for help.

"Sure thing Dawkins, what do you need me to do?" D2 said happy to help Dawkins with this.

"You see that bowl? Take the hose and position it where the kibble will go in," Dawkins said and help put the hose on his back.

D2 nodded and quickly did as Dawkins asked: "alright fire away Dawkins!"

Dawkins nodded and pressed the button, watching the machine crank up and noted it seemed to be going slower than usual. He tried to increase the power a bit and noted the machine was making a groaning noise.

"Uh? Dawkins? I'm no expert but that doesn't sound good" D2 said suddenly worried after hearing that noise.

"No, it really doesn't..." Dawkins said and quickly shut the machine down so he could figure out what was wrong. "Now, let's get to work on finding the problem," Dawkins said and grabbed a wrench as he looked to see what he needed to fix.

D2 walked over to Dawkins and looked over his shoulder to see too. He couldn't make heads or tails of any of this so he mostly just watched what Dawkins did.

"Ah, I loosened it up too much and need to make a few adjustments," Dawkins said and quickly got to work, making sure he got it right this time.

"It amazes me that you're so good with machines Dawkins," D2 said not realizing at first that wasn't in his head, and when he did he covered his face and continued with "I uh, I mean..."

"Well, thank you maybe after this. I'll give you a special reward for your help," Dawkins chuckled and winked, as he finished fixing it up. Motioning for D2 to get back into position.

D2 blushed a bit and walked over to the bowl and got ready and gave Dawkins a thumbs up.

Dawkins turned the machine back on noting how much better it acted this time. After a few seconds, the bowl was filled just like it was supposed to.

"It looks like it's working like a charm now Dawkins, great work," D2 said as he walked back over to Dawkins.

"Thanks, and looks good now. So, how about we head to my room? Unless you just want to hang out here?" Dawkins said and smirked.

"We can head to your room. I kind of want some privacy," D2 said, blushing a bit, he had to admit what Dawkins was hinting at sounded appealing but he was cool with nothing happening either so he was only going as far as Dawkins wanted to take it.

"Why don't you lead, you know where my room is," Dawkins said, he wasn't sure how far he wanted to go either. But, he did want to check D2 out a bit.

D2 smirked at that, he knew right away why Dawkins wanted him to lead and said "sure thing Dawkins~" and with that, he started walking to Dawkins room,

Dawkins noticed D2 caught on and enjoyed the show as they went to his room. Dawkins wanted to take things nice and slow this time, and noted D2 seemed to have changed a bit since the last time they were together.

As they got to Dawkins room D2 opened the door and said: "after you Dawkins".

"Hehe, alright let's enjoy ourselves~," Dawkins said smirking as he entered and gave D2's ass a playful smack.

D2 moaned a bit and walked in after him and sat down in the middle of the room and asked "so Dawkins~ what do you want to do?~"

Dawkins closed the door and walked over to D2. "Hmm, perhaps we could have some one on one time together~," Dawkins said and pulled him into a kiss. He wanted to be a bit more romantic this time.

D2 kissed him back and closed his eyes, D2 wasn't going to complain about it being more romantic this time with Dawkins and in fact, he was going to really enjoy it that way.

Dawkins pulled D2 close and held the kiss. He began wrestling D2's tongue as he gently felt around D2's body. He wasn't Dante and he didn't try to be, yet Dawkins seemed much gentler than Dante ever was.

D2 wrestled his tongue back on Dawkins and moaned a bit. He didn't care that he wasn't Dante, and D2 had been learning to enjoy the gentle approaching so this was appreciated.

Dawkins began rubbing and feeling D2's ass, pushing Dimitri to the ground as he kissed. Dawkins took his other paw and made his way to D2's shaft and began stroking both their shafts as he closed his and moaned a bit as well.

D2 moaned and loved what Dawkins was doing and it didn't take long for him to get erect.

Dawkins became erect as well, and broke the kiss as looked D2 in the eyes and smiled. "Ready for the next part?~" Dawkins asked and smirked as he slid a finger into D2's tail hole and licked his neck.

"Oh~ I am Daws~ I need it bad~," D2 said through his moans eager for more.

Dawkins positioned himself and slid his tip into D2's tight hole letting out a moan as he felt D2's ass wrapped around his cock.

D2 moaned as he laid there loving that was Dawkins having his with him and pushed back on him trying to get more of Dawkins dick inside of him already.

Dawkins thrust deeper into Dimitri, picking up speed as his cock throbbed and pinned D2 to the floor as he went harder and faster.

D2 threw his head back unable to stop moaning as his eyes rolled to the back of his head "D- Dog I love this~" he somehow managed to say.

Dawkins went deeper moaning as he felt D2 around his cock, closing his eyes in bliss. He slammed against D2's ass with each thrust and grabbed a hold of D2's cock beginning to jack him off.

D2 kept moaning as Dawkins thrusts into him and said "Da- Oh~ Dawkins I told you last time not to bother with my dick~" D2 knew Dawkins was just trying to make sure he felt as good as possible but if D2 was being honest with himself even if they were being romantic it was still so much hotter if his dick wasn't even touched.

"Right Right, I’ll just ignore that cock then~," Dawkins said and removed his only focusing on thrusting. He felt himself getting close and knew D2 preferred to be knotted as well.

D2 was getting close as well and he knew he didn't have to tell Dawkins to knot him so he just moaned as Dawkins thrusts.

Dawkins let out a howl and gave one last powerful thrust. He knotted D2, filling him with cum and lost in pleasure as held onto D2 tightly.

D2 moaned super loudly as he came hard as soon as Dawkins knotted him and sprayed his seed everywhere getting a lot of it on Dawkins as he held D2.

Dawkins positioned himself where they could comfortably cuddle. "That exploding everywhere is perfectly fine with me~" Dawkins teased with a smirk, still in bliss from that.

D2 just laughed at that and gave Dawkins a nuzzle "that was amazing Daws~ we need to do this more often~".

"I'll be willing if you are, kind of lonely sometimes," Dawkins said and gave him a soft smile.

"Well I definitely am~ and I've been feeling lonely too..." D2 told Dawkins and pulled him into a hug.

"I can imagine, I guess worse when everyone knows about the reason..." Dawkins said and stroked D2's fur giving him a kiss. Dawkins and the rest of the house knew all about D2 and Dante and Dawkins wondered if that made D2 feel worse about things.

"Yeah more than a bit, my therapist said I should try hooking up with someone else but... I'm not sure who would even want me" D2 said feeling down now.

"Well... If you want we could try... You've always preferred guys and I'm not exactly attracting females. Though, I've never figured out which one I'd prefer myself," Dawkins decided to suggest.

"I- uh well okay Daws~ we can at least try this out," D2 said looking at Dawkins with his eyes filled with hope.

Dawkins just hugged D2 and closed his eyes, not sure what more to say.

D2 just hugged him back and closed his eyes as well more than content just laying there in silence like that.

Dawkins laid there content and felt D2's warmth as they lay there.

After a while, D2 thought of something and asked: "hey Daws, I need somewhere else to sleep, ever since Destiny moved into our room I've felt like a third wheel if you know what I mean, do you mind if I move in with you?"

"Sure, we might as well share a room," Dawkins said, after all, it was no secret what two siblings suddenly sharing a room meant among the household.

"Thanks, Dawkins" was all D2 said as he fell asleep cuddled up to Dawkins.

Dawkins fell asleep as well, pleasantly surprised by this turn of events.


	32. Making It Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc 6 Begins

D1 was surprised when D2 came and said he was moving out and going to be sleeping with Dawkins for now on. D1 felt he and D3 needed to talk with Dawkins asap. Though last time they went to 'chat' it had horrible consequences. But, deep down he felt they did that because they felt D2 was being treated poorly though it didn't justify them. D1 went to find D3 to tell him what just happened.

D3 was on his way to his room having just got done helping Dora with their chores for today and was feeling pretty good about things having no idea what just happened.

"Hey, D3... Uh, something just happened," D1 said and sounded panicked, which wasn't really his intention. Though, he wasn't sure what to make of the new development.

D3 turned to look at D1 and said: "whoa what is it D1? is everything alright?"

"D2 moved in with Dawkins and he smelled like sex, so should we go talk with Dawkins?" D1 asked as he tried to sound less panicked.

D3 took a minute to let that sink in and said "yeah... let's not jump the gun on this but let's go talk to Dawkins" and with that D3 started to make his way to find the inventor.

"Yeah, last time we decided to chat with someone about their relationship with our brother... Well, let's not do anything rash this time..." D1 said and shook his head as he followed D3.

The walk to Dawkins's room was a silent one and D3 knocked on his door hoping D2 wasn't in there right now and said "hey Dawkins? it's me D3, me and D1 just want to talk for a second".

"Er... Come on in..." Dawkins said, remembering hearing about the last time they 'talked' with someone involved with D2. "We just want to talk, that's all," D1 said, paws in the air as he entered.

"We just want to make sure D2 is going to be okay with you... we worry about him a lot..." D3 said starting this off.

"Well... He should be fine with me..." Dawkins said frowning as he remembered how the two always disrespected him and never took him seriously when he was in charge. "Dawkins things with him are a bit complicated and there are days you have to really keep an eye on him," D1 said, trying to smooth things over.

"Dawkins I'm not going to lie to you, D1 and I have known D2 our whole lives, and... we think D2 has some kind of mental disorder..." D3 said seeing no point in dancing around the issue.

"Yeah... We aren't sure what exactly... But... We've seen him react to situations violently and he does things that no rational pup would do... I mean... I won't lie... When we were on the streets I almost did something drastic once because I was scared of him... The therapist still hasn't said anything about it," D1 admitted, looking very concerned. He always wondered if D3 was scared of D2 and himself, it was no secret D3 was the most borderline normal of the three. "Wow... Is it really that bad?" Dawkins asked in shock, not sure what to say.

"Yeah it is, don't get us wrong Dawkins, D2 is a million times better now that he's seeing that therapist, we feel like we can actually take our eyes off him for once but you should know what you're in for if you want to get serious with him Dawkins," D3 said.

"Trust us, he's got issues and we want the best for both of you. But, his issues are worse than just screwing things up with Dante..." D1 said with a sigh as he looked to Dawkins. "We did kind of agree to dating on a whim..." Dawkins said and sighed as he thought it over.

"Look, we aren't going to stop you from being with him if you feel like you can make it work Dawkins, we just have our concerns," D3 said honestly. He wanted to just be happy for the two of them but Dawkins didn't know D2 as they did.

"Yeah, just be careful... I really hope this works out... I want both of you to be happy," D1 said and gave Dawkins a smile. "Well... I'm not Dante or you two... But, I'll try to help him where I can," Dawkins said and smiled, thinking over all of this.

"All we ask is for you to do your best and be prepared if something happens Dawkins," D3 said thinking they had said all they needed to at this point.

"Alright, that's all and if you need anything let us know," D1 said and made his way to the door. "Alright, hopefully nothing happens," Dawkins said as he went over to his workbench.

"Hopefully, see you around Dawkins and tell D2 we support the two of you," D3 said as he followed D1.

"See ya," Dawkins said as he watched them leave thinking over what he just heard. "You think it'll work out?" D1 asked D3 once Dawkins' room was out of earshot.

"If this had happened before D2 started seeing that therapist I would have said no way but now? I think they'll be fine, this was just making sure Dawkins was aware of D2's issues just in case" D3 said truthfully.

"I agree, to be honest, I'm glad Dante and D2 never got together... I feel they would have ended up hurting each other with how they were before all that happened..." D1 admitted to his brother.

"Same here D1, but everything worked itself out for the best," D3 said not having much more to add on that "I'll catch you later bro, Dora is probably wondering where I am right now, we were supposed to go on a date when we both got done with our chores".

"Alright, have fun," D1 said and waved goodbye as they went their separate ways.

~

Dee Dee was in the hallway, her sister was hanging around Deepak more and she was starting to feel like a third wheel. She had been who'd be good to talk with.

Dallas happened to be walking by when she saw Dee Dee looking sad and said "hey sis, what's wrong?"

"Just been thinking about Dizzy, she's been hanging out more with Deepak lately and she seems to be less interested in spending time with me," Dee Dee admitted, feeling like Dallas would be nice to talk with for a change.

Dallas sat next to Dee Dee and pulled her into a hug "I know it's tough Dee Dee but they've gotten together not too long ago and they're still working things out, I'm sure Dizzy will find the time to hang out with you again sooner or later" Dallas said trying to cheer her sister up.

"That's not the only problem... You see... I was kind of wanting Dizzy... I mean we've always done everything with each other..." Dee Dee said and sighed, not really sure if she should've admitted this to Dallas.

Dallas just pulled Dee Dee in tight and said "I know exactly how you feel Dee Dee, I feel the same for Destiny..."

"You do... Huh, imagine that..." Dee Dee said and hugged Dallas back. Sure they hardly ever talked, but they were still sisters.

"Yup so I'm right there with you on the 'sisters we want but can never have' boat," Dallas said closing her eyes and trying not to cry again.

"Well... Maybe... Well, Dizzy mostly prefers guys... Her first crush was D2 before that incident... Honestly, I told her it would never work out anyway... Not to mention, before he did what he did D2 looked at me and Dizzy in a creepy 'I hate you for existing' kind of way that he only did when no one was paying attention... Maybe we should talk more in private?" Dee Dee said as she just hugged Dallas.

"Maybe we should..." Dallas said getting up and picked Dee Dee up and walked to an empty room "hope you don't mind me carrying you Dee Dee".

"Hehe... Nah, this fun sis... Wasn't expecting a piggyback ride," Dee Dee said and giggled as Dallas took her to an empty room.

Once they were in the room Dallas sat them both down in the middle sighed and said: "I'm not sure how much I should tell you about D2 since it's really personal to the Dimitris but I swear there's a reason he would give you that look".

"I mean, I know he's been trying to be better lately and all. Still, it was really unsettling one day, he just kept glaring at me behind my back like he couldn't stand me being near him... But, he hasn't done that lately and seems to be talking more with Dolly. But, I didn't want to chat with you to talk about D2," Dee Dee said trying to get her mind back on track.

"Right, right, sorry Dee Dee, I know what you're feeling right now for Dizzy is heartbreaking," Dallas said, feeling a bit embarrassed she almost derailed this talk.

"It was partly my fault, but yeah... Guess we're in the same boat huh?" Dee Dee said and just hugged Dallas a bit.

Dallas hugged Dee Dee back and said: "yeah we are, sucks doesn't it?" Dallas closed her eyes and nuzzled Dee Dee a bit trying to show her that they were in this together now.

"Yeah..." Dee Dee said and nuzzled Dallas back, Dee Dee began to take in her sister's scent feeling almost intoxicated from it. Dee Dee hugged Dallas tight, wanting to continue their embrace.

Dallas just nodded and kept hugging Dee Dee. She really didn't want to let go and if she was honest with herself Dallas needed this just as much as Dee Dee did.

"Maybe we should start hanging out, I think we both could use the company," Dee Dee suggested and smiled.

"I'd like that Dee Dee" was all Dallas said and smiled at her sister.

Dee Dee just continued the hug and closed her eyes, smiling as she rested her head on her sister.

Dallas closed her eyes as well more than content to keep this hug going for a long while.


	33. Dimitri 1's Confession

Dawkins woke up, still embracing D2 tightly and smiled. He just looked Dimitri 2 over as he slept, Dawkins thought D2 was cute as he snored lightly.

After a bit D2 was starting to wake up and saw that Dawkins was still holding him "hey Daws~ good morning~".

"Good morning~" Dawkins said and licked D2's face, smiling at him.

D2 laughed a bit and lick Dawkins face back "so what's the plan for today Daws?~"

"Hmm... I'd have to check my schedule, but for once I don't feel like getting up to check~" Dawkins said and kissed him.

D2 kissed him back and closed his eyes happy as can be.

"So, how do you feel about us getting together? We should probably try to get to know each other better if we're doing this," Dawkins said and hugged D2 tightly.

"I feel like it will great down the line" D2 said after a bit of thinking "I mean you're a great fuck and I've always thought you were pretty cool with how you make and maintain the gadgets around the house, and you're pretty cute I have to admit but I'm not sure how much I feel for you just yet".

"Yeah, I have to admit that I wasn't originally thinking of going so far. But, I will say your brothers did come and talk to me. They only told me you had some problems that you were trying to work through, and I'm also not quite sure how I feel about you yet. But, I guess we'll just have to figure it out together," Dawkins said and smiled, trying to explain as gently as he could.

D2 just sighed and said "those two are always worrying about me, I guess I can't blame them, I haven't always acted like the most stable dog around, but I'm happy you're willing to stick with me for now despite knowing that Daws..."

"Well, I'm gonna try my best... I know I'm not necessarily who you wanted and all. But, I want to be there for you, dating or not, you're still my brother at the end of the day," Dawkins said and hugged him tight, rubbing his back.

"Thanks Daws, it means a lot and don't worry about not being Dante, I'm not going to ask you to be him" D2 said, hugging Dawkins back.

"That's good, and you can be my cute little assistant when I work~" Dawkins said and smirked, not minding if D2 decided he wanted to help a bit.

D2 just laughed a bit at that and said "I'd like that Daws~ I'd like that a lot".

"We're entering a new stage in our lives, but I believe this will be great for both of us," Dawkins said and gave D2 a deep kiss.

D2 kisses him back and closed his eyes, feeling happy to be with Dawkins even if he was unsure about things.

"Alright, I'm gonna get up and see what I need to do now. As much as I want to lay here all day," Dawkins said breaking the kiss and stretching when he hopped out of bed.

D2 stretched a bit and got out of bed as well and followed Dawkins "I might as well get started on being your assistant, not like I have anything better to do".

"Alright, just let me see the schedule," Dawkins said and got his tablet, pulling up his schedule to read his plan for the day.

D2 just sat next to Dawkins as he figured out what they were doing waiting patiently.

"Alright, oh I have to repair the bowl flinger... And I was supposed to work on it... 30 minutes ago," Dawkins said and frowned a bit, he hated it when he got behind.

"It's okay Dawkins with me helping you we can be done much faster don't worry" D2 said trying to help him cheer up.

"Alright, let's get going," Dawkins said and went to the door.

D2 nodded and followed Dawkins without a word.

Dawkins made his way downstairs to the bowl flinger and began looking to see what was wrong.

D2 just watched Dawkins look for what the problem was seeing as that stuff went over his head and asked: "so what seems to be wrong?"

"One of the gears has broken off and will have to be replaced," Dawkins said as he began looking in his toolbox.

"Alright what do you need me to do?" D2 asked excited to help.

"Back on my workbench, there should be a box labeled gears, bring it here please," Dawkins said as he began getting to work on removing the broken gear.

D2 let out something along the lines of "right away" and quickly went back the way they just came.

As he did D1 was looking for D2, he had brought this up and now it bothered him. The one secret he'd always tried to keep to himself, he never wanted to say anything to D2 and yet he felt he needed to come clean with it. He noticed D2 enter Dawkins room and approached.

D2 quickly got what he needed and was back at the door right as D1 was about to come in "oh hey D1, you need something? I'm kind of in a hurry".

"Alright, just thought I'd check on you... I uh... Let me know when you have some time to talk, okay?" D1 said, the nervousness in his voice implying something wrong.

"I- alright D1 give me ten minutes to help Dawkins with the bowl flinger okay?" D2 said. D2 didn't miss the nervousness in his voice but D2 really didn't want to make Dawkins wait and ran off.

D1 felt like he was gonna collapse as he went back to his room, the shame he felt almost too much to bear. Meanwhile, Dawkins removed the broken gears and was waiting for D2 to get back.

It didn't take too long for D2 to get back and he handed him the box "here you go Daws" he said feeling worried about what D1 had to say but he tried not to show it.

"Thanks, love~" Dawkins said as he grabbed the gear he needed and began to fix it. He didn't notice D2's concerned expression.

"You're welcome" D2 said as he watched Dawkins work but still thinking about D1.

It wasn't long before Dawkins finished, nodding to Dimitri and placing a bowl on the lever. Hoping D2 would understand and wanted him to fetch the bowl.

D2 got what Dawkins was wanting and he got ready to chase after the bowl.

Dawkins pressed the lever down and the bowl shot out like it was supposed to, all D2 needed to do was catch it.

D2 ran after it as fast as he could and jumped and grabbed it in his mouth with little trouble and walked back to Dawkins and sat the bowl down in front of him "looks like it's working fine Daws".

"Yep, it looks like it's all good. Thanks for all the help," Dawkins said and ruffled his fur.

D2 laughed a bit and said "you're welcome, now I hate to do this but I ran into D1 on the way back and he really needs to talk to me about something".

"Oh, alright... Hope it isn't too serious," Dawkins said and waved to D2, though he was definitely glad he was gonna have some extra paws to help more often as he began putting his stuff away.

D2 waved back until he was out of sight and made his way to D1's room and knocked on the door and said "D1? it's me".

"Alright... Come in..." D1 said with a sigh, he felt he shouldn't bring this up but he needed to come clean with it. Since bringing up to Dawkins he hadn't been able to relax and Destiny seemed to have noticed before she left.  
  
D2 came in and sat down and asked "D1? what's going on?"

"I have to confess this to you... Remember that day we were in an alley and you woke up to see me with rope in my paws... And we played tug o' war..." D1 said and gulped as he thought of how to say this.

"Yeah what about it D1?" D2 asked not liking where this was going.

"I... uh... I didn't originally find that rope and take it to where you were to play tug of war..." D1 said as he closed and put his face to the ground beginning to cry.

"Then... what were you planning to do with that rope?" D2 asked, a part of him didn't want to know and just comfort his brother but this was going to eat at him he didn't know at this point.

"I-I was... I was... gonna... Strangle you with it..." D1 admitted as he broke down crying, not sure what D2's reaction would be.

D2 felt the room spinning and his heart sinking to his stomach as tears built up in his eyes and got up to leave "I'm not mad D1 but I need some space right now" he said in a weak voice.

"Alright... I understand..." D1 said through his sobs as his guilt and shame manifested itself in his head, he'd have to tell D3 he confessed to his brother and knew that D2 would probably not want to see him for a while.

D2 was running to find Dawkins, he really needed him at that moment and when he saw him he hugged him then and there without a word.

"D2 what happened?" Dawkins asked as he hugged D2 back, noticing the change in demeanor.

"I- I-... let's get somewhere private first Dawsy" D2 said through his tears.

"Alright, let's get in here..." Dawkins said and carried D2 in an empty room, closing the door.

D2 took in a deep breath and let it out before he got started and said: "D1 he... back when we were living on the streets one day... he almost strangled me with some rope before he talked himself out of it and played tug of war with it with me instead..."

Dawkins just hugged D2 tightly, not sure what to say. He remembered what D1 had said yesterday, but this was still shocking as he didn't think D1 actually almost did that.

D2 hugged Dawkins back and said "I don't want to believe this Daws but he was so broken up about it and why would he lie? I can't say I hate him but I don't know what to think or how to feel right now".

"Listen, he loves you... And yesterday he said he almost did something drastic... The fact he played tug of war with you instead... Shows he couldn't go through with it... I know he's always been protecting you and maybe just give yourself time to let that settle before talking with him again..." Dawkins said as D2 cried into him.

"Okay, Dawkins" was all D2 said as he kept crying into Dawkins. He knew Dawkins was right, he just needed time is all.

"I'm here for you... I know that's a lot to take in..." Dawkins said as he gently stroked D2's fur. Dawkins did what he could to comfort D2 as he cried.

"Thank you, Daws, I don't know what I'd do without you right now..." D2 said as he started to calm down a bit.

"There you go, now come on let's go lay down for a bit. You need to rest after that," Dawkins said and began to carry D2 to their room.

D2 enjoyed the ride but kept quiet on the way to their room.

Dawkins laid D2 on the bed, not sure what to say as he just embraced Dimitri and closed his eyes.

D2 closed his eyes as well and held Dawkins tight as he fell asleep.


	34. An Emotional Night

Meanwhile, D1 had calmed down enough to go to D3 and tell him what just happened. The guilt and shame from what he came close to doing was too much.

D3 was in his room waiting for Dora to come back from gardening.

D1 wanted to just walk in, but last time he did that he came in at a bad time and was chewed out. He knocked on the door and gave a sigh.

"Come in" was all D3 said as he got up wondering who this was this time.

D1 entered and closed the door, sitting in the middle of the floor. "He knows..." D1 said as he stared at the ground trembling from shame.

D3 walked over to D1 and hugged him tightly not sure what to say.

"I had to tell him... I just couldn't live with it anymore..." D1 said as he felt himself start crying again.

"I know D1, he'll forgive you I'm sure, just give him time," D3 said, stroking his brothers back.

"Yeah... D3 I actually have a question... Were you ever scared of the two of us?" D1 asked, feeling like this was a good time to ask.

"Honestly? I'm not sure, there were days I probably should have been but I don't think I ever was" D3 said honestly still comforting D1.

"Even at your worst... You've always been a better brother than I ever could be..." D1 said and cried into D3's chest.

"It's okay D1, you didn't do it and that's what counts in the end," D3 told him doing everything he could to make him feel better.

"As soon as he looked at me... Excited and grinning, wagging his tail... Happy that he thought I was gonna play with him... I knew I couldn't do it..." D1 said and sniffled as he hugged D3.

D3 nodded and just kept hugging D1 not sure what else there was to say at this point.

About that time Dora walked in and noticed the two of them hugging. "Oh... Sorry, what's going on?" Dora asked a bit concerned about what happened.

"It's a long story Dora, do you want to tell her D1?" D3 asked, wanting to make sure D1 was okay with it.

"I'm not sure I can bring myself to... Go ahead, she's our sister and your girlfriend... So, it's alright I guess..." D1 said and sighed, as Dora walked over to him. Wondering what came out about her brothers this time.

D3 sighed and said, "you might want to sit down for this Dora". Once Dora sat down D3 told her from the start what D1 almost did and how he told D2 about it not too long ago.

"Wow... I... Uh..." Dora tried to speak but wasn't sure what to say. D1 was still crying when Dora went over to hug him. "I still can't believe I even thought about it..." D1 said as Dora embraced him and let him get it out.

D3 just patted D1 on the back not sure what to say at the moment.

D1 stayed there for a bit until he started to calm down. Finally got up to leave, feeling the need to be alone for a bit.

"See you around D1, it'll be alright bro" D3 called out before D1 couldn't hear him anymore.

Dora turned to D3 and hugged him, still processing what she just heard. She was curious why D3 didn't talk him out of it at the time but wasn't sure she should ask.

D3 hugged her back and after a bit, he said: "In case you're wondering, D1 didn't tell me he was planning on doing that, I was gone looking for something for us to eat when he went to try it... he didn't even tell me until we came to live here... I don't know what I would have done if he had went through with it..."

"I'm glad he came to his senses in time... D2 has his issues... But, he's a sweet kid..." Dora said feeling tears in her eyes from the thought of what almost happened.

D3 was crying at this point too "yeah... I try not to let D1 see it since he's clearly been remorseful ever since that day but the thought alone of what almost happened breaks my heart..."

"It breaks my heart as well... You wouldn't have just lost one brother that day..." Dora said and nuzzled his neck.

"I-... please don't EVER tell D1 this but I feel like I would have lost them both... I don't think I could have ever trusted D1 anymore if he had gone through with it... I think I would have just tried to get away from him at that point" D3 said, crying even more.

"I understand... The good thing is... It didn't happen and it all worked for the best..." Dora said and hugged him tightly.

D3 just hugged her tighter and cried into her fur and didn't say anything else for a long while.

After a moment, Dora got him to lay down and cuddle for a bit trying to calm him down and let him rest.

Eventually, D3 cried himself to sleep. He'd feel better in the morning but for now, he needed to sleep to clear his head.


	35. A Better Attempt

DJ was pacing himself calmly around his room, thinking of the upcoming fun he was gonna have with Dante.

Da Vinci sat in the corner watching him pace, "I know you're excited for this threesome DJ but please sit down, you're making me nervous dear".

"Ok~" he sat next to her and calmed down a bit, wagging his tail and resting on her belly "I'm just not sure of what we're gonna do..."

"We'll be talking about how we're doing this when he comes in a minute, if you really don't want to take him up your ass you two could just spitroast me~," Da Vinci said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“A-are you sure it's ok with you?~” he asked cutely.

"I'm more than sure DJ~ the only question on my mind about this is which end do you want love?~" Da Vinci said, giving him bedroom eyes.

“I've always loved your butt Da Vinci~ so what do you think?~” he playfully felt up her ass

Dante was on his way, still not sure how he wanted to do this. He just made his way to the door, feeling this was going to be fun.

Da Vinci moaned a bit from that and said: "just thought that maybe you wanted to give Dante a turn at is all love~".

“Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to let him try…” he nervously said.

Dante knocked on the door, feeling a bit hyped for this and tried to not think about it too much.

"Come in Dante~," Da Vinci said getting up and walking over to the door.

DJ got up as well and followed.

Dante entered the door and closed it behind him, taking a deep breath. "Hello, you two. Ready for today?~" Dante said and smirked.

"We sure are~ we were talking and thought we would do a spitroast with me in the middle and you get my ass~ but before that I remember DJ saying he wanted to compare sizes~," Da Vinci said, smirking.

“Y-yeah... we might need some help with that Da Vinci~” he sat down and said, smirking.

"Hehe~ Well, alright then little bro~," Dante said and gave DJ's ass a playful smack.

Da Vinci giggled and waited for them to sit down and get erect so she can be the judge "let me know if either of you needs any help getting a boner~".

DJ blushed full red, loving Dante's smack but not wanting to say anything as he stayed sitting down blushing “I-I may need some help~”.

"I wouldn't mind some extra help hehe~," Dante said, not seeing a reason to refuse the offer. He was more than happy for a show as he stroked.

Da Vinci smirked at that, she was hoping that'd be the case so she turned around lifted her tail, and started shaking her ass back and forth for them.

“mm~,” DJ said his tip slowly poking out “Sexy as usual~”.

"Mmm~ DJ's a lucky guy~," Dante said as his tip poked and he began to stroke himself, before reaching over and beginning to give DJ a handjob wanting to feel DJ's cock.

Da Vinci kept going, bending her front half down so it looked like she was presenting herself to them as she shacked.

DJ moaned and started giving a handjob back to Dante, wanting to feel him as well “Mm~ Da Vinci you're amazing~”.

Dante was now fully erect as he continued on DJ, loving this already. He was ready for the next part whenever they were.

Da Vinci looked back at them still shaking her ass and asked "you two done yet? I can't imagine this taking too much longer~".

DJ was finally fully erect as well still jacking off Dante and looking at Da Vinci "Yeah, we're done~".

"Yeah~ Ready to move to the next part~," Dante said and stopped as he didn't want to finish DJ off too soon. Now, he just had to let Da Vinci do her thing.

Da Vinci stopped what she was doing and turned back around to face them and got right next to them gave both of their members a good look over before she giggled a bit and said "looks like you're both about the same size~ I'm impressed Dante~ DJ is huge!~"

DJ blushed again as his cock throbbed “Y-you really like it sweetie?~”

"Hehe~ Well, can't wait to see how you use that thing 'big' bro~" Dante teased and smirked as he wondered how they were gonna do this.

"Alright then~ Dante get behind me~ and DJ get over here~ I want a taste of that dick~," Da Vinci said excited to get this show on the road.

"Ok~," DJ said walking over and playfully shoving his cock in Da Vinci's muzzle.

Dante began to position himself on Da Vinci and rubbed his tip against her. He'd never felt so calm around the two before, and he was ready to start when they were.

Da Vinci took a step back making sure Dante's dick would slide into her when she did and took DJ's cock in her mouth wanting this bad.

DJ moaned knowing Da Vinci's tongue was amazing “o-oooh~”.

"Alright~ Let's get going~," Dante said and began thrusting starting slowly, wanting to be a gentleman about this as his cock throbbed from her cookie wrapping itself around his cock.

Da Vinci moaned as Dante got going and bobbed her head up and down on DJ making sure it felt as good as can be for him.

Suddenly DJ started thrusting against Da Vinci's face, loving her tongue and sucking.

Dante picked up speed and thrust still holding back a bit as he went deeper feeling her moist pussy around his cock and moaning as he throbbed inside her.

Da Vinci moaned as they had their way with her, loving this more than she cared to admit.

DJ just went on, thrusting faster and harder and playfully being a bit aggressive with her and helping her bob her head up and down.

Dante kept going. He was starting to get faster now, getting deeper and howling. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as he felt Da Vinci around him.

Da Vinci's eyes rolled to the back of her head as DJ fucked her mouth to his heart's content wanting more.

DJ just kept going, slamming her head down as she fucked her face, moaning and closing his eyes.

Dante knew he was getting close as he slammed against Da Vinci with each thrust. Starting to lose his senses as he thrust, but fully intended on pulling out as he continued.

Da Vinci was getting close as well, she wouldn't mind Dante knotting her but she had no way of letting him know with DJ in her mouth.

DJ was getting close and gritting his teeth and grunting with each hard and fast thrust.

Dante was starting to feel lost in pleasure as he kept it up letting himself just enjoy the moment and began giving his final thrusts. He wasn't sure why he was letting himself lose control, but he was having too much fun to think.

Da Vinci felt Dante's knot go in her and at that moment she started cumming hard moaning like crazy into DJ's cock and was lost in pleasure.

DJ finally started cumming inside Da Vinci's mouth, thrusting a bit still and moaning loudly.

Dante just panted in bliss from what happened and realized what he did. "I'm sorry... I swear I'm normally better about this when it comes to females..." Dante said as he came down from his high, and realized what he just did.

Da Vinci drank what she could of DJs cum before pulling off of him and said: "it's okay Dante if I'm being honest I wanted you to knot me, probably should have said that before we started".

DJ lay on his back not saying anything.

Dante managed to position them both where the three of them could cuddle a bit. "This went a lot better than last time~" Dante teased and chuckled a bit, starting to be able to laugh about what happened.

Da Vinci laughed as well "I'll say~ especially considering we bothered to invite DJ this time~," she said joking.

“Mhm~” DJ said cuddling with Da Vinci and Dante.

"Haha~ I think I owe DJ a blowjob one of these days~" Dante said and gave DJ wink, and smirked a bit.

Da Vinci just giggled at that "I won't mind if you ever take Dante up on that offer DJ, just be sure to tell me all about it~"

“I'll do more than that to Dante, trust me~” he smacked Dante's ass very hard.

Dante moaned and blushed a bit at that, loving DJ's aggressiveness. "Oh?~ I look forward to that~" Dante said as he grinned.

“Yeah me too~ you thicc boi~” he slapped his ass again.

Da Vinci just giggled at all of this and closed her eyes and said: "I love you guys~ I think I'll take a nap".

Dante closed his eyes, falling as well. Feeling great they could just laugh about all this now.

DJ closed his eyes smiling.


	36. Dimitri 1's regret

D1 paced around his room as he thought about it, wondering if he should tell Destiny about this. He was conflicted, on one hand, they'd agreed to no more secrets but what would her reaction be to the fact he almost did something so terrible. He still couldn't forgive himself from even thinking about it, truth be told.

Just then a limo pulled up to the house dropping off triple D and Destiny began to make her way to their room.

Dimitri 1 took a deep breath and closed his eyes, putting on a smile as he waited for Destiny. He knew she'd see right past it and have many questions when she arrived.

It didn't take long for Destiny to get there and open the door and walked right on in "Hey D1~ how was your day?~"

"It was good, just missing you~," Dimitri 1 said and pulled her into a hug, giving her a kiss wanting to enjoy this moment while it lasts.

Destiny hugged and kissed him back and just wanted to believe him but in the back of her mind, she could tell something was wrong.

"How'd everything go?" D1 asked, smiling at her, feeling his heart race and a cold chill go down his spine. He couldn't tell her, she didn't have to know did she? D1 thought in his head.

"It went all right, we did more of that mini-series, we just have one more episode to do and then it's the editor's job from there but D1... are you sure everything is alright?" Destiny said more than a bit concerned.

"D2 and I are kind of not going to be talking for the time being..." Dimitri 1 admitted to her, feeling like just telling her that much at least.

"What? why? what happened?" Destiny asked she had the look on her face she always had when she wasn't going to let something go.

"Well, I had to tell him something that has really been one of the biggest regrets of my life... I'll be honest... It's up there with the whole Dante incident and nearly being thrown out for being a willing accomplice in a horrible crime bad... Yes... It was about that bad..." D1 said and came clean with her, figuring he might as well sign his own death warrant if he didn't.

If Destiny was being honest with herself a part of her didn't want to know but instead, she said: "whatever it is I'll still love you D1, you don't have to tell me right now, but I expect you to tell me someday".

"No... I need to go ahead and tell you... We promised no more secrets and I've lived with this for too long..." Dimitri 1 said and stepped away from Destiny, taking a deep breath.

Destiny nodded and stayed quiet letting him say his piece.

"One day while we were on the streets... D3 had left to find food... I was in charge of watching D2 and he was asleep... I looked him over and I just... Felt like I needed to do something about him..." Dimitri 1 said, closing his eyes and pointed his face at the ground. He took a minute to catch his breath, trying to explain in as much detail as he remembered.

Destiny listened and stayed quiet. she wasn't liking where this was going already and D1 had already said this was going to be bad but she was going to be there for him.

"I found an old rope that had been in the garbage... I walked towards D2 as he slept peacefully... I was right over him and hesitated... It was if my body froze in place... As I sat there, rope in my hands I could almost see my brother begging for his life... And suddenly he woke up... He looked at me and saw the rope... Wagging his tail, grinning, excitement in his eyes as he wondered what I was about to do... Thinking I was wanting to play with him... I ended up playing tug of war with him... And every time he'd smile at me since... It was like twisting a knife in my heart..." Dimitri 1 said as he cried, figuring Destiny would leave him.

Destiny walked right up to him and hugged him as tight as she could manage and said: "it's okay D1, I said I'd still love you and I meant it and you did the right thing in the end anyway".

"I know D2 will talk to me again, but I just need to give him time. Seeing as he's with Dawkins, I figured I could tell him so he didn't have to talk to me again until he was ready to. I still can't believe I let myself think like that like I said it's one of the biggest regrets of my life but in the end what matters is that I didn't go through with it..." D1 said hugging her and crying into her.

Destiny started stroking his back and just let him cry it out.

"I mean he was so excited at the sight of me... I've had so many nights just crying about what almost happened," D1 said just letting it out, glad that Destiny was consoling him.

"It's okay D1 you didn't do it," Destiny said doing everything in her power to calm him down.

It took a moment, but he finally calmed down a bit. "Destiny, you are amazing and I don't deserve you..." D1 said and nuzzled her, wiping his eyes.

Destiny nuzzled him back and said, "shh yes you do you big goof, the fact that you're this broken up about all these years later is proof enough of that D1".

"I need a nap... After all that emotion..." D1 said and went to lay down, he felt worn out after all that.

Destiny laid down with him and cuddled up to him "I'm not going anywhere".

"Seeing him happy and enjoying life... I want to see him enjoy everything... I want him to torture me every day as he smiles at me... Because I almost took away the most basic right that everyone has and worked hard so I would never stoop to those lows again..." D1 said as he cuddled Destiny.

"It's okay D1 I promise... maybe you should see that therapist D1... it might help," Destiny said wanting to help him but was starting to see just how deep this wound truly was.

"I might actually... I'm just glad I got to see the sweet and loving D2 again, I'm glad that he's finally just being a sweet kid that loves his siblings... That therapist has been a damn miracle worker for D2..." Dimitri 1 said and kissed Destiny.

Destiny kissed D1 back and said "I'll say, how much are we paying him for this again? because I feel like it's not enough" she then let out a yawn and closed her eyes "sorry, it's been a long day and I'm exhausted".

"You can say that again..." D1 said and closed his eyes pulling her close to him. All he felt like doing was sleeping right now.


	37. Chapter 37

Dawkins was busy straightening up his room, at the moment just sweeping the floor.

D2 came back from just walking around the house and saw Dawkins cleaning "oh! Dawkins do you need help with that? Why didn't you tell me you were going to clean our room today? I would have been here from the start to help out".

"I just thought you'd like a break, but you can clean up the dust a bit if you want," Dawkins said and smiled, putting to the cleaning supplies as he continued sweeping.

"Dawkins I'll let you know if I need a break okay?" D2 said as he grabbed a feather duster and got to work.

"Alright, this shouldn't take too long, and then we have all day to ourselves," Dawkins said as he began to finish up his sweeping.

D2 walked around dust getting everywhere he could dust-free but then a thought ran through his mind "hey Daws~ maybe I should wear a maid outfit while I do this sometime~ how does that sound?~" D2 said teasing Dawkins.

"Actually, that sounds hot as long as you help me relieve some stress~," Dawkins said and went over giving Dimitri a playful smack on the rump.

D2 moaned loudly loving that a lot and he wasn't afraid to show it "oh I'd love to~ as soon as I find a maid outfit I can borrow we are doing this~".

"Sounds good to me~," Dawkins said and gave D2 a kiss on the neck and hugged him tightly.

D2 leaned into Dawkins's kisses as he hugged him back loving the affection as well "this is nice~".

"You know~ I think I want to see you walk around covered in cum~ Like the little slut you are~," Dawkins said, smirking and nuzzling D2.

"Oh that'd be so hot~ and I would definitely like to do that some time especially if it was your cum~ It'd be like you're showing off that you've 'claimed' me~," D2 said nuzzling Dawkins back and starting to get a boner just thinking about that.

"Hmm~ Seems like someone's getting excited~," Dawkins said as he slid a paw down and felt D2's shaft, beginning to stroke him.

D2 moaned some more as he Dawkins jacked him off "I can't help it~ you come up with the hottest ideas~" D2 said as he got fully erect.

"Well~ guess the dusting can wait~," Dawkins said as he kept kissing D2's neck as he began to position himself on D2 who was bent over on the workbench.

"Oooh~ Dawkins quit wasting your time with my dick and take me already~," D2 said begging Dawkins at this point.

"As you wish~," Dawkins said and removed his paw before shoving his rod into D2's tail hole beginning to pound away as his cock throbbed from D2's tight ass.

D2 moaned super loudly and dropped the feather duster as Dawkins pushed his way into his ass and then another thought crossed his mind "I'd bet you'd like to teach me a lesson for all the trouble me and my brothers caused you in the past~" he said through his moans wanted Dawkins to give him everything he has.

"Actually~ You three did disrespect me quite a bit~ I think I'll be a little less of a gentledog~," Dawkins said and pushed D2 down on the workbench and playfully bit his ear as he thrust harder and faster, slapping D2's ass as he kept pounding away letting out some pent up aggression closed his eyes moaning from D2's tight hole wrapped around his cock.

"Oh yes!~" D2 moaned as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He loved Dawkins being gentle with him but if D2 was being honest if he could get Dawkins to be like this every once and a while he'd be a very happy dog.

Dawkins knew he was getting close and let go of D2's ear. "Guess as punishment you won't be getting this knot~" Dawkins teased as they'd agreed on it beforehand. Dawkins gave a hard smack to D2's ass and got ready to pull out.

D2 let out a fake whimper at that and couldn't help but moan some more. He knew that they had agreed to that but he couldn't help but to play along.

Dawkins moaned as he gave a few final thrusts, before pulling out covering D2 with his seed. Panting in bliss as he looked D2 over, loving the sight before him.

D2 managed to cum just before Dawkins pulled out and collapsed onto the workbench below him "holy cow I needed that~" he said as he started to come down from his high.

"Don't bother cleaning yourself up until I say you can~ Why don't you clean that workbench for me once you recover?~" Dawkins said as he sat beside him to catch his breath.

"Ooh~ yes sir~," D2 said, still seeing stars and after a minute he picked himself up and got back to cleaning as if he wasn't dripping with Dawkins seed all over him.

Dawkins watched as D2 cleaned, loving seeing his ass shake and covered in cum. Dawkins thought about parading D2 around the house, wanting to show off the now messy coat on his boyfriend.

D2 eventually got done cleaning the workbench "all done~ now~ what do you say we go for a walk around the house~" D2 said wanting to be shown off just as bad if not more so than Dawkins wanting to show him off.

"Oh~ After you~ Almost dinner time too~," Dawkins said and opened the door.

D2 just giggled and walked out the door with no problem. A part of him was hoping they'd get caught up in the puppy wave and he'd have to go to dinner like this "so where to first Daws?~"

"Hmm~ Who to show you off to first?~" Dawkins said as they walked along wanting to have as much fun with this as he could.

D2 just kept quiet for now walking with a spring in his step. A part of him wanted Dawkins to show him off like this to D1 and D3 but he was also nervous about them seeing him like this. It was a weird paradox in his mind.

"Hmm, oh how about one of your brothers~," Dawkins said and smirked as he thought it over, they were close to D3's room anyway.

D2's heart skipped a beat when Dawkins suggested that and there was no way D2 was going to tell him no "Sure thing Daws~ that would be super hot~".

"Alright~ We'll start with D3~," Dawkins said as he kissed D2's cheek since no one was around to see. Dawkins walked to D3's room and decided to knock.

D3 opened his eyes and looked over to the door, he briefly wondered who was there as he cuddled up to Dora and said: "come in I guess".

Dora was resting her head on D3's chest as Dawkins and D2 walked in. Dawkins' heart sank seeing Dora, as he forgot all about her. "Oh, uh, hey you two," Dora said looking at them confused.

D3 caught a whiff of something and started sniffing and after a second he identified it as semen and looked them over and saw D2 just dripping with the stuff "uh why is D2 covered in cum?" he asked more than a little confused and narrowed his eyes at Dawkins. "Well, you see um... this seemed like a good idea at the time?" D2 said he was really embarrassed having forgotten about Dora as well.

"Okay... I love both of you... But, this is a bit much..." Dora said, looking a bit grossed out, even though she had been covered in cum before. "We thought it would be fun... We just forgot about Dora, honestly..." Dawkins said nervously, feeling one probably would have been a better choice.

D3 just sighed and said, "I'm glad you two are having fun and all but with all due respect get out". "Alright fair enough D3, let's go," D2 said, taking his arm and locking it with Dawkins and trying to pull him out the door.

Dawkins left quickly and a bit flustered at what just happened. Closing the door behind him. "I'm gonna pretend that didn't happen..." Dora said and nuzzled D3, cuddling him.

"Same here Dora," D3 said, closing his eyes and cuddling her back. "So um, any other ideas Dawsy?" D2 asked, not wanting what just happened to ruin the fun.

"I guess D1 if you want?" Dawkins said, feeling he would just laugh about it.

"Well we can I guess, things are still weird between us since he told me about... well you know, but Destiny is out doing something in town so we won't have the same problem again at least," D2 said as he started to make his way to D1's room.

"Yeah, almost forgot about that... But, let's go and see," Dawkins said as they approached D1's room. Dawkins this would be the last stop as he didn't want to push their luck too much.

D2 knocked on the door and was about to say who it was before he stopped himself and just waited for D1 to answer.

D1 opened the door and was surprised by D2. "Uh... Hey, D2... Um... Why do you smell like cum?" Dimitri 1 said and looked at both of them confused.

It took D2 a second to push past his feelings but he eventually said "because Dawkins cummed all over me and is showing me off like this~" he spun around so D1 could get a good look at this.

D1 just shook his head, not sure what to say to that. "D2... I get that you and Dawkins are having fun, but please take my advice and don't make a habit out of this..." D1 said, feeling like he should say something. "Er... Alright, D1..." Dawkins said a bit surprised D1 looked unamused.

"D1 I promise it's not going to be like what was going on with you and Destiny okay?" D2 said, suddenly getting very serious.

"I almost forgot you were in the middle of that... Alright, well have fun you little slut~" D1 said, deciding to have a little fun with this.

"Thank you D1, see you around," D2 said smiling at D1 feeling like this went better than he thought it would.

D1 couldn't help but smile as he saw the two leave, letting himself enjoy the moment. He felt an odd peace come over as if everything was right in the world.

"That went well I think, what now Daws?" D2 asked once they were out of earshot of D1.

Dawkins started to speak and heard the call for dinner. Realizing what was about to happen he bit his lip to keep from laughing.

D2 felt his heart race as they got swapped away by a puppy wave and before either of them knew it they were sat down at dinner sitting next to each other with D2 still covered in Dawkins cum.

"Looks like you got your wish~" Dawkins whispered to D2 as they noticed a few siblings gave them funny looks.

D2 was blushing hard at this point and just tried to eat his food but even when he looked away he could still feel the eyes looking at him.

"Why do you smell like Dawkins?" Diesel asked D2, which made Dawkins turn a ghostly white as he realized who was next to them. 'It couldn't have been any other pup,' Dawkins thought as he silently panicked.

"Oh uh, I slept in Dawkins bed last night and haven't taken a bath yet today," D2 said laughing nervously a bit hoping that would be a good enough explanation for Diesel.

"Oh? Alright then," Diesel said and wagged his tail, clueless to everyone else around him. Dawkins was glad that seemed to satisfy Diesel, there was a reason no one let him in on the secret.

D2 let out a sigh of relief as Diesel didn't ask any more questions and just got back to eating clearly embarrassed.

Dawkins noticed Dylan watching them as they ate, clearly unamused by this. Dawkins knew Dylan would be talking to them after this was done and over with.

The rest of dinner went by quietly but it felt like ages before pups started leaving and D2 finished up eating and got up to leave having not seen the look on Dylan's face.

Dawkins began leaving with D2, feeling Dylan was going to be following them and gulped a bit.

Once they were somewhere where the whole family wouldn't hear they heard Dylan call out to them "Not so fast you two" he had his arms crossed and was giving them a look that said 'what in Dogs name do you think you're doing?' "Oh hey, Dylan uh... we can explain I swear..." D2 said, looking very sheepish.

Dawkins was silent and thinking of what to say, he knew better and Dylan knew that. Dawkins knew when Dylan wasn't playing around, they'd grown up together after all.

Dylan just stayed silent and let D2 say whatever seeing as they couldn't be in much more trouble at the moment "Dylan I swear we never intended for me to be at dinner like this, we were just walking around having some fun showing me off to a couple of our siblings and lost track of time and got swapped in the puppy wave..." D2 said hoping Dylan would be understanding. "okay... fair enough I guess, but I never want to see this happen again. I'd be more upset at what you admitted to what you actually planned on doing but I can't ever get Dolly to knock that off..." Dylan said after a minute of thinking and sighed.

"Alright, don't worry this will only be a one-time thing," Dawkins said, glad Dylan wasn't going too harsh for now.

"It better be Dawkins now get D2 a bath already," Dylan said walking away. D2 sighed in relief and said, "my heart was beating out of my chest through all of that love..."

"You aren't the only one, now come on let's get you cleaned up~," Dawkins said, he wanted to leave D2 like this for a bit longer but Dylan had told him to give D2 a bath.

D2 giggled a bit at that and started to make his way to the nearest bathroom with Dawkins in tow.

Dawkins followed along and noticed he was giving him a bit of a show as they approached the bathroom. Dawkins was taking in the sight as long as he could when he could get away with it.

D2 walked into the bathroom and got the water running and asked "care to join me Daws?~"

"Oh~ I was counting on it~," Dawkins said and closed the door, removing D2's collar for him and set it to the side.

D2 gave Dawkins a quick kiss on the cheek before climbing into the tub and waited for Dawkins to join him.

Dawkins took his collar off as well, before getting into the tub. "I'll make sure you get nice and clean~," Dawkins said as he began to pour water on D2.

"This is nice~," D2 said as he enjoyed Dawkins bathing him.

"I had fun today overall~," Dawkins said as he began applying shampoo to D2's fur.

"Same here Dawsy~," D2 said, helping Dawkins get every inch of him.

"Your pet names make me want you so bad~," Dawkins said as he rubbed on D2's balls and shaft with one paw and his ass with another for a moment.

D2 moaned a bit and said, "glad you like them~ I'd be down for another round if you are Daws~".

"If you want~ But is there anything you want to try?~" Dawkins asked, curious if there was something Dimitri wanted to do that they haven't tried.

"Actually, I ever gave you a blow job before? I don't think I have" D2 said giving Dawkins bedroom eyes.

"Hmm, Actually I've wanted to try the 69 position~," Dawkins said as he rinsed D2 off. He gave D2 a wink and massaged his shoulders.

"Mmm~ that sounds like a lot of fun~," D2 said as he enjoyed the massage, he apparently had some tension building up in his shoulders and Dawkins was helping a lot with that.

"Want it here?~ Or think we can wait until we get to our room?~" Dawkins said, giving him the option, but didn't really care where they did this.

"A part of me wants to just bang here, but let's just get cleaned up and head to your- I mean our room," D2 said still not used to thinking of Dawkins's room as his own just yet.

"Let's finish up then~," Dawkins said and continued to rinse D2 off, it wasn't long before they both finished.

D2 gave Dawkins a quick kiss before turning off the water and letting it drain and climbing out of the tub.

Dawkins drained the tub and got out, drying himself off before making his way to the door.

D2 dried himself off as well and went to follow Dawkins.

Dawkins led them back to their room, hurrying a bit and wanting to get there quickly.

When they got there D2 opened the door and went straight for Dawkins bed and made room for him as he was really excited to start.

Dawkins closed the door behind him and made his way over to the bed. "Let's get started shall we?~" Dawkins said as he pulled D2 to him.

D2 giggled a bit before kissing Dawkins deeply and closed his eyes. He wanted things to be a bit more romantic this time after what he got Dawkins to do last time.

Dawkins kissed him back, noticing D2 wanted to be more romantic. As he kissed, Dawkins stroked D2's fur and hugged him tightly.

D2 wrapped his arms around Dawkins and the whole world melted away for him, losing himself in the embrace.

Dawkins nuzzled D2's neck and enjoyed the moment, wanting to just be affectionate for now.

D2 nuzzled him back and said, "I'm not sure if it's love just yet but I do care for you a whole lot Dawsy~".

"I care about you too~ I haven't had this much fun in a long time~," Dawkins said and kissed D2 deeply.

D2 kissed him back and tried to push his tongue into Dawkins's mouth, loving this a lot.

Dawkins wrestled with D2's tongue, pulling D2 as close as he could. Dawkins rubbed D2's back and slid a paw down to feel his ass.

D2 moaned as Dawkins felt him up. He never got tired of Dawkins getting touchy-feely with him.

Dawkins kept feeling D2 up as he kissed, though he had to break the kiss to catch his breath. Dawkins always loved it when D2 moaned, he found it honestly adorable.

D2 placed his head on Dawkins's chest for a second while he caught his breath and just smiled.

"Mmm~ Kind of just want to keep like this~" Dawkins as he stroked the top of D2's head.

"Honestly same here Daws, we can 69 some other time~," D2 said, loving this too much to stop.

"Yeah, besides we just took a bath and had plenty of fun earlier~," Dawkins said, closing his eyes as he kept stroking D2's fur.

D2 nodded in agreement and closed his eyes as well more than content on staying like this for hours.

Dawkins put his arms around D2, feeling his mind relax as he felt a calmness overtake him. He felt content with everything, at first this was just spur of the moment and yet he was growing more fond of D2 by the day.

D2 was feeling calm as well. He really wasn't sure about this at first and honestly didn't think it would last but day by day D2 was getting more and more attached to Dawkins. He hadn't even thought about Dante in days now which was a huge improvement.

It wasn't long before Dawkins fell asleep, D2 in his arms as they embraced. Dawkins just smiled in his sleep, his mind at peace.

D2 wasn't that far behind him falling asleep happier than he has been in a long time.


	38. Chapter 38

Dante had been thinking about what D3 told him and decided he'd talk with him about it. Dante made his way to D3's room, thinking over what he had to say.

D3 was just waking up after a nap. He noticed Dora had left after falling asleep together but wasn't too concerned about that since she had a lot to do nowadays so he just thought about what to do until she came back.

Dante went and knocked on D3's door, hoping Dora wasn't there as he felt this should be between the two of them.

"Come in," D3 said, starting to get a case of deja vu.

"Your brothers love coming in and bothering you don't they?~" Dante teased as he entered and closed the door, walking over to D3 and sitting down.

D3 looked up at him and chuckled "yeah seems like someone bothers me at least once a day" he said shrugging a bit "what's up Dante?"

"So... I've been thinking about what you said and I feel I should talk with you," Dante said and smiled, he did want to spend time with D3 but he also needed to get this out of the way.

"oh? wha... what about it?" D3 asked a bit nervously.

"All I want to say is this, you brought my sister back to me... Inadvertently saved her life... You've treated her like a lady and nothing else, every time she talks about you it's like she's been swept off her feet in awe. I would say you've more than made up for what you did," Dante said and hugged D3, smiling at him a bit.

D3 took a second to let that sink in and after a while, he suddenly jumped up and hugged Dante out of nowhere crying his eyes out "th- thank you..." was all he could manage to say.

"You'll always be my brother, now even more so," Dante said and smiled as they hugged.

"I love you, Dante... I feel so bad about what happened but after hearing that? I think I can start to move past that mistake..." D3 said through his tears holding onto Dante like his life depended on it.

"I love you too, it was hard for me to even look at you at first. But, I'd thought I'd lost Dora for good, and seeing her back was an emotion I can't begin to describe," Dante said as he patted D3's head.

D3 just nodded at that, not sure what else to say and just kept hugging Dante until he calmed down.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I think our next chat should be a little happier," Dante said and ruffled the fur on D3's head.

D3 pulled away from Dante now 90% okay and said: "sure Dante, had any topics in mind?"

"That's a good question," Dante said and chuckled, he wasn't actually sure what to talk about but did want to spend time with his brother.

D3 thought for a second before he got an idea "have you heard about D2 getting with Dawkins? it's still too early to tell how that'll work out but so far they seem happy together".

"Yeah, I... Noticed at Dinner the other day... Anyway, so he got with Dawkins? I'm sure they'll be good for each other, they're pretty cute together. I'm going to be honest, even if the two of us did get together I think it wouldn't have lasted..." Dante admitted to D3.

"Honestly Dante me and D1 think it wouldn't have worked out between the two of you either, back then when you were a fling you just seemed to bring out the worst in each other..." D3 said shaking his head "but enough about that, I agree that they'll be good for each other and I know what you mean about dinner, the whole family knows about that, but I also saw Dylan chasing after them when they left so hopefully that won't happen again".

"Hehe, yeah I hope so. It's nice to see those two looking happy, there were days they made me look like a ray of sunshine," Dante said with a slight chuckle.

D3 let out a laugh at that and said: "oh, no doubt about that, but now that they're together it looks like those days are behind us".

"Yeah, they both seem to be finally moving past their problems and the house will be a lot happier moving forward," Dante said with a smile.

D3 nodded in agreement and then thought of something "hey how's Delgado? he's your boyfriend and Dora is really close to him but I haven't been talking to him much, I feel like I should change that..."

"He's doing well, we ran into Fergus not too long ago and it ended a bit poorly," Dante said and sighed.

"Really? isn't Fergus your friend? and Delgado is the nicest dog I know what happened?" D3 said thinking this over "wait did he find out you two are together?" he asked thinking that might have been the problem.

"Delgado and I took a risk and felt we found an area far enough away where we didn't have to hide our feelings basically, Fergus saw us and knew the family secret anyway, but decided he would be Fergus and started flirting with me in front of Delgado knowing full well what we were doing..." Dante said, still feeling annoyed about the whole thing.

"Oh wow he isn't the best guy around but that's bad even for him, I hope you told him off for that" D3 said a bit mad himself now.

"Delgado surprisingly went after him for it, and he ran off. When I feel I've cooled off enough, I’ll talk with him. I don't know what got into him there, but he knew better than that," Dante said and shook his head.

"Wait Delgado did what? I- I never would have seen that coming, Delgado doesn't have a mean bone in his body..." D3 said trailing off before sighing and continued with "as for Fergus I feel like he should at least apologize for that for once in his life, he has done a lot of shit that's caused our whole family trouble and not once have I heard him offer an 'I'm sorry' to any of us..."

"There are days I question my friendship with him, and I agree with you," Dante said, agreeing with D3.

"Yeah he's a piece of work but he does care about us..." D3 said looking up "I mean we wouldn't still be here if he hadn't distracted Cruella for us that one time just to give an extreme example".

"True... I also didn't help very much..." Dante said, biting his lip and looking away awkwardly.

"Dante relax, in the end, we all got through that together as a family... I'm just glad Dora wasn't there for that" D3 said trying to reassure Dante.

"Yeah, that's true and I did come to my senses at least," Dante said and hugged D3.

D3 hugged him back not sure what else to say.

Dante stayed like that for a bit, feeling they both had come a long way. It felt good that everyone seemed to be getting along again.

After he felt enough time had passed D3 pulled away and said: "I'm glad we had this talk Dante, I feel like I have a huge weight lifted off me".

"I'm glad, at the end of the day we're family and should be there for each other no matter what," Dante said and smiled warmly.

"We've made mistakes and we'll no doubt make some more but I feel like we'll always come out of it stronger than before," D3 said agreeing with Dante.

"Well, guess I'll leave you be. I just wanted to talk all this out with you," Dante said and patted his back.

"Alright Dante I'll see you later and tell Delgado I want to hang out more for me," D3 said waving him off.

"Alright, I will," Dante said as he exited and waved back, feeling they'd made amazing progress with each other.

~

Fergus stepped up to the Dalmatian residence, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. He needed to talk to Dante, what happened last time they saw each other left a bad taste in his mouth and he felt he needed to clear the air between the two of them fast.

Dylan opened the door and smiled at the fox. "Oh, hey Fergus what brings you here?" Dylan asked as he saw the foxes expression.

"Not much D dog just, uh, need to talk with Dante" Fergus said being honest so far but he didn't want to get into the specifics with Dylan.

"Uh, alright. He should be upstairs, I think," Dylan said and moved out of the way to let Fergus inside.

"Thanks, Dyl, see you around," Fergus said making his way to find the goth pup.

Dante had just woken up from a nap and made his way out of his room.

  
Fergus knew where Dante's room was having been invited to hang out in the house enough times and was just about to knock on his door when Dante opened it up on his way to leave "Dante h- hey" he said laughing nervously before he sighed and continued with "look I know I'm not your favorite person right now but we need to talk..."

"... Alright, come in," Dante said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He was still angry with the fox and was ready to give him an earful as the fox entered his room.

"Dante I know what I did was wrong... well... I know a lot of the stuff I do is wrong but I actually feel bad about it now" Fergus said sitting down and closed his eyes and sighed "I just want to apologize and maybe explain why I haven't been the best with you and your family if you're willing to listen..."

"Alright... Go ahead..." Dante said he still liked Fergus as a friend even if he was irritating at times.

"Dante do you know what it's like to be a fox living in London? to be seen as _vermin_ and nothing else as far but as you can remember?" Fergus asked looking Dante in the eyes with the most serious look on his face Dante had ever seen "it's... hard... living out there on the streets even for a dog Dante and I honestly don't blame Dora for getting to the point where she just 'had enough' and that's with her getting free meals sometimes from humans... the only food I've _ever_ gotten I had to trick cheat or steal to get it or I'd just go hungry... it's all I know that works Dante and I'm not going to lie I've kind of fancied you for a while and I know this doesn't justify it by any means but when I saw you with Delgado? I fell into my old habit again..."

"Yeah, I can see where you're coming from... And I guess that would make sense... I'm still mad, Fergus. But, you've always been a friend and helped when I needed someone," Dante said, trying to think of what to say. He already saw the guilt on him.

"And you have every right to be mad Dante I get that, I'm just happy you're still talking to me right now honestly," Fergus said looking at the ground.

"You can be a good guy, just wish you could work on showing at times," Dante said and sighed.

Fergus sighed at that and said "I guess that's all I wanted... I'll get out of your fur now if you want..."

"No, I... Listen, I don't hold it against you. It would just feel petty, and on top of that you helped Dora and that means more than you know to me," Dante said and closed his eyes. "Trust me, I can forgive you for this. Even Delgado probably will, but you still knew better and that's what really got us riled up..." Dante admitted.

Fergus hung his head down and took a second before he said "I know I did it's just... I don't know, I let my feelings for you cloud my thoughts, and I just... I don't know what came over me I guess, what more can I say other then I'm sorry?"

"I'll talk with Delgado, and you aren't the only one to be heartbroken by me... But, I'll talk to you soon... Just give me a little time to get my thoughts together," Dante said and smiled, trying to encourage Fergus.

"Thanks, Dante, I'll see you around, and do me a favor and pass on my apology to Delgado for me," Fergus said, getting up and making his way to the door.

"I will. See you around," Dante said and watched Fergus leave.


	39. Chapter 39

Delgado was on his way to meet up with Dante after hanging out with Dora for a while and wondered if he was still in their room.

Dante was in his room and reading a book, he'd talk to Delgado about Fergus when he arrived.

Delgado walked in and saw Dante reading and went up to him and gave him a nuzzle before saying "hey Dante~ want to cuddle for a while after you're done reading?~"

"Actually, I need to talk with you anyway~ So, I think I'll skip to the cuddling part~," Dante said and smiled, setting his book aside.

"Oh what's up love?~" Delgado asked as they walked to their bed.

"Well, Fergus came by and apologized. He also wanted to apologize to you, he gave an explanation for it and all as well," Dante said as he kissed Delgado.

Delgado kissed Dante back as they got him out of his wheelchair and laid down he said: "honestly I'm not one to hold a grudge so the apology is enough for me to forgive him but I'd be lying if I wasn't curious about that explanation".

"Let's just say, D2 isn't the only heart you broke. Basically, he fell into his old habits and acted on his impulses," Dante tried to explain as best he could.

Delgado was silent for a minute as he thought that over and said: "I guess that makes sense... not sure what to think about it other than that but can we take a second to just admire the fact that you had three guys after you at once?"

"Yeah, it's actually kind of funny when you think about it~ But, all I'll say is at least all three got to have some fun with me at some point~," Dante said, giving Delgado a wink.

"Wait you and Fergus had that kind of 'fun'? when did that happen?" Delgado asked not mad and just seemed to just be genuinely curious about this.

"It was actually a long time ago, about the time me and D2 started 'hanging out' more. I forgot exactly, but let's just say me and him went to a party that even Dolly would put her paw down at and we snuck around back and well... All I'll say is it was a very interesting morning after," Dante said and chuckled.

Delgado just chuckled at that and said "I bet... I love you so much Dante, I don't know what I'd do without you now..."

"I love you too, I'm gonna be honest before you ran into me that day... I did think about talking to Fergus, and well D2... Even if we did get together it wouldn't have worked as we had a tendency to bring out the worst in each other, and yet you are just perfect for me~" Dante said and hugged Delgado tightly.

Delgado smiled at that and hugged him back and gave him a nuzzle "I try my best~ but for real I'm glad I could help Dante, you have no idea how happy you make me".

"Every day with you feels special~" Dante said and pulled Delgado into a deep kiss.

Delgado kissed him back and closed his eyes and the rest of the world melted away for him.

Dante wrestled with Delgado's tongue as he closed his eyes, stroking the fur on Delgado's back.

Delgado wrestled his tongue back and was loving the stroking from him.

Dante held the kiss just a bit longer as he moved his paw gently down and stroked his tail before moving it over and rubbing Delgado's ass.

Delgado moaned into the kiss loving Dante touching him like this but was running out of air and would need to break the kiss soon.

Dante broke the kiss, and panted as saliva connected their mouths. Dante kept feeling Delgado up, knowing he loved every minute of it.

Delgado moaned louder as he wrapped his arms around Dante rested his head on the goth's chest.

Dante kissed Delgado's neck as his paw found Delgado's shaft and balls. Dante began to fondle Delgado for a bit, hearing Delgado moan was music to his ears.

Delgado kept moaning as Dante went along. He was loving that the goth was just having his way with him and his tip was poking out at this point.

"So~ Anything special you want to try?~" Dante asked, becoming erect himself and began stroking both their shafts.

"Well~ I was thinking maybe I could give you a blowjob sometime~ what do you think love?~" Delgado said, giving him bedroom eyes.

"Oh, we could definitely do that~," Dante said and grinned loving that idea. He then gave Delgado a light smack on the butt.

Delgado moaned again when he did that and said: "I thought you would~ help me get into position and I'll get to work right away~".

"Oh~ I know exactly how to do this~," Dante said and got Delgado into a position where Dante would get a good view of Delgado's ass and Dante grabbed it with both paws.

"You really love my ass huh Dante?" Delgado teased before he started licking Dante's dick until it was fully erect.

"It's a nice ass~ and I wanna have some fun with it as well as give that rod some attention for once~," Dante said as he moaned and began licking around Delgado's tail hole.

Delgado moaned a little and took Dante's dick in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down.

Dante pushed his tongue in deep as his cock throbbed in Delgado's mouth. He was letting out light moans as he reached over to grab a vibrator he had been wanting to use for a while and turned it on.

Delgado heard the buzzing and knew right away what it was and was excited to see what Dante did with it and kept going getting a little faster over time.

Dante rubbed the vibrator against Delgado for a moment sliding it between his ass cheeks so he could feel how huge it was as Dante moved his mouth down and licked on his balls a bit before grabbing Delgado's rod. He was almost too lost from what Delgado was doing to think straight, Dante's moaning was getting intense.

Delgado was in heaven as far as he was concerned with all the pleasure Dante was giving him and kept going, giving it his all and wanting to taste Dante's cum bad.

Dante finally slid the vibrator in and took Delgado's cock in his mouth rolling his tongue around the shaft and moaning as his cock throbbed, not sure how much longer he'd last.

Delgado wasn't sure how much longer he would last either as he did everything he could think of to make this as pleasurable as possible for Dante.

Dante felt himself getting close as he pushed the vibrator as far as it would go and rubbed Delgado's knot as he continued sucking the handicapped pup's cock.

Delgado felt himself getting close as well and knew Dante was too so just as he was about to cum he took all of Dante's cock in his mouth down to his knot deep throating himself.

Dante moaned loudly on Delgado's cock as he blew his loud and filled Delgado's mouth with his seed. He was in bliss from Delgado's mouth as he arched his back from pleasure.

Delgado came as well, moaning into Dante's dick drinking what he could of his cum before needing to pull off for air "oh~ that was amazing~ we need to do that more often~".

Dante lapped up as much cum as he could before pulling Delgado out of his mouth and took the vibrator and turned it off. "I'm glad you liked it~ I've been wanting to do something like this for a while now~," Dante said as he panted and Delgado turned around to face him.

Delgado hugged Dante and closed his eyes feeling nothing but bliss.

Dante closed his eyes as well, still in a state of bliss. "You tasted good by the way~ I would ask if you enjoyed my surprise, but I can see your face for that answer~," Dante said as he hugged Delgado tight.

Delgado just giggled at that and said: "hehe yeah~ you taste good too by the way~ you're probably my new favorite food~ seriously I'll definitely eat more of your cum every so often now~".

"I'll look forward to it~ I just hope you don't start liking that vibrator more than me~" Dante teased and chuckled, nuzzling Delgado.

Delgado nuzzled him back giggling and said: "Oh you don't have to worry about that~ it was nice but I'll always rather take you up my ass over that thing~".

"But, next time~ I will definitely give that ass a pounding~" Dante said and smirked.

"Looking forward to it handsome~," Delgado said resting his head on Dante's chest.

Dante kissed Delgado's head and closed his eyes, feeling like a nap after all that.

Delgado closed his eyes as well, falling asleep pretty quickly.

Dante followed behind him, feeling happy with how today turned out.


	40. Formal Affair

Dora was trying on a new dress she bought in her room, it was a fairly nice dress with a light blue color.

D3 walked in and saw her in it and his jaw fell to the floor for a second as he was stunned by how beautiful he thought she was in that dress.

"Oh, hey D3. I decided to get a fancy dress, you like it?" Dora asked and smiled at him. She had been thinking of getting a nice dress for special occasions for a while now.

D3 shook himself out of it and said "and I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful~ you keep proving me wrong on that you know?" he chuckled at that and walked over to her and nuzzled her.

"Well~ Gotta keep things interesting~ Care to dance big boy?~" Dora said as she walked over to him and put on a slow and romantic song.

"Gladly~ but fair warning I have four left paws," D3 said, more than happy to dance with her but thought he'd be upfront about his lack of talent.

"That's alright, follow my lead~," Dora said and took his paws in hers. Placing his front left paw near her waist and holding his right paw in her left. She began to slow dance with him as the music played, sure it was spur of the moment but she was already loving this.

D3 followed along best he could and doing his best not to step on her paws. D3 normal was too embarrassed to dance since he was so bad but with Dora, that fear melted away.

"Just the two of us~ I have to admit, I was originally just planning on trying the dress~ But, I had been wanting to do this with you~," Dora said, she didn't care about his dancing ability as far as she cared it was her and him enjoying a moment together without a care in the world.

D3 chuckled and said "I think the dress looks lovely on you but yeah this is pretty nice~ I would have asked to dance with you sooner if I had any confidence in my dancing ability" just then he lost his balance for a split second and almost fell but somehow caught himself.

"Hehe, be careful~ Feel free to do as you wish~ Just the two of us and we have all day to spend time together~," Dora said as she helped D3 keep his balance.

D3 just chuckled and shrugged that off "every day with you feels more special than the last~ you have no idea how grateful I am to have you in my life~" he said trying to be more careful.

"I love where we are in this relationship~ It's a special one no doubt about it~ Sure it's had its ups and downs, and a few mistakes, but that makes it all the more special~," Dora said and rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes.

"I couldn't agree more~," D3 said leaning his head on hers and closed his eyes as well just enjoying the moment.

After a moment the music stopped, with Dora silently enjoying the moment with D3.

D3 stopped dancing when the music stopped a little afraid he would fall and just stood there with Dora like that for a while.

Dora pulled D3 into a deep kiss and held onto him tightly. Letting the world melt away around her as they did so.

D3 kissed her back and held it, letting the world melt away for him as well.

Dora began to wrestle D3's tongue as she rubbed his back.

D3 wrestled his tongue back and took his paws and placed them on her ass feeling her up.

Dora moaned into the kiss as he felt her up. She told him that he could whatever he wanted and didn't plan on stopping him. But, knew she'd need to break the kiss soon.

D3 broke the kiss needing air "you're so sexy you know that?" he said, still feeling her up and gave her ass a good squeeze.

"Mmm~ Oh dog, I love it when you do that~ Nothing hotter than feeling those muscles as you feel me up~," Dora said, moaning as D3 did what he wanted with her.

"What do you say to me helping you out of that dress and having some fun on our bed?~" D3 asked, getting pretty horny at this point.

"Oh~ I'd love that~ Hate to ruin such a pretty dress~," Dora said as she felt on his arms.

D3 laughed at that and pulled the dress up and off her as fast as he could before picking her up and walked over to their bed and laid her down "I love you so much Dora~".

"I love you too, D3~ Now, what do you have in mind for this lucky lady?~" Dora said as she smirked and gave him a wink.

"I'm thinking I'll fuck your brains out~," D3 said lining himself up glad he could just say things like that with her.

"Go ahead~ Pound that pussy like never before~," Dora said, eyeing him and his member excitedly.

D3 smirked at that and pushed his way in and got to thrusting right away "Dog, how do you stay so tight?~"

"Oooh~ Can't reveal that secret~ G-give me all of that massive cock~," Dora said as she began moaning her eyes rolling to the beg of her head as shockwaves went through her with each thrust. Her moist cookie wrapped around his rod as she felt it throb inside her.

D3 kept going getting faster and harder as he went moaning every once and a while making sure to get all the right spots for Dora. As he had been fucking her for quite some time now he knew where at least most of those were.

Dora arched her back as her moans got louder and more intense as she wrapped her legs around him. "Yes~ Oh dog~ I want your puppies~ Ah~" Dora moaned out as he kept going every thrust sending a ripple of pleasure through her, loving every minute of this.

D3 just chucked at that. He was loving this and if he was being honest with himself he wanted to give her puppies as badly as she seemed to want to have them but he knew why they couldn't.

Dora wasn't really thinking about what she had been saying, though she knew there was no risk of them having pups. Dora felt herself getting close as he thrust, on cloud nine as her body tingled with warmth and pleasure from the feeling of D3's throbbing cock.

"I'm getting close cutie~ just thought I'd ask if you want my knot this time~," D3 said not sure how much longer he would last.

"Aaah~ Do it, love~ I want you inside me~," Dora said as she screamed in ecstasy, her juices going everywhere as her body seemed to take on a mind of its own from his thrusts.

D3 gave her a few more good thrusts before slamming down and knotting her filling her with his cum "I love you so much~" he said as he collapsed on top of her and closed his eyes,

"I love you too~ That was amazing~," Dora said as she panted, closing her eyes as well. She was on a high she wished she didn't come down from.

D3 nuzzled her and said, "I'm glad you had as much fun as I did~ it still hardly feels real that I get to fuck the most beautiful and smartest dog I know everyday~".

"You are my strong and brave knight in shining armor~ every time you look at me I feel special like I'm the luckiest dog in the world~," Dora said, hugging him tightly, kissing him, loving the feeling of him resting on top of her.

D3 hugged and kissed her back, losing himself in it as the rest of the world melted away again.

Dora let the world melt away again as well, wishing she could stay like this forever. She hadn't thought they'd be going this far today but was loving it either way.

D3 just held the kiss for a while as he replayed the events in his head about how they got together.

It was a bit before Dora finally pulled away to catch her breath, closing her eyes as she thought about all they've been through already.

D3 just laid there with Dora just wanting to enjoy being with her for a while and held her close to him.

Dora felt like she had forgotten something, but was still too lost in bliss to care and loving D3's affection as she hugged him tight and laid her head on his chest. Closing her eyes and smiling as she let out a cute yawn.

D3 let out a yawn as well feeling himself falling asleep "I love you Dora~ I can't imagine being this happy with anyone else~".

"I love you too~ Same here, to think all this boiled down to you just happening to come across me one day~" Dora said as she started to fall asleep as well.

D3 just nodded at that too tired to say anything else but it scared him how close he was to never meeting who, in his opinion, was his soul mate.

Dora felt a tear in her eye remembering that day, glad that the 'what if' wasn't the 'what is' as she hugged D3 tighter. She felt no words could describe what D3 meant to her.

D3 gave her a nuzzle as he drifted off to sleep, not having the words either to tell her how much she meant to him too.

Dora wasn't too far behind him, falling asleep in his arms. Feeling safe and loved, a new phase in her life had begun and she looked forward to it every day.


End file.
